The Search for Turalis
by Heathocracy
Summary: Judy Hopps is a bunny from the Capital searching for the mythical city of Turalis. Unfortunately for her, the only mammal who can guide her there is the smooth-talking Nicholas Wilde, a fox with a suspect past. The hardest part may be surviving each other. Zootopia AU, tons of OC's, fantasy/medieval-ish setting.
1. Nicholas Wilde

**Chapter 1: Nicholas Wilde**

Sanabar was always a busy town, but not one of high repute. A harbor town brought in all manner of visitors, after all. Some for business, some for travel, some for adventure. Nearly all commerce for the province of Maranatha had to pass through the busy port at some point, making it a wonderful hub for thieves, debauchers, and all manner of mammals of various ill influences.

In the corner of town, near the docks, was the Duke's Tavern, oddly named since dukes and duchesses would never be caught dead in a cesspool of that variety. The exterior looked rundown, with wooden walls warping over time from the salt water in the air. The overwhelming stench of mead and vomit overtook the senses upon entering, and the floor was sullied with dirt and stains from spilt drink and blood. It wasn't the safest or most appealing place, but many mammals consider it a second home.

Two smaller mammals entered Duke's Tavern that evening, treading cautiously. Their long ears were completely on end, attempting to take in as much around them as possible to ensure their safety. The male was taller, a tan and beige colored hare, wearing a covering of chainmail under his brown cloak and a sword at his hip. His paw rested on the hilt of his sword, ready to draw if the need arose. His face showed his age, a scar on his cheek and a missing tip of his right ear showing his experience. The female, gray furred and slightly smaller, could have passed for an ordinary bunny were it not for the large bow and quiver strapped to her back and a small dagger that stayed on the belt which girded her dark green tunic. She was much younger than the hare, seemingly lacking the experience of her associate. Her eagerness showed as she moved ahead of her comrade, scanning the room for their target.

At the end of the bar, off by himself, sat a red fox with a large, black tipped tail. He wasn't much larger than a hare himself, and wore only a simple red cape over his business attire. Next to him on the bar sat a wide brimmed deep red traveler's hat. He motioned for the barkeep to come closer.

"Hudson, if you'd be so kind. Seems I've run a little dry." He said, raising his tankard.

The barkeep, an old badger, grunted as he began to pour another pint for the fox. "Better settle up soon, fox. Your tab's been overdue for a week."

"No doubt a testament to your generosity." The fox smiled at him coyly, reaching for the drink.

"More business to attend to tonight, fox?" the badger asked.

"I certainly hope not." Taking his drink in paw, the fox slowly turned to see the crowded tavern. A fairly regular crowd was in attendance tonight: Reginald, a gray wolf and his pack; Clawson, a black bear who frequented Duke's for years; Marshall the bobcat, likely here to be rejected again by Hudson's ocelot barmaid. All was normal, as it had been for some time, until he saw them.

At first, he noticed the hare, standing proud but cautious, trying to ignore the strange looks he was getting. He noted the chainmail, the blade, and the scars. _Must be an adventurer, likely a former soldier._ What caught his eye next though took his breath away. A beautiful younger female bunny darted from around the hare, gray fur contrasting her darker green tunic. Her eyes scanned the room, sparkling with an violet hue, before landing on the fox. She turned back to her comrade, mouthing something he couldn't hear, and turned back, pointing to him.

"Blast…likely no good to come from this." He pretended not to notice the duo approaching him as he turned back to the bar.

The hare spoke first. "Are you Wilde?"

The fox shrugged. "Never heard of him."

"Odd…" spoke the bunny. Her voice sounded as sweet as he imagined despite her faux pleasantry. "…since I don't see any other foxes with black tipped tails and a red cape drinking in solitude."

A small grin came over the fox, figured he might as well have some fun. "And I haven't seen a hare soldier from Tarsen or a poorly trained naïve bunny archer around here before either."

The hare stepped back. "How did you know I was from Tarsen?"

The fox turned slowly to him, rolling his eyes. "Your stance, the way you rest your paw on that ornate hilt. But even beyond that, your accent gives you away." He turned to the bunny. "And as for you, no self-respecting fighter keeps a combat dagger in the front of her tunic like that. The sheath is brand new, grip untarnished. You probably haven't even pulled it out save a couple times to slice your carrots."

"So you are Wilde." The bunny chided. "Mr. Dunmar said you were arrogant."

"Dunmar…that crazy old goat? He sent you my way?" The fox's face relaxed slightly as he laughed.

"Yes." The hare responded. "We have need of your information and services. We seek the Lost City of Turalis, do you know how to find it?"

The fox thought for a moment. "No one does, hence why it's the _lost city_." A cackle exploded out of him.

The duo looked to each other, both raising eyebrows. Looking back to Wilde, now gasping for air laughing at his own bad joke, they continued.

"I am Abel Hopson, this is my associate, Judy Hopps. For reasons of our own business, we seek the Lost City. Our search led us to Agrus Dunmar, who sent us to you. Have you been there?"

The fox's laughs finally calmed as he looked back up to Abel. "Fine. Aye, that I have. Where do you think I got _this_?" He reached in his shirt, pulling out a small golden trinket in the shape of a glyph.

Judy's eyes widened as she stammered, "That…that's the symbol of Turalis!" The two looked at each other, nodding. "Please, can you take us there? Payment is negotiable, of course."

"Negotiable, you say?" Wilde quipped as he eyed Judy. "And what type _payments_ are on the table, my bonny bunny?"

Judy gasped, stepping back. Abel stepped forward, pulling the fox's attention. "Sir, you would do well to refrain from crass behavior like that."

The fox raised his paw, feigning innocence. "My apologies, didn't know she belonged to you, mate."

Judy huffed as the fox laughed. Abel was not amused. "Can you, or can you not lead us there? We can pay you a portion now, and give you a portion of what we find there."

"With all due respect, Mr. Hopson, I don't know that a hare of your influence could afford such a grandiose request." He gave a small smirk as he took another sip of his drink.

"200 Tarsen golds." Judy's voice surprised the fox.

The words hit the fox like a hammer, causing him to spew his drink out. "200… _Tarsen golds_?"

Judy smiled at Abel. "Should be more than enough to cover our travel expenses with enough left over to sate your tongue in mead for _months_."

The fox's eyes bulged. "Beautiful and wealthy." He shot a look to Abel. "You've found a treasure, hare."

Abel shook his head. "Miss Hopps is not… _involved_ with me. I am assisting her on her journey as a favor to a fallen comrade."

A small grin made its way over the fox's muzzle. "Even better then. Very well!" He stood, grabbing his hat, placing it on his head and bowing lightly. "Nicholas Wilde, at your service. If you'd be so kind as to cover my tab, we can begin planning this fruitless journey."

"What do you mean, fruitless?" Judy asked, moving forward to stand before the fox.

"I don't know what you hope to find there, my dear. But Turalis only offers two things to those foolish enough to venture through her limits." He looked into her eyes. "Disappointment and sorrow."

A loud bang of the tavern door opening caught Wilde's attention. Looking at the mammal entering, he grimaced. A grizzled older fox stepped in, fur grayed with age and draped with a black cloak. Behind him a couple of boars entered, both clad in mail and swords at their disposal.

The fox quickly nodded to his new acquaintances. "Sorry to abruptly end our meeting, but I must be going."

"Going? Where?" asked Judy. "We have much yet to discuss."

Wilde pulled the brim of his hat down, attempting to avoid the gaze of the other fox. "Meet me at the entrance to the city tomorrow morning, the Northern Gate."

As quickly and quietly as possible, the red fox moved through the crowded bar doing his best to keep his face hidden. Seeing that the exit was now approachable, he made his way over there, quickly scanning the crowd to see where the older fox and his porcine entourage had gotten to. _One fox, one boar, where's the other-_

"OOF!" Wilde fell backwards and landed on his rear as a very stout, overbearing boar blocked his exit. The boar reached down, grabbing the fox by the cape and pulling him to his feet. He stared him down, huffing in his face.

"'Ey boss! Look who decided to show 'is ugly mug!" The boar laughed maliciously, emitting a foul breath into the fox's sensitive nose.

"I actually happen to think my mug is rather handsome." With that, Wilde shot a foot forward, planting it directly in the boar's oversized gut. Reeling back, the boar reached for his blade, stopped by a firm paw grabbing his tusk and pulling. Maneuvering the now off-balance boar, the fox pulled and tripped him. Free for the moment, Wilde turned back towards the door to escape only to realize another cloven hoof had grabbed the back of his cape. The second boar pulled and slung Wilde back into the tavern, putting him on the ground next to the feet of a now very pleased older fox.

"Nicholas Wilde. Ye've been avoidin' me." The fox spoke with a harsher tone.

Standing and dusting himself off, Wilde put on his best smirk. "Fires forbid, I'd never avoid you Wallace. In fact, I was just coming to see you-"

"Save yer lies for someone else, mongrel." Both boars now stood behind him, blocking any exit. "I find it amusin' that ye have the money to keep yer bar tab current, but ye dinnae have anythin' to pay on the debts ye owe to me." Before he could react, both boars reached out and grabbed Wilde by the arms, holding him in place. Reaching his arm out from inside his cloak, Wallace raised a hooked paw towards the younger red fox. He placed the hook against the fur of his neck, pressing in. "So tell me, what do ye have to say for yeself?"

Wilde's eyes widened as the blunt of the hook pressed into his neck. "Wallace…let's be reasonable mammals now…"

"Release him!"

Wallace's face contorted hearing a voice come from behind him. He turned away from Wilde, relieving the pressure on his neck to see the source of it, taken aback by the much smaller gray bunny addressing him.

"And who might ye be, lil' bunny?" Wallace approached, standing tall over her. Judy didn't back away like he'd expected her to.

"That fox is my guide. I just hired him to direct me on personal travels. I demand your grunts let him go this instant." Judy stood her ground, motioning towards the fox.

Wallace began laughing. "Nick, I ne'er took ye as one to chase cottontails." The boars joined him in laughing as Wilde's ears fell back. Wallace looked back to Judy. "Unfortunately, me dear, this fox here owes me a great deal of coin. If'n ye hired him, may happen ye'd be able to cover his debts?"

Without batting an eye, Judy responded. "How much does he owe?"

"A hundred Maranatha silvers."

"The deal was for eighty, Wallace!" screamed Wilde.

Wallace turned back, placing his hook to the younger fox's face again. "Aye, that be before ye tried crossin' me." Turning back to Judy, he repeated himself. "A hundred Maranatha silvers, and not a coin less, then he's all yers, bunny."

"Very well." Judy reached into a pouch on her belt, pulling five large golden coins from within. "This should cover his debt and more. These are Tarsen golds."

Wallace nearly choked in surprise. "T-Tarsen golds? I wisnae expecting that, wee bunny." Judy placed the coins into his waiting paw. Reaching up, he snapped his paw at the boars. They released Wilde, who quickly stepped behind Judy.

"Wilde's debt is paid, now leave us." Judy pointed to the door.

Wallace eyed the bunny carefully. "I dinnae ken, wee bunny. I might be interested in seein' what else lay inside that pouch of yers."

Wilde placed a paw on Judy's shoulder. "Um…Miss Hopps…I believe now would be a good time to take our leave."

"Oh, but why would ye be leavin'," Wallace motioned for the boars again, spurring them to move around him towards Judy, "when we're just gettin' so well acquainted?"

Judy stood her ground, pulling on her belt lightly.

Wilde attempted to pull her back by her arm. "Miss Hopps…I really must insist-" His words were cut short by her pulling from him.

"I can take care of myself, Mr. Wilde."

"Of course you can." Wilde stepped back, scanning the room for the hare soldier he'd seen earlier, but couldn't find him. _This is bad, really bad. I don't want to have to do this here…_

The boars took to their sides, and Wallace stood in front, drawing his hook towards Judy's face. "I'd suggest ye give that pouch over, me dearie."

"I've no intentions of obliging a petty thief, fox."

"Such a sharp tongue for a wee bunny. Teach her a lesson in respect!" The two boars moved in unison, both springing forward to grab Judy. Without hesitating, she hopped up into the air, gracefully dodging their attempted grabs and causing them to crash into each other. Judy's feet landed directly onto Wallace's head, kicking him forward into the pile of his own grunts as she flipped and landed smoothly on the ground.

Wilde stared blankly, completely dumbfounded for a moment, before he realized Wallace and his goons were getting back up. "Miss Hopps! Run!"

Wallace pointed towards the gray bunny. "Get her ye fools!" The boars shook themselves off and both started stomping towards her. The first one dashed at her, arms out to grab. She deftly side-stepped, causing him to trip past her. The second boar had already drawn his sword, and went to swing it at her. She jumped again, dodging the attack and sailing over his head, delivering another kick to the back of his head before rolling along the ground and standing back up. She quickly drew her bow and three arrows, training her gaze upon the boars as they both turned back to her.

 _Thwt!_ The first arrow flew, striking the sword out of the boar's hoof.

 _Thwt!_ The second flew, pinning the same boar's leg to the floor as he cried out.

 _Thwt!_ The third flew, finding lodging in the shoulder of the other boar as he attempted to reach for his blade. Satisfied with her aim, she lowered her bow.

"Judy, watch out!" Wilde's voice perked her ears. She turned just in time to see the younger fox slam himself into Wallace's side, preventing his hook from finding a home in her neck. Wallace lost his balance and fell to the ground, unable to pick himself up after he realized his hook had lodged itself into the wooden floor. His awkward position had lowered the fox's face to a much more agreeable height to receive a swift set of kicks to the face from Judy. The impacts caused him to slump to the floor, unconscious.

Shouts and cheers could be heard through the bar as mammals all over raised their tankards to her in praise before going back to their business.

Judy dusted herself off and walked back over to Wilde, who was again completely dumbfounded. His muzzle hung open as she approached.

"Miss Hopps…how did you…where did you…?"

Her ears lopped slightly as she gave a sly grin. "Not bad for a 'poorly trained naïve bunny archer,' eh?" She reached up and closed his mouth for him. "I know how to handle _foxes_ , Mr. Wilde."

The fox smiled nervously. "Remind me never to cross you, my dear."

"Miss Hopps!" Abel's voice caught both of their attentions as returned from a back room of the tavern. "Mr. Wilde's tab is resolved now. How one fox could drink that much mead…" he stopped when he saw an unconscious older fox being carried out by two injured boars. "What happened here?"

Wilde laughed. "Miss Hopps happened. I think I'm in love, Mr. Hopson."

"By the Fires, I can't leave you alone for five minutes without you scuffling with civilians!?"

"They deserved it, they tried to steal from me and tried to hurt Mr. Wilde."

"And they tried to hurt you, Miss Hopps…however futile and foolhardy it may have been. My apologies for earlier when I assumed you were unskilled in combat." Adjusting his hat, the fox bowed again. "As entertaining as this has been, I must bid you good evening. I have matters to attend to prior to our departure tomorrow."

"Unfortunately, Mr. Wilde, you'll not be going anywhere." Judy stood in front of him, blocking his path.

"I beg your pardon?" The fox seemed confused.

"Seems you have forgotten, but I now own you, fox."

Abel looked at her. "Miss Hopps, what are you speaking of?"

"I paid five Tarsen golds to purchase your debt from that older fox, Mr. Wilde. You are now indebted to me. I own you, and you will be staying where I can keep an eye on you."

The fox's ears dropped. "I wasn't aware of this arrangement, rabbit."

"Did you think I'd simply pay your debts out of kindness? I didn't want to let you out of my reach, because…"

"You find me that irresistible?" Wilde interrupted. His smirk was answered by a pointed finger in his chest.

"Because I don't trust you. _At all_."

"A strikingly sagacious decision." He replied.

Her violet eyes peered into his with a smug look. "So, it's good that I have a hefty debt over you. And you wouldn't want to _cross me_ , now would you?"

"Never in my wildest dreams." He gave a pretentious smile as he stepped back. "Fine. I supposed you two will need lodging for the night? My villa is not far from here. Feel free to join me."

Exiting the tavern as inconspicuously as possible, the three took to the street. Not knowing the layout very well, Abel and Judy closely followed Wilde, always wary of him attempting to mislead them. As they meandered through the roads of Sanabar, they left the harbor district well behind them, passing through what seemed to be a small row of homes. Judy noted that the homes didn't exactly seem like villas, but they would make due for the night.

She was glad they were nearing their destination, as her feet were quite tired from travel. "This area of the city must sit well for a fox of your repute, Mr. Wilde. So close to that wretched tavern."

"Unfortunately, my dear," Wilde said, not even bothering to turn back to her as he walked, "we have not yet reached my residence."

Wilde continued on past the homes and led them down a small path towards the bank of the river. Nearby was a large stone bridge with a walking path underneath that traveled along the water.

Approaching the underpass, Judy noted a line of small fires dotted along the stone wall of the bridge. Many mammals of all sizes stood huddled near the fires. Wilde stopped for a moment, turning back to them.

"Please excuse me, I need to make a short stop here before we continue. I promise I won't leave your sight." He tipped his hat, walking over towards one of the groups of mammals huddled around a fire. A smaller badger and a ferret greeted him, and they exchanged embraces.

Judy and Abel looked to each other. Abel shrugged but kept his eye on the fox. Judy craned her ears towards him, attempting to use her great hearing to pick up what he was saying over the wind beneath the bridge.

Wilde reached into his shirt, pulling out a small pouch and gave it to the female badger.

"This is for you and yours, my dear. Use it well. I don't know when I'll next be able to visit. I may be gone for some time on business."

The badger smiled and placed a paw on Wilde's shoulder. "Do not worry, Nick. You've already done far more than needed of you. Fires bless you, son." The two hugged again, and the fox began to make his way back to his new associates.

As he walked back, Judy quickly turned to act as if she had not been eavesdropping. He arrived, motioning for them to continue following him. A few more minutes past the bridge and a path led back up to the main streets of the city. Heading down one street, the three entered a much less hospitable area of the city. All around, small shacks were assembled in offset rows. The area looked run-down, with the remains of several larger buildings visibly outlined around several of the now smaller homes. Stopping a good way in, Wilde motioned towards a small wooden shack with an odd insignia on the door.

Sighing, he turned around. "Welcome to _Villa Wilde_. It's not much, but it's home."

Judy gave a look of concern to her comrade. "You expect us to stay here?"

Wilde laughed. "Well, you're more than welcome to open that magic pouch of yours and purchase us a beachside manor, if it pleases you, madam. But since I figure you'd like to leave town first thing in the morning and it is getting quite late, I'm sure we can find the cleanest spot possible inside for you to rest and not soil that lovely gray fur of yours." He motioned towards the door. "Your suite, Miss Hopps."

With a huff, the bunny entered the shack. Abel entered behind her, giving the fox a half amused, half annoyed look.

The inside of the shack was just as homely as she had imagined. A small mat for a bed, a small table covered in pressed outfits, and a desk with writing instruments and parchments. A small fire pit in the corner that fed out into the middle commons area was a welcome sight since the night had begun to chill them.

Wilde entered and offered to start a fire. As he was doing so, Judy took a seat at the desk, quickly eyeing the documents. They looked to be some form of inventory or shipping ledgers. Abel simply stood guard, watching the fox's movements as he got a fire going.

After he was satisfied the fire would grow, Wilde stepped away and grabbed an additional blanket, laying it on the floor beside his mat. "Mr. Hopson, you're more than welcome to take this makeshift bed for the evening." A smug grin came over his muzzle. "That leaves my bed for the lovely Miss Hopps and myself."

Judy rolled her eyes. "You can sleep outside, fox."

"Aye, but then how could you keep sight of me? I was just offering you the easiest way to keep tabs on your newly acquired property." Noting his humor was not appreciated, he relented. "Obviously I jest, my dear. I'll take the very chair you sit in. A gentlefox such as me would be remiss to not offer his bed to a fair maiden such as yourself."

Judy rose from the chair at his words, moving swiftly to the mat. She sat down, finding it to be surprisingly more comfortable than she had assumed.

The fox moved to the chair, removing his cape and hat, placing them on the table. Hopson took to the blanket, laying back and keeping his sword across his chest. Years of being stationed in uncertain fields of war yielded hard habits. Within minutes he'd fallen asleep.

Judy placed her weapons to the side of the bed and removed her belt, being careful with the attached dagger. She kept them right next to her as she laid back, propping her head up with her arms. She pondered for a moment over the day, and the thoughts that bothered her about their new-found guide.

"Mr. Wilde?"

The fox looked up. "Yes, my dear?"

"What was it you gave to that badger earlier under the bridge?"

The fox stayed silent for a moment, then replied. "A matter of personal business. You needn't concern yourself with it."

She sat up, looking at him. "You gave her money, didn't you?"

The fox looked away, speaking softly. "Not everyone is blessed with noble heritage or a pouch full of Tarsen golds."

"No, I suppose not." She ran her paw along her ears, pushing them down against her back. "I'm certainly not used to seeing mammals huddled around fires under bridges."

"Few from Tarsen are." Wilde sat up in the chair. "My turn for a question, love. Perhaps the most obvious. Why do you seek Turalis? You don't seem like the adventurer type."

She looked over at him, a small grin on her face. "A matter of personal business. You needn't concern yourself with it."

He let out a small chuckle. "I suppose I deserved that. I wager you'll tell me eventually, but allow me to venture a guess. Does it have anything to do with the Resonant Stone?"

"Please, Mr. Wilde. I'm not a child. I don't believe in myths or works of fiction. Resonant Stones, Firesouls, and all that rubbish."

He looked to her, catching her violet eyes for a moment. "Aye, my dear. But sometimes, the truth is _far stranger_ than fiction."

Judy turned and looked into the fire as it crackled. She let his words sink in for a moment before speaking again. "What is it you do here in Sanabar, Mr. Wilde?"

He picked his head up again, nearly having fallen asleep. "You are as nosy as you are lovely, Miss Hopps."

She peered through the fire-lit shack at him, casting a scornful look. "If I'm going to travel with a fox for the foreseeable future, I would like to think getting to know basic information about him is a reasonable request."

The fox laughed. "Fair enough. I am what you could call a... _private entrepreneur_."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I see opportunity to obtain items others would pay money for, I acquire them, and sell them for profit."

"You're a _thief_ , then."

"Your words are as sharp as your arrows, Miss Hopps, and your assumptions quicker."

"Then let me guess," she chided, "you don't always use your own money to purchase said wares? Hence why you may have owed Wallace a considerable sum?"

An annoyed chuckle left his muzzle. "A brilliant deduction, my dear." He leaned forward in his chair. "Tell me, Miss Hopps, what will it take for me to earn your trust?"

"Mr. Wilde, since we've met, you've insulted me, endangered my life, twice asked me to bed, and given me nothing more than cryptic answers to the questions I've asked. What level of trustworthiness have you provided me?"

"I have also demonstrated kindness, generosity, _saved_ your life, provided you with lodging, and asked nearly nothing of you in return." The fox raised his paws, looking expectantly at her.

"Oh, _forgive me_ , sir fox." She said, sardonically. "Pray tell, what type reward would you like for your _valiant_ actions?"

"A kiss would be grand." He said, giving a smirk.

"Oh of all the…you are the most arrogant, selfish, uncultured, smart-mouthed vulpine I have ever had the displeasure of meeting!"

Leaning back in his chair, Wilde placed his paws behind his head. "You forgot handsome, love." Her huff of annoyance made him smile. "Get some rest, princess. We've a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading this little project of mine, and a special thanks to Cimar of Turalis for encouraging me to finally post it. I've A LOT more in store for this if you enjoy it, and I'm looking for beta readers. If you're interested, please PM me. Thanks! In the mean time, DFTBA (don't forget to be awesome)!**

 **PS: Another chapter of Count the Ways is coming soon!**


	2. Carrots

**Chapter 2: Carrots**

The sun was rising over Sanabar, lighting up the city as it reflected off the river that opened into the sea. As the sun peeked through the window of his shack, the light hit Nick's eyes, causing him to stir and nearly fall out of the chair he sat in. He caught himself, swearing slightly, wondering for a moment why he wasn't in his bed. His memories quickly returned as he scanned his home. He saw Abel leaned against the wall, preparing his gear for the day. Judy was nowhere to be seen.

"About time you woke up, Mr. Wilde. Daylight is upon us."

He blinked his eyes lightly, trying to wake his mind up. "Right. Where is Ju-" he shook his head, "-Miss Hopps?"

The hare laughed. "She went out to get us some supplies and possibly breakfast. Fruit suffices for us in the mornings. I don't know what you normally have."

"You let her go alone?"

Abel stood straight up, eyeing the fox. "As you saw yesterday, that doe is fully capable of handling herself. She should be back soon."

As soon as Abel finished his thought, the door to the shack was pushed open as Judy walked inside. She held in her paw a container of berries and a small loaf of bread.

"Mr. Wilde, I just met a neighbor of yours, a lovely otter named Charlene. She gives her regards and would like to inform you that it is improper for a bunny such as myself to be staying overnight in your home." With a smug grin, she shoved the loaf of bread into his chest and walked to Hopson.

Nick eyed the loaf, rolling his eyes. "Wonderful, any other ways you'd like to embarrass me this early?" He took a bite of the bread as he looked on at the two sharing the berries.

Judy finished up a berry and looked back to the fox. "So, fox, shall we discuss our travel plans finally?"

"Certainly, however we'll need much more information before we just go traipsing off to secure passage to the Dark Continent." Nick pawed at the golden glyph in his pocket again. "And I know where we can get that additional information. We'll need to backtrack slightly, however, and pay another visit to Dunmar."

"We already visited Mr. Dunmar, and he sent us to you," Hopson said, confused. "Why would we need to go back?"

"Because he has access to maps that I don't."

Judy moved over to him and looked him in the eye. "I thought you said you knew how to get to Turalis?"

"No, what I said was no one knows how to get there, hence why it's a lost city." He noted the confused looks on their faces. "Few expeditions have had the fortune of finding Turalis, fewer still the fortune of returning. The Dark Continent is not lacking in the realm of danger, and while I'm familiar with the locals, the landscape, and the perils part and parcel to the journey, a handy map and someone with far more intelligence than I would be preferable."

"Mr. Dunmar didn't say anything of maps or information when we were there," Judy noted, looking at the fox with suspicion.

"He's senile. Doesn't surprise me. The old goat forgets to eat some days."

Abel shook his head. "He seemed in his right mind when we spoke, Mr. Wilde, giving us very specific information regarding you."

"Aye, but you have to understand about Dunmar, he's like the moon. His luminescence waxes and wanes by the day. You may have caught him on a better day. However, his notes and documents should be far more reliable than his mind. As you know, his home is nearly a day's journey north from the city. If we leave now, we should be able to make it well before nightfall."

"And if we seek out a vessel to the Dark Continent, we could be on our way south through the sea by nightfall," Judy added, staring down the fox.

He lowered his eyes at her as he spoke trying to stay his frustration. "My dear, say we procure a vessel this very morning, which is unlikely _at best_. We then arrive at the Sanlupis settlement in a month's time. From there, we venture through the jungle and approach the Painted Sea. Do you happen to know anything of the Painted Sea, my dear?"

Judy looked down sheepishly. "It's a series of canyons and caves surrounded by desert, covering the majority of the central area of the Dark Continent."

"A perfect answer no doubt found in your studies. But it's much more than that, I'm afraid. It's a veritable labyrinth of sand and stone that has claimed more adventurers than plagues and local tribes _combined_. Our initial expedition lost five good mammals to its maddening halls. But Dunmar kept track of our progress. He will have information to help us through."

Judy's ears perked up. "Mr. Dunmar never mentioned that he himself went to Turalis…"

"Also not surprising. He's likely put most of the journey from his mind. That trip…it changed him, after all." Nick looked off for a moment, his face changing to a slight grimace. "It changed a lot of us." He reached for his cape and hat, quickly eating the rest of the bread.

"Is it truly necessary for us to go all the way back to speak with Mr. Dunmar?" Judy asked.

Nick took a slow breath in. "Miss Hopps, I know you don't trust me, but trust _at least_ that I would rather not lead myself into an early grave."

"We would rather not waste any time if at all possible," said Hopson, speaking up.

"With all due respect, this is not the type of journey one can put a time limit on, Mr. Hopson." He approached the hare, looking him straight in the eyes. "Care to enlighten me as to why you're so pressed for time?"

"If we're to reach Mr. Dunmar's by nightfall we should be leaving," interrupted Judy. She paced to the door, turning to see the two males. She motioned and stood waiting.

Nick felt an odd suspicion sneak up his spine. Something was certainly a little off. "Alright. Allow me to gather some essentials and we'll be on our way." He moved to his bed, lifting the side of it up to reveal a small wooden panel underneath. Removing it, he pulled out a small wooden box and a long, thin item rolled in a red linen.

Placing the box and item on the table before him, he reached to grab a large satchel and placed the box and an extra outfit inside along with a knife, a small bottle and some parchment. Placing the satchel over his shoulder, he began to slowly unwrap the linen from the item. It revealed a magnificent looking rapier in a wooden scabbard. Fixing the blade to his belt, Nick turned to his new travel companions. "Are you ready?"

The three set out to the street as the morning sun continued rising, the crisp early spring air meeting them somewhat harshly. The light hit Nick's eyes as he winced. He was much more comfortable in the evenings. But no matter, he had a destination in mind. He led the way towards the northern gate of the city.

Passing through the rest of the rundown district he called home, they headed uphill into the main thoroughfare of the city where all manner of mammal could be seen beginning their day. Several shopkeepers were readying their wares for the day and many who knew Wilde kept their gazes from him. Their belittlement meant nothing to him anymore.

Soon they passed by the seat of Sanabar: The Governor's Hall. From there, a constantly revolving seat of authority – held by a Tarsen dignitary – dictated the city's path. The latest seat holder, an ocelot by the name of Purrington, had taken office within the past month and had barely made any noticeable impact. Everyone knew that the city was run by the coin-mongering merchant's guild and the shipyard. The only way Tarsen could maintain any form of actual authority was with military might, and it was unlikely in these times. Sanabar was mostly left alone as to avoid hindering the flow of commerce. The capital was kept satisfied with supplies, metals, and ships, where Sanabar's residents were offered jobs and a taste of the Capital's wares.

Having approached the Northern Gate in relative silence, the trio now exited the city. It was here they began following a well-worn path near the bed of the river as they continued north. The area around the city was sparse with trees or vegetation as constant travel had beaten it down over time. In the distance, however, the tips of trees could be seen as the Maranatha Forest peeked above a hill. It was a good distance, but being such a small traveling party their pace would allow them to reach the forest before noon.

Having made it a distance from the city, Nick finally decided to break their long, awkward silence.

"I'm rather glad I was not met with more resistance to head up to Dunmar's." He looked back over his shoulder at the other two behind him. Hopson's face was stoic as usual, but Judy's was more flustered.

"Yes, well, your incessant whining prevented any other course of action."

The fox let out a small huff as he turned back forward. "At least you haven't lost your sense of humor, Carrots."

"Excuse me?" Judy retorted, stepping up to stand next to him. "What did you just call me?"

Nick let out a laugh. "Carrots. You're obviously not from a city, so I figured you must hail from one of the farmlands to the north of the Capital. A carrot farmer, no doubt." He looked down into her eyes. "I figured it was fitting."

She glared back at him. "Do not treat me as some familiar kit, Mr. Wilde. I do not take kindly to being patronized."

"Forgive me, madam," he said as he raised his paws innocently. "Won't happen again. Though you didn't correct me, so I must be right."

Another glare. "You are absolutely infuriating."

"And yet you still follow?" he responded, picking up his pace to move forward again. "Step lively, comrades. I haven't been to see Dunmar in nearly a month and I'm sure he'll be delighted to see me."

The group continued moving north along the riverbed until they finally reached the forest. Judy always loved forests and had wandered ahead, leaving Hopson and Nick behind. Nick slowed his pace slightly to allow the hare to match his stride.

After walking side by side for a few moments, he decided that the stoic hare was not much for conversation. If he wanted any information, he'd have to pry for it.

"So, Mr. Hopson. Retired or discharged?"

The hare kept his gaze forward, not even bothering to look to Nick.

After waiting awkwardly for a response, he too turned back forward. "Hmm. Discharged then." Turning to observe his companion some more, he asked: "Mind if I ask how you lost the tip of your ear?"

"I do mind."

The shortness of his response surprised Nick. "No hard feelings mate, just trying to make conversation. I'll find a new topic then. How about Miss Hopps?"

Hopson looked over, cocking an eyebrow at the fox. "What about her?"

"For starters, what crawled into Miss Hopps' _burrow_ and died there to leave her in such a perfunctory mood?"

Hopson rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Have you ever considered that perhaps you aren't as charming as you take yourself to be?"

Nick snorted. "Don't be daft, mate. That can't possibly be it." No laugh came from Hopson. "By the Fires, you're a stiff."

"And you're a cad," said Hopson, pointedly. "Don't pretend to be noble."

"I take it that means you don't trust me either, then?"

"I only trust those I can predict."

"Then I'd wager you're not too savvy with the females, eh?" The comment finally seemed to get the rise out of Hopson he was searching for.

"I'll have you know I was married once."

"Ah! Now we're getting somewhere!" The fox jumped forward, walking backwards while he spoke. "Let me guess, met whilst on tour back when you were a spry young jack in the service?"

"Yes."

"And then what? Adventure and war called you away and pushed her into the paws of another?"

Hopson's gaze fell. "She died giving birth."

The fox's ears lowered as he stopped walking, allowing Hopson to continuing moving past him. "I'm sorry, mate."

"As am I."

The unfortunate revelation brought back the silence as the two walked forward through the forest, eventually meeting up with Judy again. She was intently studying some pink and white flowers that were growing along the sides of the path. She gently plucked one of the flowers from its stem, sniffing it lightly before turning her attention to the males as they approached.

"About time you showed up. I was beginning to worry you'd gotten lost," she said, more so to Hopson.

"Glad to know you were concerned," said Nick. He walked over, bending over to take a look at the flowers she had been studying. "Lovely flowers. They grow all over these parts."

"Yes, and back home as well. Used to call them candy flowers as a kit."

"Odd name for a-" he stopped as he turned back, seeing her flower now missing and her mouth chewing. "Never mind. Makes perfect sense now."

Judy laughed. The genuineness of her laugh was warming to Nick, as it was the first time he'd seen her with any softness in her tone. She plucked another flower from the plant and bit off one of the petals rather daintily, as if to not offend it by eating it. A grin overtook Nick's muzzle. The moment was short-lived, however, as she turned her attention back to Hopson. "Was Mr. Wilde bothering you, Mr. Hopson?"

"Only as much as I'd allow," he scoffed towards the fox.

"Oh good, we're all in high spirits then," Nick replied as he rolled his eyes. He looked down the path and noticed the smell of water up ahead. "The exit of the forest is near, we'll be back at the bank of the river soon. We'll break there for a spell. Sound good?"

Moving along they finally exited the thicket of trees to a more open field. Ahead of them was a bend in the river as it moved north-west uphill. Judging by the sun, Nick determined it was just past noon, and Dunmar's home was perhaps a couple more hours away. They would arrive in time for some of the old goat's tea and some dinner, but he was quite famished now. The plan to break for a moment stood well with him, as he'd need to fill his craw before pressing on.

Pressing into the bend of the river, the group came to a stop. Judy and Hopson sat on some rocks near the water's edge as Nick removed his hat and cape. He placed his blade and satchel down on top of them as he turned back to his comrades. "Here is as good a place as any for a short break. Dunmar's is another couple hours north and I'm quite hungry myself. Now, I know you two can get all your sustenance from the forest…"

Judy looked to Hopson and back to Nick. "We understand. Foxes and meat and all that."

Nick grinned. "Aye. Need something to sink my teeth into." Walking past where Judy sat, he playfully snapped his teeth towards her as she groaned and rolled her eyes. He reached the river and stepped into it, looking for a good-sized fish for lunch.

Judy sat idle on a small rock, staring out into the field. Her patience for this day had worn thin. She knew they needed to be on their way, but it seemed this side venture was unavoidable. At least the landscape of this area was quite lovely. It paled in comparison to her family's land back home, but for being in a somewhat poorer and remote area of the country it was quaint enough.

She noted Hopson seemed bored, though he always did. Always stiff and rigid, though he had loosened up in the slightest bit over the last few days finally. Ever since he had arrived at her family's estate after her father's passing…well it had been a long journey since then.

"Miss Hopps, do we really need this fox?" Hopson's voice snapped her back to attention.

"You know yourself my father's notes led us to Mr. Dunmar, and Mr. Dunmar directed us to him. Though I am starting to wonder. Perhaps seeing the two together will shed some light on him."

"I don't know if he can be trusted…with our current situation being as sensitive as it is." Hopson nodded towards her. "We've succeeded for now at keeping him in the dark, but I feel it won't be long before he starts asking bothersome questions beyond the personal."

Judy leaned back and gazed at the sky for a moment, letting out a small chuckle. "Apart from his dreadful wit and obnoxious flirting, I think he's perfectly harmless."

"He certainly has eyes for you," Hopson noted. His gaze fell to the beautiful rapier he'd been admiring since they left Maranatha. "And judging by the quality of blade he carries…he may be quite skilled with it. I wouldn't put anything past him at this point."

"I think he has eyes for any female that crosses his path. And if any skills are at his disposal, bluffing and confidence tricks are likely paramount. The rapier probably isn't even his."

"Still, be careful, Miss Hopps."

"Thank you, Mr. Hopson, but despite how my father may have treated me, I'm not a kit anymore. I can handle myself around the likes of Nicholas Wilde."

Stayed by her answer for the moment, Hopson relented, content to study the rapier once again. Judy looked to it as well, and though she wasn't that well versed in blades she too recognized it was quite well made. The scabbard was decorated with inlaid gold, and the guard formed a cross with a small shield that was shaped to cover the user's hand. On it was an etched symbol that was somewhat familiar, though she couldn't quite place it. Her concentration was broken, however, by an approaching set of footsteps.

"Ah, nothing like a good mid-day lunch to brighten one's mood." Nick moved past them towards his belongings, his tail lightly brushing against Judy as he passed. A small huff escaped her as he did so. "Sorry, love, thing's got a mind of its own sometimes."

"Well then, perhaps I should remove it." Her glare assured him it wasn't a bluff.

He laughed as he continued picking at his teeth, freeing any remaining portions of his delicious lunch. "Shall we be on then? The path goes uphill for a moment before leveling out all the way to Dunmar's. Should be an easy march from here."

"Provided you keep your maw shut, anything should be easy," Judy chided.

"Temper, temper, love. Here I thought we were all in high spirits."

"That was before your tail accosted me, fox."

He walked over to her, "I already apologized for that. It truly was an accident." A breeze blew between them as he walked, catching his nose and attention.

"And I don't for one moment believe-"

Nick held up a paw. "Shh."

Judy's eyes widened for a moment in disbelief before turning back to annoyance. "Did you just shush me? You arrogant-" her words were muffled by a paw on her mouth as the fox looked her in the eyes.

"Shh." He looked back upstream as she shoved his paw away, his ears fully up and his nose sniffing at the air.

Judy and Hopson looked to each other cautiously, unsure of what to make of him. Carefully, he moved over to his belongings, reaching into his satchel and removing the wooden box and opening it. Judy moved over to him slowly as well.

Barely above a whisper, she asked, "What is it?"

Nick ignored her for the moment, removing a small leather roll of tools from the box and a spyglass. He placed the tools in his shirt and finally looked to Judy. "We're downwind from them, thankfully."

"From who?"

"A mixed group of mammals is ahead of us on the path. Can't quite place them with the smell of the river interfering, but there's several of them."

Judy blew out her held breath, raising her voice again. "Is that all? Another group of travelers is nearby and you scare the life out-" another raised paw cut her off.

"Miss Hopps," he whispered, "a mixed group of mammals travelling towards us could, in fact, just be random travelers. However, it could also be nearly anything else, including bandits. I suggest we err on the side of caution." Ahead of them was a rather large rock jutting out into the river from the bank. It was high enough to cover them if they knelt behind it, which was perfect for his needs. He motioned for them to join him as he peered over the edge with his spyglass.

Nick used the spyglass to sweep the area ahead of them, scanning the riverbank for any movement in the direction the wind came from. He gave a few more sniffs trying to identify what could be upstream. With a few more whiffs the scent became clearer. "Couple bobcats...a pig…and a wolf."

"You can see them?" Judy asked.

"Not yet, but I can smell them." As if on cue, four mammals came into view from the other side of the hill upstream. "Ah, there we are. I see them." Nick studied the approaching group. Their outfits were of particular interest. "Hmm…isn't that interesting."

Judy looked cautiously at him. "So, are they bandits? Perhaps some friends of yours, Mr. Wilde?"

Dropping back behind the rock again, he smiled and offered the spyglass to her. "Funny, I was about to ask the same of you." He shook the spyglass at her, urging her to take it and look for herself. She eyed him curiously and accepted the tool, slowly peering over the rock and looking through. The first thing to catch her eye was the gray wolf, walking proud clad in chainmail and a white surcoat emblazoned with the symbol of Tarsen. A gasp escaped her as she dropped back down behind the rock.

"What's wrong, Miss Hopps?" Hopson asked, alarmed.

She looked at him with trepidation. "Hopson, he's here! It's Ulfred!"

"Blast!"

Nick rolled to his back and leaned his head against the rock. "I do hate being right." He cut his eyes to the two of them. "Any pertinent information you two feel I should know? I feel a little left out at the moment."

Judy's face was covered in true concern. "None of that will matter if that wolf finds us here." She looked back to Hopson. "What will we do? We should run."

"No good, love," said Nick. "He likely already has your scent from you traveling through here yesterday. He's close enough that if you ran now, he'd see you and pursue."

Judy reach for her bow. "Then we fight."

Nick backed up slightly. "By the Fires…" He looked past her to Hopson. "Is she always like this?" Hopson nodded reluctantly. "Love, I don't know what you did to earn the wrath of the royal guard but I doubt you'd want to add murder to the list of charges they'd hang you for. But, if you'd allow it, I do have a non-violent alternative."

Judy looked at him, suspicion in her gaze as she released her grip on her bow. "What do you have in mind, fox?"

Reaching into his shirt, he removed his tool kit. He unrolled it, revealing a myriad of different hooks, picks, and knives, among other things. One section contained several small vials, of which he removed one before closing up the kit and placing it back in his shirt. He handed the vial to Judy.

"Quickly, open that vial and rub its contents on your cheeks, chest and the top of your head. It should effectively mask your very distinct, and may I add _intoxicating_ , scent." He moved past them back to the other side of the rock, peering around to see the oncoming group of soldiers. He looked back to continue his directions. "Then, wade partially into the river, staying behind this rock. I'll go out and lead them away, since they don't know me."

Judy pulled the small cork from the vial, gagging at the smell of the contents as she followed his directions and put some on her fur. "Ugh…what is this? It smells like piss."

Nick looked at her, smiling. "No better way to hide a scent, love." He motioned for them to move as he stood up and made his way back to his belongings. Raising his voice, he began to sing in a drunken slur. "Oh, a fox's folly fetches further folly…" Noticing an odd look from Judy, he simply held a finger to his lips and waved her on.

He reached back into his satchel, pulling a leather flask out. Quickly opening it, he put a small amount of mead onto his paw and rubbed it onto his cheeks, then took a good swig and rolled it around in his mouth.

As Ulfred and his company were able to see him, Nick continued his act.

"For a fully foolish fox falters fast…" he sang as he stumbled forward, cape disheveled and flask in hand.

He stumbled directly into the wolf, knocking him slightly off balance. The pig behind quickly moved forward, kicking Nick away as he drew his blade. He pointed the blade at Nick, who raised the flask towards the pig.

"Oh, dear me. Beg pardon guv'nor. Didn't see you there."

The wolf regained his composure, motioning for the pig to keep watch. "Watch yourself, fox." He sniffed at the air. "Hmm...seems you're the source of the awful stench around here."

"Stench?" Nick sniffed the air mockingly, actually checking to see if Judy's scent was still around. Happy that it seemed to be well masked, he turned back to the wolf. "Only thing I smell s'a handsome fox." He lifted his head, smiling glibly before eyeing Ulfred. "And a wolfish soldier."

The pig stepped forward slightly and used the point of his blade to knock the flask from Nick's hand. It clattered to the ground, emptying itself. "Hey, I s'drinking that!"

The wolf's straight face remained unchanged. "I'm sure you've more hidden away. Your kind always does."

Nick reeled backward for a moment, catching himself before falling. "That's not something becomin' of a good sir knight, now is it?"

The wolf raised an eyebrow at him. "And it's not becoming of a good sir fox to be drunk and smell of piss just past noon."

Nick put on a grin, seems his plan to fool the wolf's nose was working fine. "M' not drunk guv'nor. On my way to a soiree for the evenin' I am, just getting a little…head start." He looked over the other soldiers. "Mind if I ask what brings a noble comp'ny from Tarsen this way?"

Ulfred looked over the fox, giving a faint huff of annoyance. "We are here in search of fugitives from the capital. A gray-furred female rabbit and a tan colored male hare, former soldier. We have reason to believe they are headed this way to Sanabar." He eyed the fox for a moment. "Have you see anyone matching those descriptions?"

"Dunno if I have, what crimes did the wretches commit to have the Queen's finest after them?"

"None of your concern. If you have any information, bring it to the Governor's Hall in Sanabar, assuming you'll remember this conversation at all later. There is a reward of one hundred Tarsen golds on each of their heads."

The fox stopped cold for a moment. His eyes bulged. "A _hundred_ Tarsen golds per head, you say? I…m'have some information after all, guv'nor."

Out of sight, Judy's ears perked as her fears were realized. She brought her paws to her face. _I knew it._ _The fox will sell us out. We should have offered him more gold…after all this time and effort…_ She looked over to Hopson, seeing the same look of defeat in his eyes. He simply shook his head. She knew she shouldn't have trusted Wilde.

"I'm listening, fox," said the wolf.

Nick stumbled over to his fallen flask, noting it was empty. "Pity. Don't s'pose you could afford me a silver or two to replace this in exchange?"

The wolf kept his trained gaze on the fox. "That depends on the level of information."

"Right…well, on m' way out of the city this morning, I did hap'n to see a duo matching your description attemptin' to speak with another fox. Wallace Talison, captain of a smaller ship docked'n Sanabar. Specializes in…shall we say _illicit_ cargo transport. Probably trying to smuggle 'emselves out of the city."

"You're certain you saw mammals matching the description I gave?" the wolf asked.

Nick tried to not let his grin show too much. "Aye, especially if said female bunny is ravishingly lovely."

Captain Ulfred looked at the fox incredulously. "And I'm just supposed to believe a drunk fox?"

"I trust you to believe what you will, guv'nor."

Looking at him intently for a moment, Ulfred nodded to one of the bobcats behind him. The bobcat reached into the large bag he was carrying and pulled two silvers out and handed them to Nick. Nick noticed several rolled parchments inside as well.

"We'll follow your lead for now and look for this Wallace Talison."

"Gray fox, hook for a hand, piss for brains. Can't miss 'im. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've a soiree to attend." He sloppily removed his hat and took a lazy bow before placing it back on his head sideways and meandering back towards the path. "Oh, a fox's folly fetches further folly…"

Nick danced around drunkenly until the wolf and his company were well into the forest and out of sight. He then paused and made his way over to the rock, surprised to see Judy and Hopson already standing there waiting on him. Her eyes were red, her fists clenched, and her ears down.

"You didn't turn us in."

Nick looked on for a moment, completely unsure of how to respond. "No, I didn't."

She sniffed once, bringing her paw to her eye and rubbing. "I was sure of it, sure you'd betray us. But you didn't. Why?"

A flat look came over his muzzle. "Hmm…why indeed?" he said as he looked away. "Capital and I never did get along anyway."

Before he knew it, she was next to him, looking up at him with a genuine softness in her eyes. "Thank you. You've no idea how much this means to us."

"Why, Miss Hopps, I never knew that gratitude was an emotion you could feel."

"Shut it, fox," she said, shoving him. "…and take the thanks while I'm in the mood to give them out."

"Speaking of things you need to give out…I can think of a handful of answers I'll be expecting in the very near future."

Judy gave out a sigh. "Once we get to Mr. Dunmar's…Hopson and I will explain everything."

"Good, because if I'm going to make myself a further enemy of the Capital, I'd like to at least understand why and what I have to gain from it. Though it is, at least, nice to know you and I have something more in common."

"You and I are nothing alike, fox."

"Ah, there she is. That's the lovely bunny I'm used to seeing."

She rolled her eyes at him again. "Don't make me regret purchasing your debts, Mr. Wilde, lest you forget I still own you."

Nick's expression took on a smugness. Leaning forward, he eyed Judy. "Ah, but who owns who now, love?"

Her face showed her confusion. "Excuse me?"

"That vial I gave you, the contents which you _willingly_ rubbed into your fur…a good tool for a private entrepreneur. Some of the items I obtain may retain certain scents…I'd need a way to cover those scents quickly." He motioned to her. "And whose scent do you think is in said vial?"

Her eyes widened with surprise it began to dawn on her.

"That's right, love. You'll smell like me for _weeks_." He walked over to her as she stared blankly ahead. Leaning over, he spoke into her ear. "I've _marked you_. You're _my property_ now, Carrots." A smug grin pulled over his muzzle as he walked away from her back towards the path. "Come, come. Dunmar isn't far from here."

Judy stood, nearly motionless as his words crashed over her. A mixture of anger and embarrassment welled up in her as a blush overtook her face. She was fuming.

Hopson had made his way to stand next to her, looking at her in her current state. "Perfectly harmless, as you said, Miss Hopps." Shaking his head, he continued on, following the fox.

Judy could only sit and stew alone for a moment before following. Today was shaping up to be a very aggravating day.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you so much for all the interest and the compliments on my first chapter! About 20 followers and tons of views! You guys are awesome and I'm glad people are liking this. Special thanks to biopheonix4810 for helping me edit and Cimar of Turalis for reviewing this and giving wonderful input to make it much better. If you guys are enjoying this, just know I have A LOT more planned, several more OC's, and a whole world to explore. Feel free to drop me some reviews with any questions, comments, or suggestions! Chapter 3 is already nearly done! DFTBA!**


	3. Waning Crescent

**Chapter 3: Waning Crescent**

Nick walked along the path, smug grin on his face as he headed up the hill alongside the gently flowing river. His belly was full of fish and his ego was full of pride at his small victory over the naïve Judy Hopps. However, several nagging questions began welling up inside him over the current situation. At first, it seemed that leading a couple of adventurers on a journey back to Turalis could have been an interesting way to pass the time, considering the company it would have no doubt given and the potential rewards. But now a new dynamic had been introduced: for some reason the Capital was after Judy and Hopson. There was obviously something that they weren't telling him. The problem, though, was they likely didn't trust him enough to give him all the answers.

"Nicholas Wilde!" the scream came from behind him, anger and malice filling the name as it left her mouth. Nick' smug grin grew ever wider as he continued walking. "You…you insufferable…arrogant…stupid…" Her words grew louder as she stomped up behind him. "…deviant…" Her seething words would have been piercing to any other mammal, but to Nick, they were merely amusing. "…no-good _fox!"_

He finally stopped and turned back to her. "Feel better now? Glad to get all that out?"

Judy's scowl bored through him. "No."

"Well, then, please continue as long as you'd like. We've still some time to go and I'd rather you get all that negativity out before we reach Dunmar's." He turned and began walking again.

Judy let out a low growl. "How can you possibly be so smug after what you've done, you insolent creature?"

"Years of practice, love."

Hopson made sure to follow along at a distance, figuring he might as well enjoy the show for now. Watching the two strong-willed personalities vying for dominance was quite enjoyable for him, even if he'd never show it. Judy was very reminiscent of her father, after all. He hated being told he was wrong or that he wasn't capable. Obviously, those traits had flowed down to her and they fought for position over the threatening smugness of the fox.

Wilde, on the other paw, was a wild card at best. He seemed highly intelligent and quick with his wit, but his lackadaisical demeanor made it impossible to tell what he was up to. He was interesting, to say the least, but his unpredictability kept Hopson a little uneasy. He didn't feel endangered around him, but he didn't exactly feel safe around the sharp-tongued creature either. The fox had surprised him by not selling them out to that blasted wolf, though, so perhaps he did have some redeeming qualities.

"Marking isn't something you just do casually, you cretin!" Judy's verbal attack continued. "It'll take me days to wash this out of my fur!"

"Well, if you need a helping paw for bathing-" his words were cut short by the sudden need to avoid a punch. Jumping back, he let out a nervous laugh. "Calm down, love."

"You are impossible! Can't you take anything seriously?" Her anger was dissipating, revealing a small amount of legitimate hurt in her voice. Her ears were lowered again, alerting him to her mood.

"Miss Hopps, I assure you I took it seriously when I did what I needed to in order to keep you from that wolf. Masking your scent was a solid plan considering the tools I had at my disposal. Consider the subsequent comments on marking a joke meant to stem any further speech of owning my debts."

Judy lowered her eyes before bringing them back up to his with annoyance. "Well, it wasn't a funny joke. I thank you for helping us with Ulfred, but marking is…well, it's a very intimate topic. One that I'd rather not share with the likes of _you_."

Nick's grin faded slightly. "Forgive me, Miss Hopps. I shan't bring it up again. Now, if we're done with this topic, perhaps we could discuss another? I can think of a litany of questions I'd like to have answers to now."

Judy looked back to Hopson, who gave a straight-faced nod. They knew this was coming. All the details of their journey weren't even fully clear to them, but the fox had at least a right to know what he was potentially getting himself into. She steeled herself, preparing for his questions. She motioned for them to begin walking again as she assumed a professional poise.

"Very well. What would you like to ask first?"

Following closely beside her, Nick raised his paws behind his head as he walked. "Well, for starters, where'd you learn such exquisite archery?"

The question completely caught her off guard, which was Nick' intention.

"Excuse me?" she said, blinking lightly.

"Your archery, my dear. Not very often you see a young doe shooting straight and true without hesitation like that. No doubt you've quite a bit of experience with that bow."

Slightly dumbfounded, she turned to see him, casting a suspicious gaze. "Y-yes. Both of my brothers are highly skilled archers, and I've trained with them since I was young."

"It shows, Miss Hopps. Your aim was true, to hinder but not to kill. Such accuracy is unheard of outside of the military." He nodded towards her with an impressed smile.

Suddenly flattered, Judy unconsciously let herself walk a little taller. "Well…I…thank you. I suppose."

"Not know how to take a genuine compliment, Carrots?"

Her unsure gaze suddenly turned towards him with renewed annoyance. "Anything genuine out of you is more a cause for alarm than a compliment." She turned slightly towards him and raised a finger to his chest. "And don't call me Carrots."

"Of course." He grinned. "Slip of the tongue."

Judy raised her eyebrow before shaking her head and looking back ahead to the path. She wasn't sure what to make of the fox's odd compliments for the moment. She certainly was proud of her bowmanship, but he must've had an angle. _He's trying to set me up for something, I'm sure of it_. A small grin played on her lips. _Maybe I should push back_.

"Your acting skills are rather good as well," she said, noticing his ears twitch out of the corner of her eyes as she casually walked. "To feign being drunk like at a moment's notice – and so believably – that surely wasn't your first time doing so." She allowed a simple smile to cross her face as she peered over at him.

He looked back at her with his eyebrows raised. Rolling his eyes and chuckling. "Miss Hopps, you're not very good at false flattery, stick with poignant insults."

A huff from her told him he won the exchange. She turned and stomped back towards Hopson, who could barely stifle a small laugh as she did so. She glared at him, causing him to turn away as she matched his pace, leaving Nick alone to lead ahead. "Insufferable…arrogant…" she mumbled as they continued. Hopson merely shook his head as the two followed.

The grin had returned to Nick, and he pressed on as the path bent around a patch of trees back down a hill toward Dunmar's. The sun was leaning towards the western sky as they finally reached the top of a hill that overlooked a small village by the riverbed. The rustic town's busy day was beginning to wind down as only a few townsfolk could be seen moving through the main street, tidying up before the sun began to set in the next couple hours. The only place still busy at this time was in the fields visible beside the town near the water, where various mammals toiled away preparing the fields for the coming season.

"Ah, Riversdale. Always a pleasure to come back here every so often," Nick mused as he awaited his cohorts atop the hill. He turned back to them as they finally arrived. "We've arrived in good time, well before sunset. Dunmar will be thrilled, no doubt."

"Assuming, as you've said, he's in his right mind?" said Judy, still with suspicion in her voice.

"Yes, a rather large assumption. I'm glad he was alert when you visited him, but we'll see if today he's a waxing gibbous or a waning crescent." He motioned for them to follow him down the hill towards Riversdale.

It was the wonderful scent of the village that always got to Nick. The clean air and smell of the earth filled his snout as they approached the town. Dunmar's residence lay on the western side of the village away from the river, and so they moved through attempting to be as unassuming as they could. Travelers from all over would pass through Riversdale on occasion, as it was on the main road between Iradell to the north and Sanabar, so there wasn't as much of a reason for them to try to blend in. However, Nick quickly noticed at least one reason they should attempt to keep their profile low.

"This...this isn't good," said the fox as they passed the main inn of the village. He waved his paw to gain the attention of his two comrades. "Miss Hopps, Mr. Hopson, you may want to see this.

"What are you going on about now?" said Judy as she approached. "We're nearly there…" her words fell as she saw what he was pointed to. Upon the wall, next to the door of the inn, were two pieces of parchment. "Proclamations?" Dread filled her as she read the information.

" _PROCLAMATION BY ORDER OF THE CROWN_

 _WANTED_

 _THE FUGITIVE, JUDY HOPPS_

 _For stealing a priceless relic from the Queen's personal treasury._

 _She is a rabbit, gray-furred, carries a bow and is considered skilled and dangerous._

 _She is known to be a co-conspirator with a traitor to the Crown, Abel Hopson._

 _Bring any details of her whereabouts to the Governor's Hall in Sanabar._

 _Reward: 100 Tarsen Golds"_

Judy's blood ran cold as she finished. "This...this isn't true. I never stole anything!" She looked to Hopson, who looked just as dismayed after reading the proclamation bearing his name. "Mr. Hopson...this...how could they do this?"

"I'm not sure what's at play here, Miss Hopps," said Hopson, "but we must be cautious now. I'd recommend we make haste to Mr. Dunmar's and keep out of sight as best we can. Thankfully it's nearly the end of the day and the village proper is quiet."

Judy looked at the proclamation again, hoping somehow the information would have changed. A small huff drew her attention to the side as she turned to see Nick.

"Miss Hopps...a fugitive who stole from the crown?" He eyed her.

"Mr. Wilde, I assure you these accusations-"

Nick interrupted her with a paw. "No matter, love. Even if they were true, I'm no saint myself. I just find it quite interesting that such a young bunny could have such a large grievance levied against her. It's quite endearing, actually."

Judy looked at him through tearing eyes. "I'm not a criminal, fox. I've done nothing wrong."

He shook his head. "My dear, it doesn't matter if you've done anything wrong. Frankly, I believe you, for what that's worth. All that matters is that they wish for others to believe you have. Trust me, I know that all too well." He peered around to ensure no one else had seen them. "Quickly, let's make for Dunmar's. We'll discuss this further once we're safely there."

Dunmar's cottage sat to the side of the village, a quaint little home set at the back of a path that forked away from the main road. A stone well was the first thing that would greet any visitors to the home, and from a distance Nick could see a familiar figure attempting to hoist a pail of water from it.

The older goat's fur was greyed with experience, his white beard flowing down to his midsection. His long horns extended backwards and twisted slightly inward as they reached their point. He wore a thick dark blue cloak over a simple brown outfit. The goat struggled while lifting the pail, eventually getting it up to the mouth of the well and placing it on the lip, breathing heavily for a moment. He straightened up, looking around for a moment before picking up his walking staff and wandering away from the well towards his home. The confused look in his eye worried Nick.

"This looks promising," he said cynically as he approached. "Oi! Dunmar!" he yelled, waving his paw as he got the goat's attention. Dunmar turned around at the voice, his eyes lighting up upon seeing the fox.

"Ah, Nick!" He walked slowly over, placing a paw on the fox's shoulder. "It's good seeing you, lad. It's been ages! How's your mum?"

Nick looked blankly for a moment at his friend before allowing a pained smile to cross his face. "Passed away five years ago, Dunmar."

The goat's eyes fell for a moment. "Oh…sorry to hear that. Lovely vixen, she was." His demeanor perked back up again suddenly as he continued. "Yes, before I forget, Nick, I had some visitors recently!"

Nick looked over his shoulder at Judy and Hopson, who had stayed back some ways, then back to Dunmar. "Good, do tell, who were they?"

"A lovely couple from Tarsen, inquiring about Turalis!"

Nick chuckled. "I think I know of them." He motioned his paws towards the two standing behind him, allowing the goat's gaze to fall that way.

Dunmar looked at them, studying them for a brief moment as his head turned slightly to the side. As if struck by an idea, he raised his head back up and started towards them.

"Ah, it's the lovely bunny couple I saw the other day! How was your trip to Sanabar?"

Judy and Hopson exchanged looks for a moment before Hopson spoke. "We're not…we're not a couple. I'm not even a bunny."

Dunmar smiled. "Yes, yes, of course. Tell me, were you able to find Mr. Wilde?" He looked expectantly at them, eyes wide.

Judy's eyes widened as well, but with sudden concern. She looked to Hopson, who shared her reaction, and then to Nick, who simply smiled and nodded.

Nick walked slowly up to Dunmar's side, lightly clapping his paws together. "A waning crescent it is, then." He placed a paw gently on Dunmar's shoulder, drawing his attention. "Unfortunately, Dunmar, they just missed me."

Dunmar's demeanor fell slightly as he turned back to Judy and Hopson. "Oh, well that's too bad. You'll have to try again, he's a slick character, that fox." He turned back to Nick again, his eyes widening once more. "Nick! It's been ages, lad! How's your mum?"

Nick turned to look over to Judy, rolling his eyes. She returned his gaze with a soft smile and a nod that said she finally understood what he was saying about Dunmar's condition.

The fox shook his head, putting on his best fake smile and turning back to the goat. "She's fine, Dunmar."

"Glad to hear it. Lovely vixen, she is. Be sure to give her my regards."

"I certainly will."

"Will you stay for tea, Nick?"

Nick nodded. "Of course, Dunmar. And while I'm here, we've business to discuss."

"Yes, I should probably tell you, Nick, I recently had some visitors from Tarsen."

"Allow me to guess," he cast a gaze back to his comrades, "a cranky hare and a beautiful young bunny?"

"No, a wolf."

Nick froze. The words rang in his ears like a gong. _A wolf._ "Excuse me…did you say a wolf?"

Dunmar smiled. "Yes, quite a nice fellow. Very proper. Knight of some sort."

He quickly looked to Judy, who shared his alarmed look. She darted over, placing herself in front of the goat.

"Mr. Dunmar, what did he say? Did he ask anything of you?"

Dunmar seemed confused at the young bunny's presence. "Ah, you're the doe that visited the other day! Were you able to find Mr. Wilde?"

Nick had seen enough. He lightly pulled Dunmar to the side, placing his paws on either side of the goat's face and locked eyes with him. "Dunmar, focus. Focus on me."

"Nick…what…"

"Focus!" he yelled as he peered into the goat's eyes. "What happened? The wolf knight who visited you, what did he want?"

Slowly, Dunmar's face began to soften as his eyes focused on the fox before him. "He asked if I'd seen a young rabbit doe named Judy Hopps."

Nick released his face. "Good, stay focused. What did you tell him?"

"Well, I told him that I'd seen a young bunny whom I had directed to head to Sanabar."

The fox looked to Judy, nodding. "That explains why we saw him on the path towards the city. Dunmar, did he ask anything else of you?"

The goat looked down for a moment, visibly forcing his mind to recall the events. "Yes. He asked what information I could provide them concerning the Lost City."

"And what did you tell them?" Nick asked, warily.

"That I still had my charts and notes from our expedition if they were interested in seeing them."

Nick took a step back and gave a hard glance at Judy. "Miss Hopps, I believe that the time is nigh for some answers, albeit not in the order I may have originally intended. Ulfred and his team obviously seem wise to your intentions of finding Turalis, and don't seem too keen on allowing you to do so. The question I must ask, however, is: to what lengths would they go to stop you?"

Judy looked down at her feet. "I…I don't know."

Without hesitation, Nick quickly moved for Dunmar's house, pushing open the door as he arrived. Inside he quickly located the chest where he knew Dunmar kept all the things associated with their previous expeditions. Pulling it from its place, he threw open the latch and lifted the lid.

"Mr. Wilde!" Judy shouted as she reached the door. She looked towards him and noted the chest he was staring blankly into. "What…what's wrong?"

"It's all gone. All of it."

"No…" Judy stepped into the home, peering into the empty chest.

Dunmar and Hopson entered shortly after Judy. The hare spoke first. "Miss Hopps, is everything alright?"

"It's all gone," Nick repeated. He looked to Dunmar. "What happened, Dunmar?"

The goat turned his head again, looking confused. "Happened to what?"

"The charts, Dunmar," he growled lightly as he stood. "The maps, the notes on our expedition." He slammed the lid of the chest down, startling the others present. "What happened to our work?"

Dunmar lowered his eyes again, trying to recall. "He took them. Put the manuscripts and the rolled maps into his belongings and took them. Said it was a…matter of the Capital's research."

Nick let out a long sigh as he turned to Judy. "I believe it's time we had our discussion."

The group moved into Dunmar's study, where a large desk cluttered with various parchments and manuscripts was. Several smaller seats and a smaller table filled the area in front of it, no doubt used for multiple discussions involving research expeditions and business arrangements in years past. Judy and Hopson sat across from Nick, who eyed them for a while as he gathered his thoughts.

"Perhaps it's wise to start with the most obvious question," Nick began. "What has possessed you to find Turalis?"

Judy looked to Hopson, who nodded. She looked back, holding her head as high as she could. "Truth, Mr. Wilde."

The fox's expression changed to one of surprise. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"I suppose it's best to start from the beginning," Judy replied. "My family hails from Fairenshire, north of the Capital in Tarsen. Our estate there is well known. When I was younger, my father was in the military, serving several longer tours on the Dark Continent.

"As a child, I always loved hearing his stories when he would return on furlough. But the stories I loved the most were of a mythical place his company had found called _Turalis_. From what I've been told, he was a part of the first group to discover Turalis over twenty years ago.

"As time went on, the Capital's researchers and scholars began to decipher more and more of the ancient symbols found there. This led to several other expeditions…including another my father went on after he retired from the military."

Nick raised an eyebrow. "Your father is a researcher for the crown?"

Judy's eyes and ears lowered. "Yes…he was."

After a solemn, understanding pause, Nick spoke again. "I'm sorry. When did he pass?"

"It's been six months. His passing…it is what set this entire journey in motion." She reached down to her belt, grabbing the dagger attached there. "Not long after his last expedition, father returned home very shaken and disturbed. He was visibly worried by the things he saw, and didn't want to tell many stories anymore. He brought with him a strange relic." She pulled the dagger from its sheath, revealing it not to be a blade at all. Instead, it was a long, thin pale blue item that resembled some type of odd key. "He told me…he told me to keep it safe, not to let anyone else have it. He said it was the key to the mysteries of Turalis."

Nick and Dunmar both eyed the relic. It shined in the fading light of the day coming through Dunmar's window. All over it were small indentations of a slight greenish hue, seemingly random in their placement.

The fox huffed. "No doubt this is the relic you've been indicted for stealing?"

Judy quickly returned the relic to its case. "I suppose so. But I did not steal anything. It was given to me by my father, as I just told you." She spoke defensively, keeping her eyes on Nick.

He gave a light laugh. "Don't worry, Car-" her furrowed look stopped him, "-Miss Hopps, I already told you I have trust issues with the crown myself. That, and breaking into the Queen's treasury isn't exactly something I could see you pulling off. Please, continue."

Judy slightly relaxed, though she was unsure of whether to be complemented or insulted by his words. "Yes, well, after he returned from the expedition, he just wasn't the same. Eventually, he disappeared entirely. Were it not for the occasional letter, we would have assumed he was dead already. Years went by with limited contact, and his letters became increasingly cryptic and paranoid.

"Nearly a year ago, Ulfred and a small company of Tarsen soldiers arrived at our estate asking the whereabouts of my father and if we had any of his belongings. We told them, truthfully, that we hadn't seen him in quite some time and didn't know where he was. It was a few months after that when Mr. Hopson arrived one day at our estate with word of his death. From here I believe Mr. Hopson can explain further."

Hopson cleared his throat. "I served in the Tarsen military with Miss Burrow's father in the war against Aramarth, where we became fast friends. After clinching victory, Tarsen's pursuits were able to be redirected back to expansion on the Dark Continent. I was moved to the Capital, he to the expansion efforts. You could imagine my surprise when he found me many years later and confided in me with the things he found while on his expedition. He went on about how it was the will of the Fires, and cautiously told me he was being watched. At first, I thought he was merely paranoid until Ulfred and his company came along."

Judy's ears dropped. Nick noted that this likely wasn't the first time she had heard the story, but that didn't make it any easier for her. She gripped the sheath of the relic tightly and averted her eyes for a moment. He knew she was strong, but even the strongest will would shake when recalling details of a loved one's untimely death.

"The wolf found us, violently demanding the notes and any items in his possession. Miss Burrow's father was mortally wounded in the ensuing battle. We managed to escape, and he pleaded with me to find Miss Hopps and protect her with my very life. Those were his final words. I took his notes with me and traveled to Fairenshire to find Miss Hopps."

Nick took a moment to process what he'd heard. He briefly looked over to Dunmar, rolling his eyes as he saw the goat had dozed off. Turning his attention back to Judy, he learned over the table, placing his paws on his muzzle and staring intently forward at nothing in particular. After a few moments of pregnant silence, he sat back in his chair and spoke. "So, what _truth_ is it that you think you'll discover in Turalis?"

Judy lightly pushed back on her ears as she looked to Hopson. She reached into the bag she carried at her side and pulled out a small manuscript. Laying it before Nick, she turned it around so he could see it.

"These are my father's notes, and likely one of the reasons the crown was after him." Judy motioned to the papers. "In them, he begins to mention things about the Resonant Stone and the myths surrounding Firesouls. These impossible things could not have possibly been what caused him to fall into the state he was in before he died. I can only gather that the actual truth can be found at Turalis and in the rest of the notes once deciphered."

"Deciphered?" asked Nick.

"Yes. Other than the initial letter, the entire manuscript is encrypted in various codes. Mr. Hopson and I were able to decipher most of the first entry, but the cipher seems to change without warning."

Hopson nodded. "It's an older Tarsen military code used for sensitive information. I never had much use of it, so I've not been the greatest help to Miss Hopps."

Nick picked up the manuscript and read over the first page.

" _Dearest Judy,_

" _By the time you receive these documents, I will be gone. Do not mourn my loss, as I am taken by the Fires. There is no purer form of freedom._

" _Abel Hopson, a true friend and trusted colleague, will be the one to deliver these notes to you. Please keep them safe. Do not let them fall into the paws of those who would use the secrets contained within for evil._

" _I considered destroying them, but the Fires would not have it. There must be a reason. I have submitted to their will. They have also assured me that my notes, written in code for additional safety, will be revealed to you in due time. Trust in yourself and you will decipher their meaning._

" _The relic I gave you many years ago for safe keeping...it is of dire importance now. It is the key to the mysteries of Turalis, as I told you. Keep it safe, and trust in both your father and the Fires and you will not be led astray. Surround yourself with those loyal to the Fires and loyal to you, and your journey will unfold before you._

" _I never apologized for disappearing those years ago, but there was no way to explain what I had seen, what the expedition had done to me and those with me. To see the power of Firesouls, the effects of the Resonant Stone for myself...it was too unbelievable for words. I hid myself from the world until I could understand the reality of what I encountered, pouring into research, translation, and experimentation. I was not alone in this. There are those funded by the crown who searched the end goals my studies found true...unnatural, unholy things mammals should never look into. I did all I do for the protection of my family...nay...the world at large._

" _Enclosed are the fruits of my labor. Use the information as you can. I didn't want to bring you into this, but the Fires cannot be wrong. Seek out Agrus Dunmar, a goat of Riversdale. He should be able to enlighten you with more information on the city of Turalis. Your journey will take you there. What exactly this journey will entail...I cannot say with certainty. But be warned...you will meet opposition. The same opposition that prevents me from being with you in the fur._

" _Trust in the Fires, my dear daughter._

" _-Alamar Lepori"_

Nick nearly dropped the manuscript on the table. "Miss Hopps…your father…" he looked up to her. "...your father was Alamar Lepori?"

Judy looked hesitant, but answered. "Yes. Why?"

The fox's ears pushed back against his head as he leaned back in his chair.

"Mr. Dunmar and I were on an expedition to Turalis eight years ago. That expedition was led by Alamar Lepori."

Judy's eyes widened. "You knew my father?!"

He nodded. "Yes, he was a great mammal. Brave, intelligent, and caring. I was merely an assistant to Dunmar, but your father treated me as an equal."

Judy leaned forward, bracing herself by her paws on the table. "Please, tell me more, what happened on that expedition?" She sat up slightly, staring at Nick. "What was so disturbing that it pushed my father to seclude himself like that?"

Nick looked away for a moment. "I don't know what he found there. I told you, I was merely an assistant to Dunmar." Judy's ears fell once more, unsatisfied by his answer.

The older goat, hearing his name, jerked awake. "What, what?" He turned to look at Nick before blinking his eyes to clear them. "Oh, Nick? You're still here?"

"Yes, Dunmar. Thanks for joining our conversation," chided the fox as he looked back to Judy and Hopson. "I hope that your father's recommendations to seek out Dunmar here haven't been disappointing."

Judy frowned. "Only in that the information we need now seems to be in the paws of our enemies."

Nick shook his head. "A matter to discuss tomorrow. It's getting late."

Dunmar leaned his neck over, causing it to pop several times as he straightened his back out. He seemed to only then realize the presence of guests in the room. "My, where are my manners? Nick? Go and prepare some tea for our guests! It's nearly sunset!"

Looking with contempt at his friend, Nick conceded and rose from his seat. "Of course. Miss Hopps, Mr. Hopson, will you have tea?" Seeing a nod from both, he departed to the other room, leaving them with Dunmar.

The goat looked them over for a moment, a sudden clarity coming over him. "My, my. Where has the day gone? If you need lodging I have some extra bedrolls."

Hopson nodded. "Yes, it would be better for us to stay here…if it's not too much trouble."

"It's no trouble, lad. I'm used to housing travelers when the need arises." He looked to Judy for a moment. "You know, it's good that you were able to find that fox."

Judy chuckled. "He wasn't as hard to track down as you made him out to be. He was right where you said, drinking in solitude at the bar."

Dunmar smiled. "Not exactly what I meant, dear. I meant it was for _his_ good that you found him."

Hopson and Judy exchanged a slight look of confusion before she spoke again. "What do you mean?"

"Nick is a good mammal. He always has been. I've known his family for years. Both his parents have passed, his sister moved out of Sanabar quite some time ago. He's been all alone ever since."

Judy looked at the goat with concern. "Mr. Dunmar, when we first arrived you asked about Mr. Wilde's mother, but now you say she's passed. Which is it?"

Dunmar sighed and placed a hoof to his head. "Oh dear, I must apologize. I may not have been in my best mind when you arrived. No, no, Nick's mother passed about four or five years ago. His father well over a decade ago. But those are his stories to tell, not mine. I worry about the lad quite often; I consider him a kind of son. I've told him on many occasions that he's more than welcome to come join me in Riversdale instead of that awful shack of his in the city. But he says he has his work there and those who depend on him."

Judy thought for a moment, choosing her words carefully. "Mr. Dunmar...do you know what Mr. Wilde does in Sanabar?"

The old goat let out a good belly laugh. "I haven't the foggiest. But it keeps him busy and his mind sharp, which is good for a young fox like himself. He's seen far too much hardship in his 28 years, and it tends to make him a bit cynical and grating to those around him."

"Grating is a good word for it," Judy added with a groan. "He's nearly insufferable at times."

Dunmar laughed again. "That's just one of Nick' traits. He uses that to keep others at a distance to protect himself. Keep looking and you'll find the chinks in his armor."

Hopson stifled a small chuckle, understanding what the goat was implying. Judy seemed to miss it, instead simply continuing her thoughts.

"Well if I find those chinks I'll be sure to strip him of his smugness and leave him exposed."

Dunmar laughed again, smiling. "Yes, you'll do well for Nick, my dear."

The young doe's ears perked up when the realization finally hit her. "What…oh no! No, I'm not… _we're_ not-"

"Keep pushing at him and I'm sure your relationship will stay strong."

Judy lowered her ears in frustration and let out a small sigh. "There is no relationship, Mr. Dunmar, I assure you. I would never have anything to do with that infuriating fox."

Dunmar raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "Oh? Well, I must say I'm rather confused then. It smells as though he's already marked you."

Hopson scooted his chair away from the now visibly angry bunny next to him. "That's…a rather humorous story."

"Oh, I'm sure it's one I'd love to hear!" exclaimed Dunmar.

A set of footsteps pulled all three of their attentions to the entryway of the study.

"Tea's ready!" Nick entered with a tray of prepared tea, noticing that all eyes were on him. Dunmar was smiling, Hopson was looking rather pale, and Judy looked even more furious than normal. "Did I miss something important?"

"STUPID FOX!" Judy exploded.

Nick winced slightly at her words. "Well…sounds like someone needs a little extra honey in their tea this evening."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all very much for the continued support on this story! I've been blown away by the reviews, the comments, and the offers to beta read for it. To let you know, I have the first major arc of this storyboarded out completely, should be about 10 chapters in total, but the whole story is looking to be around 40+ if I do it right. Chapter 4 is just about done and nearly ready for my beta readers, so I should be able to post it this week hopefully!**

 **I did have one question I wanted to help sort out, as I had a couple people ask me about the money and value of coins. In the first chapter I introduced Maranatha Silvers and Tarsen Golds. For reference sake, 5 Maranatha Silvers is about an average day's wages (roughly $100). 1 Tarsen Gold is worth about 20 silvers, or roughly a week's worth of wages. So when she pulls out golds, it's basically like she's pulling out wads of $100 bills. Do some math and that makes her offer of 200 golds for the expedition somewhere in the ballpark of $100,000 US. TL;DR, Judy's LOADED and not afraid to flaunt it.**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this and again, thank you all so much for the positive feedback. Please, let me know if you have any comments or suggestions! Also, if anyone is good with art, I'd love to get a good cover for this story as I go forward. Thanks again guys, and DFTBA!**


	4. The Wolf of Peace

**A/N: Thank you's are in order for biopheonix4810** **and cjsmith for reviewing this chapter for me! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Wolf of Peace**

* * *

Sitting in the main study of the Governor's Hall, an ocelot leaned over a desk as he poured his attention into a map of the various districts of Sanabar. Only becoming familiar with the city itself over the past month, the maps were key to understanding how the city was laid out and how it could best be managed. Other appointed magistrates had come and gone before him, accomplishing nothing other than holding a title and pocketing taxes. Oswald Purrington, however, wanted to be different. The city needed a fresh start and some new life.

The ports of the city, once used solely for trade and fishing, were now mostly overtaken by the Capital's need for warships and vessels capable of making longer journeys across the Cardician Ocean to the Dark Continent. What little commercial ports remained were now sequestered to the southern region, causing a clog of goods exiting the city and requiring tighter restrictions to not allow contraband or pirates entrance into the city.

The southern region of the city was home to some of the less savory residents. Thieves, moneylenders, smugglers, and vagabonds were a common sight. More often than not, even the city guard wouldn't venture too far into that area. It certainly didn't help that five years prior the river had flooded, taking out several homes near the banks of the river and leaving residents to rebuild their lives in wooden shacks. Funding for relief efforts had been funneled into supporting the Capital shipyards at the discretion of previous magistrates. Sanabar certainly wasn't the jovial port city it used to be.

Relations with the Capital were strained but calm at the moment. The Capital mostly let the city run itself provided that money and goods continued flowing unhindered. However, it was not uncommon to hear murmurs of resentment from the locals, especially the older generation who remained from when the Capital first took hold. Decades of broken promises later, the city bustled with work but waned in morale.

It was a lot of weight for one ocelot, but Purrington had asked for the position. Sure of himself, he continued studying by the light of the evening, making notes of areas he needed to frequent in the future to gain a better vision for what needed to take place in the city. Some of those areas would require guards, others likely not, but perhaps over time his presence would ease the tension of the commoners.

A knock at his chamber door pulled his attention away from his work. It was getting quite late, the sun was near setting, far too late for public visitations.

"Enter," he called. The door opened, revealing a smaller brown feline. "What is it, Terrence?"

The cat spoke meekly. "Begging your pardon, milord. A small company of soldiers just arrived…from the Capital, sir."

Purrington's eyes widened slightly at the unexpected news. Nodding, he motioned for the cat to exit. "Show them in."

"Yes, milor-" Terrence's words were cut a little short by a much larger gray paw pushing past him as a wolf made his way into the study. The cat regained his balance as two bobcats and a pig entered closely behind.

Purrington immediately raised his paws to stop them. "What is the meaning of this?"

Ulfred completely ignored him, instead making his way into the room and examining it. He gave a few sniffs before shaking his head. "Yes, I suppose this will do for now."

The ocelot looked on, heavily confused. "Do for what?"

Ulfred continued ignoring him, turning to look to the bobcats. "Purcell! Dander!"

The two bobcats immediately stood at attention, facing the wolf. "Yes, Captain?"

"Go and find out if this place has a cook and some meat. I'm quite famished."

"Yes, Captain!" they both cried in unison, exiting the room, pushing past the confused and equally frightened Terrence.

Ulfred continued examining the room, his eyes falling to the maps laid out on Purrington's desk. He began to move his paw towards them, shocked when they pulled away as Purrington removed them from the desk.

Slamming his paw down, the ocelot finally gained Ulfred's attention. "I ask again, good sir knight, what is the meaning of this intrusion?" Purrington's eyes caught the larger wolf's with a firm glare. Ulfred simply smiled.

"You must be Oswald Purrington. Heard a lot about you before I left the Capital." He leaned down, lowering his eyes to the ocelot's level. "Lots of promise, they say," he said, sarcasm in his tone.

Purrington was not amused, straightening himself up. "I demand to know who you are and what you're doing in my study!"

"Correction: _my_ study, at least for the time being." Ulfred turned to look at the remaining soldier and held out his paw. "Lieutenant Scroffer, my introduction letter."

"Yes, Captain!" The pig jumped into motion, reaching into the larger satchel he carried and removing a small rolled up paper with a wax seal. He made his way over, placing it into Ulfred's awaiting paw.

Ulfred offered the paper to Purrington, looking expectantly. "I am Ulfred the Gray, Captain of the Royal Guard, loyal to Her Majesty the Queen and, until further notice, the one in charge here. You'll find this letter contains such a delegation."

Purrington cautiously accepted the letter, eyeing it as he did so. The wax seal was imprinted with an insignia very familiar to the ocelot. "This…is the seal of the High Court." He broke the seal, opening the letter and reading it.

" _To Oswald Purrington, Honorable Magistrate of Sanabar and loyal servant to Her Majesty,_

" _On behalf of Her Majesty the Queen, your assistance and cooperation with Captain Ulfred the Gray's efforts are appreciated. Full authority, as required, will be given to him while he is in your presence. Consider his word equal to the High Court and reflective of Her Majesty's wishes._

 _-Adalbert Furlitten, Chief Justice of the High Court"_

Purrington looked up from the letter, seeing only annoyance and indifference in the wolf's eyes. "And what efforts, may I ask, am I to cooperate with?"

"Fugitives have entered your limits, Magistrate. Slipped right through your gates." Ulfred stepped towards the seat of the desk Purrington had been at, calmly placing a paw at the back of the chair. "I am here to smoke them out and return them to the Capital to pay for their crimes."

"I know of no fugitives here, Captain," the ocelot retorted. "This is news to me."

"Of course it is," the wolf chided. "You're merely a magistrate, you can't be expected to know everything that happens inside your city." The wolf took a seat. "However, this building will be our base of operations until the fugitives are captured. That makes this my desk now. Those maps would be of great benefit to me."

Purrington reluctantly gave the maps of the city districts back to Ulfred who spread them over the desk again. He sighed, looking to Terrence who still stood, nearly motionless, in the doorway. He turned back to the wolf, hesitant with his next words. "Who are these fugitives?"

Ulfred motioned to his lieutenant again. "The proclamations." Scroffer pulled two more pieces of parchment out of his satchel, laying them on the desk before Purrington. "We'll need your scribes to make copies of these and post them throughout the city."

The ocelot scanned the proclamations quickly. "Judy Hopps, wanted for stealing from the Queen. Abel Hopson, wanted for high treason against the crown." He motioned for Terrence to come over. "Have these taken immediately to the scribes' office."

"But milord, the day is nearly gone. The scribes will likely have left," Terrence protested.

Ulfred rolled his eyes and reached to his belt, pulling a large bag from it and allowing it to fall to the table. The familiar sound of gold clinking inside made both cats present straighten up instantly. "Then you'll have to ensure they return to work."

Terrence looked with mild trepidation at the wolf before turning back to Purrington. The ocelot nodded reluctantly, and Terrence picked up the parchments before leaving swiftly. Purrington stood behind the chair across from Ulfred, watching the wolf as he poured over the maps before him.

"Captain…how may I be of assistance in finding these fugitives?"

"Your city guard should be prepared to report to me tomorrow morning, every able-bodied one of them at my disposal," he said, not even bothering to look up from the maps.

"I'll alert the Marshall personally."

"Good." Ulfred finally managed to look up at the ocelot, who was awkwardly standing there still. "I'm assuming, of course, they're well trained in Tarsen military protocol?"

Purrington nodded. "Our city guard here is mostly military. You'll find them in top shape."

"I'm sure I will." He looked back to the maps as he breathed out, slowly looking back up at the ocelot. "Purrington?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"You're dismissed," he said, motioning a paw towards the door. "Do check to see if my soldiers found the cook properly. I tend to be a bit cranky when I'm hungry."

Purrington stepped back from the chair, utterly offended but knowing his place. He hesitantly bowed before exiting the study. Scroffer moved to close the door afterwards, turning back to his superior.

"Captain...I do think you've quite upset the current Magistrate," Scroffer said.

"Yes, what a pity," he replied dryly. Ulfred looked back to the maps before him, eying specifically the ports on the southern side where commercial vessels were docked. "We will need to begin gathering intelligence tonight. Lieutenant?"

The pig straightened up. "Yes, Captain?"

"Find us proper lodging for the night, I'm sure even a shack like this must have a Captain's suite and barracks. Return to me afterwards and we'll take to the city."

"Yes, Captain." The pig slowly shuffled out of the room, shaking his head as he did so.

Finally alone, Ulfred searched the desk for a quill and began making notes directly on the maps before him. Circling the southern docks, he wrote a single name. "Wallace Talison. My only lead in this wretched city. Hopefully not another dead end."

* * *

Night had fallen in the city, the lampposts dotting the streets the only form of light above them as Ulfred and his team made their way south towards the docks. They passed by only a few mammals still out this late, tending to whatever personal business they had. Ulfred didn't care, nor did he care about the odd looks he got from each of them as he walked. Commoners in Sanabar likely had never seen a true knight from the Capital.

Finally having reached the docks themselves, Ulfred set himself to find anyone in the area who might know something of Wallace Talison. As they pressed on, they caught sight of two mammals that were finishing up rigging their vessel to a smaller dock.

"Hail, citizens," Ulfred announced as he approached.

One of the mammals, a raccoon, looked up with in surprise at the knights approaching him. "Well, look here Russell," he called to the weasel with him. "Seems somebody's lost their way. I dinnae think these lads know where they are."

Ulfred and Scroffer met them at the end of the dock, standing under the sole lamp post in the area. "I've need of information, we're looking for someone."

The weasel stepped forward. "Capital grunts snoopin' around after dark in the docks. Can't be lookin' for anyone of repute then, eh _dog_?"

Scroffer moved his hoof to the hilt of his blade, stopped short by Ulfred's raised paw. He dropped his arm back down, but still sneered at the weasel. "Careful how you address the Captain, weasel."

Russell raised his arms, feigning concern. "Oh, Fires forbid." He turned towards the raccoon. "Hear that, Fenton? We've been approached by a captain!"

"Aye, Russell. Seems these blokes are serious." Fenton stepped forward, eyeing the wolf before him. "I dinnae ken what type mammal yer lookin' for, Captain, but I'd wager he's even less fond of Capital dogs than we are."

Ulfred stood motionless, showing their words falling flat. "I'll get right to it, then. We're looking for Wallace Talison. Have you heard of him?"

Fenton looked around himself for a moment. "Dinnae you hear me, lad? We don't help yer kind here. Capital grunts, wandering into the docks thinkin' you own the place."

Scroffer again placed his hoof to this blade, but again was stayed by a paw from his superior.

"I'll ask again, raccoon," Ulfred said, reaching to his belt for his coin pouch. Raising it up and giving it a shake, he looked directly at Fenton. "We're looking for Wallace Talison. Do you know where we can find him?"

Fenton's eyes grew wider, and he looked over at Russell for a moment. "Maybe. Depends on how much the information is worth to ya. Mind's been a little fuzzy lately, after all."

Ulfred opened the pouch, producing two golden coins. "Getting clearer?"

A nervous laugh escaped from Russell's mouth as he eyed the coins. "By the Fires, Fenton. Ol' Wallace pissed off the wrong heads this time." He eagerly extended his paw, expecting to receive the coins.

"Tut-tut," said Ulfred, pulling his paw back. "Information first."

A smile grew on Fenton's face. "Fine. Wallace Talison's got a smaller ship just two docks down from here. Fires allotted you a good time, they did. He was shippin' out in the morning for the Capital."

Ulfred looked at the raccoon with a small level of doubt. "Good. Take me to his vessel and these two coins are yours." He motioned his paw for them to lead, and the two walked on. Ulfred looked at Scroffer as he turned to follow. "Lieutenant, three things motivate mammals. Money, females, and then fear. Only use fear if you must."

"Yes, Captain." The pig looked down after his rebuke. He turned to see the two bobcats eyeing him cautiously. "What are you two looking at?" He grunted and stepped to follow the Captain. Dander let out a stifled laugh as he and Purcell followed as well.

Just as Fenton had said, a few docks down another vessel was being loaded by the dim light of lanterns. The raccoon pointed out an older gray fox from the end of the dock. "That's Wallace."

Ulfred looked harder at the fox in question, his eyes widening as the fox pulled his arm from beneath his cloak to point towards something a boar had dropped. Ulfred smiled upon seeing a hook instead of a paw. "Matches the description we were given earlier." He turned to Fenton and Russell, awarding each a Tarsen gold before directing his soldiers to follow him towards the dock.

Fenton eyed the coin for a moment before looking up and calling after the wolf. "What are ya plannin' to do to ol' Wallace?" The wolf didn't even bother acknowledging him as they walked down the length of the dock, leaving Fenton and Russell behind. "Well, Rus, seems Wallace may be in a spot o' trouble, eh?"

"Aye, Fen." Russell nodded and smiled. "Wanna go watch?"

Ulfred approached the vessel slowly. Under the light of lanterns and stars, he could make out the shape of it. It was a smaller vessel, single mast and flat bottomed. A perfect vessel for moving goods-legal or otherwise-along the coast and across the Tarsenic Bay to the Capital. Ulfred ran a series of potential paths through his mind that Hopps and Hopson could be on if boarding a smuggling ship was their intent. That was assuming, of course, the drunken fox's words were to be trusted.

Wallace growled some more orders towards the smaller crew of his vessel. "Hurry up with those barrels, ye scoundrels, an' dinnae drop 'em. Each of 'em is worth more than ye." Three boars continued loading barrels and boxes onto the vessel as the knights approached. Ulfred noted one boar walked very slowly, and with an obvious heavy limp.

Reaching the gangplank, Ulfred signaled for his team to stop and he observed for a moment before speaking. "Wallace Talison?"

The older fox's head snapped at hearing his own name. With a cautious glare, he padded down the gangplank to see who was visiting him. "Aye. Who's askin'?" He stopped just before them, eyeing each of the knights. "What do ye need from me, good knights?"

"Information concerning fugitives."

Wallace cocked his head to the side, unsure of how to respond. "I dinnae ken how I could be of service then, Captain."

"According to my sources, you were seen recently with the fugitives. A gray-furred rabbit doe and a tan and beige hare, former soldier."

Wallace raised his good paw to his chin. "Sounds somewhat familiar. What's that worth to ye, Captain?"

Ulfred remained stoic, not showing his annoyance. "Their names are Judy Hopps and Abel Hopson. They are fugitives conspiring against the crown. It would be in your best interests to bring them to us."

Wallace laughed. "I cannae bring ye someone I don't have, Captain."

"Of course," Ulfred sighed. He raised his paw, signaling his team. "Purcell, Dander!"

The two bobcats immediately walked forward and responded in unison. "Yes, Captain!"

"Search the ship. Check every cabin and floor, look for inconspicuous places to hide things."

"Yes, Captain!" At once, the two felines began marching up the gangplank, stopped at the top by a large boar.

"And just where do you think you're going?" the boar grunted, drawing his blade.

Ulfred gave a hard look to Wallace. "If you've any value for your crew, tell them to leave the ship while my soldiers search."

Wallace grimaced, snarling his lip slightly as he turned and waved the boar back. "Let them on." He backed away slightly, beginning to feel very unnerved under Ulfred's gaze. "I dinnae ken what ye expect to find, Captain. I've no fugitives on me ship."

"For your sake, I should hope not." Ulfred continued glaring, pressing his superiority into Wallace's mind. The boars had all come off the ship now, moving to stand behind their leader.

Wallace was visibly nervous as he saw Purcell and Dander moving below deck. His eyes darted back and forth between his ship and the wolf. "I'm tellin' ye, Captain. I dinnae have any fugitives. I only saw the one yer lookin' for briefly yesterday."

"And whom did you see, fox?" Ulfred asked.

"The doe, gray-furred, carries a bow."

Ulfred nodded slowly. "Yes, Judy Hopps. What did she ask of you?"

"Of me?" Wallace raised his paw. "She asked nothin' of me, instead choosin' to attack me crew whilst I was collecting on a debt."

"She attacked you?"

"Aye, injured me crewmen, gave me a nasty bump on me head. All because of that blasted fox, Wilde."

Ulfred raised an eyebrow. "Another fox? Describe him."

"Nicholas Wilde. Red fox, half me age. Wears a red cape and hat. Tricky son of a vixen, he is." Wallace cut his eyes to the ship again, seeing the two bobcats carrying a long crate back up from the lower deck. "And that's all I know!"

Purcell and Dander brought the crate down the gangplank, setting it before their Captain. "Captain, I believe we found something that may require your attention."

Wallace growled slightly at the two before stepping back.

Ulfred leaned over and opened the crate, peering at the contents for a moment before smiling. He reached down, pulling up a small flowering plant. Giving a small sniff, he placed the plant back. "Deadly nightshade, illegal to possess, and certainly illegal to smuggle into the Capital." He took again to glaring at Wallace. "Care to explain?"

Wallace snarled again, stepping back behind the two able-bodied boars. "What are ye two waitin' for? Get these knights away from me goods!" With no hesitation, the boars drew their swords and pressed forward. Ulfred stood calm as they approached, realizing his back was to the end of the dock.

"That tells me quite a bit, Mr. Talison." Purcell, Dander, and Scroffer had all drawn their blades by this point, moving to intercept the boars as they approached. The first swung wide at Scroffer, who parried expertly before planting a kick directly into the boar's gut that sent him over the edge of the dock and into the waters below. The second boar fared no better with his target, losing his sword within seconds and joining his comrade in the water.

Flustered, Wallace himself stepped forward and raised his hook to strike Ulfred. Swinging down, he was shocked when Ulfred merely brought his paw up and caught the hook, stopping it inches from his face with an incredibly firm grip. Ulfred twisted the fox's arm to the side and placed his other paw on Wallace's shoulder, causing him to yelp in pain as he hunched over. Ulfred examined his hook for a moment.

"Smuggling deadly nightshade into the Capital, a hook for a paw…" With a grunt, he pushed Wallace away. The fox stood upright as he gripped his pained arm. "Not many buyers for that amount of nightshade, and not many that would remove a paw as a form of punishment." Ulfred stepped forward, staring him down. "How long have you worked for the Serenus Igne, Mr. Talison?"

"There's no drink on me ship. What are ye talkin' about?"

"Of course." Ulfred looked to his subordinates. "Burn the ship."

Wallace's face filled with horror at the words. "Wait, wait! If'n ye want to find yer fugitives, I can tell ye who they're with!"

Ulfred looked on, unimpressed. "If you mean a fox with a red cape and hat, I've no interest in getting in the middle of some personal quarrel."

"Nicholas Wilde! The doe yer after hired him as some kinda guide!"

"As a guide? To what?"

"I dinnae ken, but she had a pouch full of Tarsen gold to pay him with. That's all I know!" he pleaded.

The wolf thought for a moment. "They were with him on the path, then. Her scent was stronger after we passed him. They must have been headed back to that crazy old goat's." He eyed Wallace once more. "Where can I find more information on this Wilde?"

"Duke's Tavern, barely a mile from here. He's a regular there."

Ulfred shook his head. This was turning out to be a long evening. "Purcell, Dander!"

"Yes, Captain!"

"Burn the ship."

Wallace's eyes widened at the words. "Ye cannae...I told ye everythin' I know!"

The wolf sighed. "Smuggling contraband into the Capital. Possession and intent to distribute illegal nightshade. Attacking a member of the Royal Guard. Interfering with an investigation by the Crown." The sound of shattering lanterns pulled all attention to the ship as fires began growing on board. "I could have you hung for any one of these, but that would take nearly a week to process and officiate. Consider this my version of letting you off with a warning." With that, he kicked the crate containing the nightshade off the side of the dock into the water.

The two bobcats rejoined Ulfred and Scroffer, and the wolf motioned for them to leave. As they walked off the dock, Wallace could only watch as the flames began engulfing his ship. Turning, he spat towards them. "Curse ye, Capital dogs! And curse that blasted Wilde!"

* * *

From a distance, a raccoon and a weasel watched as the ship glowed with fire in the dark. Before long, the blaze had garnered the attention of others in the area, each stopping to watch the blaze as it consumed Wallace's ship. Some called for help, but it was too late.

"Oi, Fen," Russell said, nudging his friend out of his stupor. "Guessin' they found some of Wallace's less-than-legal goods?"

Fenton shook his head. "Don't know, Rus. But I suppose that'd make sense. Though the Capital don't pay her knights to make sense, just to follow."

"Thought I heard Wallace screamin' about Wilde. Think ol' Nick's involved somehow?"

"For his sake, I sure hope not," the raccoon mused. "Nick and the Capital don't really get along, after all."

Russell laughed. "No one here in Sanabar has any real love for the Capital, and with a knight showin' up burnin' ships, that's not likely to change."

"Aye...it's likely to get worse." Fenton eyed the wolf and his company as they walked away, the fire from the ship keeping them illuminated well past the end of the docs. His keen eyes followed them and he looked ahead, trying to guess their path. "Hey, Duke's is up that way. Think they'll head there?"

"Probably. Ya know, I could use a drink meself," Russell added. "Perhaps I should go follow? Might make for a fine evenin's entertainment when those knights meet Duke's regulars."

"Probably a sound idea, Rus." The raccoon slowly raised a paw to his chin, then nodded. "I should probably look for Nick, make sure he's aware his name's been tossed around. I owe him at least that for what he's done for us. I'll check his shack."

With that, the two separated for the evening. Fenton couldn't help but have a small pang of worry. Knights coming to Sanabar were one thing, but knights willing to scuffle with workers, burn ships, and investigate names were much more of a bother, especially when that name happened to be Nicholas Wilde. Trouble always seemed to be following that fox, but also an inordinate amount of luck. Fenton couldn't wait to see how he'd managed to get himself involved with this one.

* * *

Ulfred and his team moved away from the docks, setting their sights on a small, run-down bar on the outskirts of the city. The salt in the air was starting to bother Ulfred's nose.

"Purcell, Dander!" he barked. The two bobcats filed in next to him at attention. "This seems to be the place. Go in and begin gathering up any intelligence you can on this Wilde. The lieutenant and I need to speak in private."

"Yes, Captain!" the two responded in unison. They turned and walked to the bar, leaving Scroffer and Ulfred alone.

Scroffer shook his head at the blind loyalty the two bobcats had. His action caught Ulfred's eye, earning him a sharp glare when he turned back to his superior.

"You have something to say, Lieutenant?" he growled.

"No, sir."

Ulfred's glare didn't waver. "Lying to a superior is a reprimandable offense, soldier. I can smell your hesitation from here."

"Captain, if I may speak," he began, turning his head away from Ulfred. "I'm concerned what impact setting a ship on fire in the city will have. The citizens here already seem to resent us as it is."

"A risk I considered, Lieutenant. And one I deemed null." Ulfred slowly paced before his subordinate. "The citizens here do not have the luxury of a large military presence like those in Capital do. They must learn their place in our society."

"But...you said yourself that fear is a last resort."

"For an individual mammal, yes, but you cannot buy a city like you can an individual. For mammals as a group, fear is always quicker and more efficient. Letting this city see us as tyrants is fine in my eyes provided they understand that tyrants rule the lesser."

"But, sir, antagonizing them could cause problems for the City Guard after we leave."

"The City Guard will need to respond in kind, then. Allowing the public that type of attitude is a sign of their weakness, something I'll have to speak with Purrington about. Giving these civilians a reminder of who is in control seems all the more necessary. Do you understand, Lieutenant?"

The pig lowered his head again. "I understand."

"I understand, _sir,"_ Ulfred said, his tone lowering on the final word. "Did you forget your rank, Lieutenant? Your _place?_ "

"This isn't how Captain Hop-"

"Do not mention that fool's name in my presence!" Ulfred growled.

Scroffer's eyes widened as a sweat broke out on his brow. "Forgive me, Captain."

"Don't let it happen again, or I'll have you assigned to the lowest level of the Rex Castrum prisons for the remainder of your career."

Scroffer offered a salute to his captain, bowing his head to him to hide his shame. "It will not happen again, sir."

"Good. Now, head back to the Governor's Hall before my allergy to insolence acts up anymore. I expect a report of our current findings to be prepared before I return." Ulfred moved past him, simply waving his paw for him to leave. He let his mind wander for a moment, recalling all the details of the fox he'd met on the path from Riversdale. _Nicholas Wilde...why do I feel as though you're going to be a source of grief for me?_

Entering the bar, he scanned the room for his other two soldiers, finding them standing by a table with a visibly perturbed bear and two wolves.

"I told ye," the bear grumbled in a deep voice, "Capital tossers like yerselves aren't welcome here!" The bear stood, looming over the two much smaller bobcats.

Purcell placed a paw on the hilt of his blade, stepping back as he noticed his Captain entering the bar. Ulfred walked up, stoic as usual as he approached the angry bear.

"Great, another dog from the Capital come to intimidate us," the bear chided.

Without hesitation, Ulfred reached to his belt, causing the bear to tense up and the wolves to stand as well. Grabbing the pouch full of coins from his waist, he tossed the bag to the table, causing golden coins to fall out as it landed. The eyes of all present grew two sizes.

Ulfred smiled. "Want that gold? Then tell me everything you can about _Nicholas Wilde._ "

* * *

 **A/N: I promise we'll get back to the heroes next time! Thanks again for reading, and thank you all so much for the support you've given on this project. I'm seeing tons of views and getting some good reviews on here, but I really need your input to make sure I'm heading in the right direction. Let me know if you have any questions concerning the story, and feel free to follow as Chapter 5 is coming soon!**


	5. Wanted

**A/N: Big thank you to cjsmith and biopheonix4810 for editing and reviewing this chapter! Nearly 1500 views and over 50 follows, you guys are awesome!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Wanted**

* * *

A half-moon lit up the night sky, allowing just a small amount of illumination in the study where Judy attempted to sleep. Dunmar was true to his word, providing very warm bedrolls for Hopson and herself. Hopson had long since fallen asleep, a wonder that Judy could never quite fathom. It was as if he could merely will his body into slumber, while her mind raced after the events of the day.

Her outburst earlier in the evening had earned her a bit of space, which she felt was due. She ended up refusing the tea, instead asking if Mr. Dunmar had a bath or at least some perfumes handy to remedy the wretched scent Wilde cursed her with. A bath was available, thankfully, but try hard as she did, the blasted scent only faded slightly. In the end, it was nice to bathe properly for the first time in quite a while, and she had hoped that alone would help lull her into a good sleep for the night.

However, now she realized that was pointless. As she alternated between staring at the ceiling and staring out the window at the moonlight, she couldn't help but notice the scent of the fox still attacking her nose with each turn. Every whiff of it reminded her of the smug grin on his face and his words.

" _You're my property now, Carrots."_

Disgusted, she turned on her side, hoping the lack of moonlight would help her finally reach sleep. How one fox could get her so upset in such a short period of time…and yet she needed him, now more than ever. The goat's memory and ability to guide them was suspect at best given his condition, so the fox's knowledge was invaluable. Beyond that, it seemed that Wilde also knew more of her father, a topic she had always hoped to explore with her father personally. His letter instructed her to trust in the Fires, but what kind of benevolent spirits would guide her to such a wretched creature as Nick Wilde?

Finally forcing her mind to settle, she rolled again to her back and placed her paws behind her head. Staring at the ceiling, she suddenly noticed a small amount of noise coming from the main room of Mr. Dunmar's house. Breathing in deeply, she allowed her ears to perk and turn towards the sound, hoping to make it out. She could barely make out two voices, Mr. Dunmar and the fox, speaking with each other over the sound of a crackling fire. _What are those two discussing this late?_

She rose from her bedroll, careful to avoid making noise. Slowly, she crept towards the door of the study, lightly pulling on the handle as it opened just enough to let in some light from the fire. The voices were much clearer now, and she could just see the two. Dunmar sat at a table across from the fireplace with Nick standing before him raising his paws above his head.

"I don't know, Dunmar. With the Capital on their tails, that changes things."

"Only in that they need our help all the more. Your help, truly. I don't know what I am to offer."

"We've kept out of sight from the crown until now. Moving against them like this would put us in their sight." Nick moved to lean on the table Dunmar sat at. "Is it truly worth it for what may be found there?"

"I don't know, Nick, but you cannot deny that the Fires are moving in this."

Nick rolled his eyes. "The Fires are known for their _primrose paths_."

Dunmar shook his head. "Don't doubt them, son. They've led you thus far, and the disasters of the past aren't the fault of the Fires, but the mammals who defy them."

"Aye…but what calamity awaits us this time?" Looking up to the goat, he simply nodded. "Very well. I suppose it's better to go and see what awaits rather than send a young doe like that off to her death."

A small grin came over Dunmar's face. "You fancy her, don't you?"

Nick smiled. "That doe certainly does draw one's attention, lovely as she is."

Listening from the doorway, a mix of blush and disgust overcame Judy's face. The fox's intentions were certain to come out now, and she didn't doubt his perversity for a moment.

"Strong willed, clever…and good in a fight, for certain," Nick said. Judy was surprised at his words, as she had expected very different commentary on her. Nick lowered his head. "I can't believe she's Lepori's daughter. That rabbit…continues surprising me to this day."

"Yes, all the more reason for us to help her, Nick. We owe it to him, if nothing else. He saved us…"

"He didn't save us, Dunmar. _We_ saved us. You're still affected to this day. He let it happen." Nick's voice lowered, becoming almost a growl. He turned away from Dunmar, staring into the fireplace. The fire seemed to emulate his growling, becoming brighter as it consumed the wood.

"He, like us, didn't know the effects. He wasn't aware of them. He was tricked, just like us." Dunmar stood from his seat, moving slowly towards the fox. "But he also gave of himself to help us. You know that better than I."

"Aye…he helped me, alright. Turned me into what I am now."

"Lest you forget, son, he took the brunt of the crown's wrath, leaving us hidden afterwards."

Judy slinked backwards from the door. _What happened on that expedition?_ She shook her head slightly and peered back through.

Nick sighed. "I suppose you're right, we do owe him at least for that."

"All the more reason for us to help Miss Hopps and Mr. Hopson. This is obviously the work of the Fires, bringing them to us to pay back the debts we owe to her father."

"Judy Hopps…she's nothing like her father."

His words shot a sting into Judy's heart as her ears lowered. She had always wanted to be like her father…this fox couldn't possibly understand that.

"He was kind, giving, and earned his own way. Judy Hopps is nothing but a spoiled, pretentious little princess who happens to have some combat training. She comes from a higher end estate, speaks too proper, and expects everyone to cater to her whims. Do I fancy her? I pity her. She hasn't yet seen the harshness of life like I have."

 _Harshness…_ Judy thought. _I've had my share of loss, fox. I didn't choose my upbringing._

"Nicholas, you act as though you're some kind of sage," said Dunmar, agitation in his voice. "You're still young as well, lad."

"I've been through more than she has, and I had nothing given to me-"

"All the more reason for you to be by her side," the goat interrupted. He placed a hoof on Nick's shoulder. "She needs you, Nick."

The fire behind him began to calm down, lowering the light against his face. "I'm no good when someone needs me, Dunmar."

"You can't hold on to that anymore. That's the real reason for your frustration, isn't it? She reminds you of-."

Nick turned to him sharply. "No, she doesn't." The fox turned away from him, walking towards the fire as it began to glow brighter again. "She's nothing like Penelope."

Judy's eyes widened. _Penelope?_

"Nick, it's been how many years?"

"Eight years, and I'd thank you for not dredging it up again," Nick snapped.

"You need to let go. Miss Hopps isn't as you're making her out to be. I'm sure many of her father's qualities lie within her. And, knowing _you_ , you haven't given her much reason for those positive qualities to come out. I'm sure you've been nothing but aggravating to her."

Judy shook her head, rolling her eyes. _Aggravating doesn't begin to describe him._

Nick mused for a moment, finally turning back to Dunmar with a half-hearted smirk. "She is quite fun to pick at." He slowly returned to the table, sitting and placing a paw to his head, rubbing gently at his forehead. "Why, Dunmar?"

"Why what?"

"Why now? Why after all these years does Turalis call me back?"

The older goat calmly moved to sit across from him once more. "I don't know why the Fires move as they do, only that they do. Perhaps there is one more mystery there for us, maybe some closure."

Nick raised an eyebrow, looking confused. "You speak as though you're going with us, Dunmar."

Dunmar smiled and nodded. "I am."

"No, you can't possibly make that kind of jour-"

"This old goat has one more adventure left in him, youngster."

Nick's face grew with concern. "Dunmar, you can barely take care of yourself here in the safety of Riversdale. How are you to manage a journey across the ocean, through the jungles, traversing the Painted Sea?"

"The Fires will guide me, and you'll be there to keep me alert."

"You're mad, you know that?"

Dunmar laughed. "All the best goats are." The older goat stood once more, moving to add more wood to the fire which had started to die down. "We'd better get some rest before the morning surprises us."

"Aye," Nick responded. "I suppose tomorrow we'll have to decide on a path to take, assuming Miss Hopps will deign to listen to me."

"Treat her properly, Nicholas, and she'll come around."

Nick laughed. "I've almost forgotten how to treat a female properly."

"Then just try to act like your father. He was a proper gent."

Nick rolled his eyes. "I'll do my best."

With that, Dunmar paced off towards his bedchamber, leaving Nick behind. The fox sighed as he leaned back in the chair, kicking his legs up to rest on the table before him.

Judy watched him for a moment, attempting to glean what she could from his silence. She stared intently at his face, trying to make out his expression which was silhouetted by the fire behind him. He was such a strange fox, so aggravating. But tonight she'd heard what sounded like genuine pain in his voice when he spoke of the past.

"You can come out now, Miss Hopps," he said.

His words caused her to jump slightly, shattering her thoughts and making her gasp before she realized it. She slapped her paws to her mouth, but it was too late.

Nick laughed at the sound. "You forget, my dear, I can both hear nearly as well as you and can see quite well in the dark. I've known you were listening for some time."

Annoyed, Judy opened the door the rest of the way, stepping into the light of the fire. Her ears had drooped behind her as she shuffled forward. Standing silently for a moment, she finally raised her head and ears higher and stood up straight. "I am not a pretentious little princess."

Nick snickered as he dropped his feet back to the floor. "So you heard all that, too?"

"Yes, I did." Judy raised her nose, looking away for a moment and folding her arms. "And don't think for one moment that I would forgive such insults."

He shook his head. "There you go again. All proper and stiff."

Judy cut her eyes back to him. "Forgive me for being the civilized one here! Perhaps if you wouldn't treat me so casually-"

"This isn't Fairenshire, Carrots," he interrupted. "This isn't your estate, and I'm not your servant. This is the real world."

"I am quite aware of where I am, fox."

"Obviously not, love." Nick stood from his chair, moving over closer to her. "While back home you may have gotten your way with a pouty lip or a flutter of the eyes, here in the real world those things only get you the treatment I've given you."

"At home I was respected! Not treated as a piece of meat or some pleasurable company!"

"You were a rich master's daughter, of course you were respected. But here, you're just a pretty stranger. At least until you're proven otherwise."

"Well, you could at _least_ treat me as a proper mammal, not just some object for consumption!"

Nick shook his head. "I can see that this is getting us nowhere." He moved in front of her, extending a paw. "Allow me to apologize."

Judy looked at him with doubt. "Apologize?"

"Yes. As you heard, Dunmar rightfully chastised me tonight. I've been a pain to you and given you no reason to truly trust me or even relate to me in an amiable manner."

Judy looked down for a moment before raising her eyes back to his. "You have been _yourself_."

The pointed words cut a little into Nick. "Right. Myself. Well, starting now, I'll try to be someone else. I owe that to your father."

"What did my father do? What happened on that expedition that caused you to owe him anything?"

Nick turned back towards the fire, allowing an awkward silence to pierce the room for a moment. "Your father sought truth in Turalis, and I can only imagine he found what he was looking for there. I wasn't privy to a lot of it, being merely an assistant to Dunmar. Afterwards, whatever it was he found garnered a lot of contention from the Crown. Your father took the brunt of that for us, allowing us to remain relatively anonymous." He turned back to Judy, motioning towards the room she'd come from. "I wager the things he learned that gained him so much strife are held inside those cryptic notes of yours."

Judy eyed him cautiously. "Why do I feel like there's more you're not telling me?"

The fox laughed. "Likely the same reason I feel as though you wouldn't believe me, no matter what I said."

She nodded. "Fair enough." The rabbit moved forward, pushing herself up on her toes to allow her a better chance of meeting Nick eye-to-eye. "And for the record, I am certainly my father's daughter. I have always been like him."

"Certainly," he echoed. He leaned closer, shortening the gap between them as he moved his face near hers. "Forgive me for just not seeing it, since it appears 'you have been _yourself'_." His mocking tone earned another huff from her as she turned to head back to the study and her bedroll. Nick shook his head again before sitting back in his chair and once more propping his legs up.

Sleep couldn't come quickly enough for either of them.

* * *

The morning light shone in through the windows of Dunmar's home, illuminating the room but not finding any sleeping mammals. The study was empty save for two neatly rolled beds placed gently along the side of the room, the only evidence of previous guests. Inside the main bedchamber of the home, nothing moved either. The only living thing in the house was a rather loudly snoring fox with his legs propped up and his chair leaning backwards rather precariously.

Outside, Judy and Hopson were drawing water from the well for the morning. Bringing the bucket up, Hopson placed it on the stone mouth of the well before drawing some of it in his paws to drink. The cold water felt wonderful in his mouth, and he used his wet paws to rub some of the cool liquid on his face as well. Judy quickly did the same, dipping her fingers in again and using them to brush the fur on her ears and face. Shaking off slightly, she nodded to Hopson.

"I do hope Mr. Dunmar is able to find some breakfast. I hope we didn't impose on him too much by staying."

Hopson simply shook his head. "He seemed more than willing to put us up for the night, however we should do what we can to repay his kindness after we leave."

"Certainly," she replied, keeping what she had heard the previous night to herself for now. She didn't know if Mr. Dunmar had been serious in his conversation with the fox about joining them. The idea didn't sit that well with Judy, as she felt the goat would slow them down.

Judy made her way back to Dunmar's home and pushed the door open. As she expected, the main room was still occupied by a snoring fox. Annoyed further, she slammed the door behind her to make her presence known.

The sound of the door slamming behind him caused the fox to jerk suddenly, causing his chair to finally tip past its balance and fall backwards, giving a loud thud as his back met the floor. Groaning, he leaned his head back to see two gray-furred feet.

"Good morning, Mr. Wilde," she said, annoyance in her voice. Judy simply shook her head as she moved past the fallen fox and padded off towards the fire to warm and dry her paws.

"Ugh…good morning yourself, Carrots." Nick picked himself off the floor, rubbing at his eyes and yawning. "Quite the pleasant wake up, hearing your dulcet voice first thing."

Judy ignored his comments, instead taking her satchel and gear off the table next to him and readying herself. After a moment, she looked towards him. "We'll be ready to depart once Mr. Dunmar returns."

"Very well. Do you have a plan, or would you like to discuss one with me?"

"The plan is the same, Mr. Wilde. We'll secure a vessel in Sanabar and make our way to the Dark Continent."

"We won't last without those maps and charts, love."

"You must've hit your head when you fell, or do you not remember that the maps and charts were taken?"

Nick laughed. "I remember, Miss Hopps. And by the Fires, I intend to take them back."

Judy's eyes widened. "Are you mad? You think you can just walk into the city and request they be given to you? Complete with a ribbon for aesthetic?"

Nick laughed. "I don't suppose it will be quite that easy, but yes I do have every intention of getting them back."

"And how do you intend on doing that?"

A smirk came over his face. "I suppose you'll just have to trust me."

"Unlikely at best," she chided.

The sound of the door opening once more pulled their attention. Hopson and Dunmar entered, and the group moved to sit around the table in the main area.

Hopson spoke first. "Miss Hopps, Mr. Dunmar here informs me that he would like to join us in our journey."

Judy nodded. "I'm aware." She turned to the goat. "Mr. Dunmar, with all due respect, I don't know that it's the best idea."

"Of course it is!" Nick interrupted. "Dunmar's made his mind up."

"No one asked you, fox," she growled. "Though I'd gladly reconsider my offer to you in place of one to Mr. Dunmar."

Dunmar began to laugh at her comment, pulling all eyes present to himself. "My dear, I admire your concern, but I'm afraid this decision goes even beyond myself."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"My accompanying you isn't my will, though I'd gladly do it if I were asked. No, no, this is the will of the Fires."

Judy shook her head. "The Fires would not will a kind soul such as yourself to join a perilous journey like this." She cut her eyes to Nick. "A less kind soul, however."

"Yes, yes," Nick said. "I know how highly you think of me."

"If you two are quite done," Dunmar interrupted, tapping his walking stick on the floor, "I believe we should be heading back towards the port now." The goat walked over to the side of the room, picking up a small bag there which was overflowing with parchments. "According to the local smithy, a shipment of tools and materials was sent to Sanabar just two days ago for a supply voyage to Sanlupis. If we're lucky it hasn't left yet and we might could gain passage."

"A stalwart plan, Dunmar," Nick said. He looked to Judy, smiling as best he could. "Shall we be on, then?"

Judy ignored him again, paying attention to the goat. "But, Mr. Dunmar, are you sure you are able to come with us?"

"Of course, my dear," Dunmar chuckled. "I promise I won't be any trouble. Plus, I could give you help making Nicholas here behave."

The fox rolled his eyes. "Grand."

* * *

After exiting Riversdale unnoticed, the group had reached the Maranatha Forest once more. To his word, Dunmar had been able to keep pace with the younger mammals, and now walked quietly beside Hopson and Judy as Nick led.

Hopson was a bit more disinterested in his surrounding than normal, something Judy found odd. She moved closer to him. "Mr. Hopson…do you have something on your mind?"

The hare simply nodded. "I have a feeling entering the city again may bring risk."

"Why do you say that?"

"Ulfred and his team were headed there. Tarsen military protocol would have him head straight for the governing bodies over the city. There will likely be more proclamations spread throughout the city by the time we reach it."

"I hadn't thought of that," she replied. Concern began creeping up her spine as they walked.

"I had," Nick called from ahead. "Don't worry about that, Carrots. I know all the backstreets and alleys of the city, we won't be found."

Judy picked up her pace to match Nick's. "And why doesn't that surprise me?"

"It certainly shouldn't surprise you that I'm clever and resourceful, love," he smirked.

"Sneaky would be a more appropriate word." She passed a glare his way.

"Well, regardless of what it is, we'll need to take to those backstreets I mentioned to keep you hidden. You stick out in public, what with your lovely gray fur shining radiantly in the sun, my dear."

"False flattery will get you nowhere, fox."

"Who said it was false?" Nick replied, smiling. "A beauty such as yourself would gain attention wherever you went, Carrots."

"I am much more than a pretty face, Mr. Wilde," she said, jamming a finger into his chest. "And stop calling me Carrots!"

"Very well, Miss Hopps. Though that does bring up a question I've been meaning to ask you."

"And what is that?"

Nick looked forward again, placing his paws behind his head as he walked. "If your father was Alamar Lepori, then why do I refer to you as Miss _Hopps_?"

Judy smiled. "Marriage has a way of changing names, now doesn't it?"

The fox's eyes grew wide for a moment as he cleared his throat. "Marriage? _You_ are married?" A small burst of laughter escaped him.

Judy glared indignantly at him. "And what if I were?"

"I would most certainly be surprised," he choked out.

"Would it be that hard to believe?" she said defensively.

"Well, are you?"

She lowered her eyes. "No, I'm not."

"Then why the differing last name?"

Her face fell slightly as she continued. "My father...he was always away. When my littermates and I were still young, mother was always struggling to care for us. After a while, she gave up on him returning to any type of normal family life. A rabbit finally approached and offered to marry my mother, to care for her and us. His name was Richard Hopps, and he was heir to a large farming estate. He was a wonderful buck, good to my mother...but he wasn't my father."

Nick looked at her as she spoke, noting her sincerity for once. He let out a sigh, catching her off guard. "You should be grateful for a second chance like that."

"I was. Again, he took wonderful care of my mother. But his plans for my siblings and I...I never got along with him."

"And what type plans were those?"

Judy simply shook her head and looked to him. "None that included me traipsing across the countryside, I assure you."

Nick nodded. "Well, you can't blame him for that. This world can be very unforgiving. Not every family has the opportunities you've had."

"I suppose not."

The two fell into a mild silence for a while, traveling down the well-worn path of the forest. It was just past noon, and the weather was holding nicely. The exit of the forest was near. Within the hour, they would reach the fields outside the city.

To Nick's surprise, Judy kept pace with him, walking next to him for some ways. He didn't mind, as it gave him a chance to observe her better. As lovely as she was, the way she held herself intrigued him. She was able to push herself forward into any situation, even ones she clearly knew nothing of. Since he'd met her, he never once saw her discouraged by the weight of her circumstances. Perhaps there was a little more to her than he originally thought.

Dunmar and Hopson were behind them, keeping pace as well. Dunmar looked forward at the two young mammals ahead of him. He simply smiled as they walked. Turning to see the hare next to him, he was met with a stoic face. "My, you are quite the serious hare, Mr. Hopson."

The hare nodded. "My mind is on the task at paw, forgive me."

"No, no, it's fine. I admire a task-oriented mammal. Tell me, lad: were you always this detached from your feelings, or did something happen to you?"

Hopson sighed. "I'm afraid I stopped having the majority of feelings a long time ago, so I suppose the latter."

"Everyone has feelings, Mr. Hopson. Some are just better at hiding them. For example, I can tell you genuinely care for Miss Hopps."

"I am serving her as a favor to a fallen comrade."

"But you do not disdain doing so. You care for her like a daughter."

Hopson looked down for a moment. "I only wish to see her succeed."

The goat continued smiling as they continued along the path.

Nearing the edge of the forest, Nick stopped and turned to see the rest of the group. "We'll need to avoid the Northern Gate."

Judy and Hopson nodded. "So then," asked Hopson, "how will we enter the city?"

"The walls of the city follow the river down a ways before ending, the rocks placed there keep the river from leaching at the foundations of the wall. It's a little harder to traverse, but still an effective path for a small group like ourselves to enter the city. However, to increase our chances of being unseen, we should wait for nightfall."

"So we just sit and wait here?" Judy argued, thumping her foot impatiently. "It's only just past noon, it'll be hours before sunset!"

Before Nick could speak again, Hopson interjected. "The plan seems well thought out, Miss Hopps. I believe, in this instance, we should listen to the fox."

Judy gave him a look, impatience covering her face. "Fine, I'm more inclined to listen to you than to this fox."

Nick rolled his eyes. "You know, I have a name."

"Oh I'm sure I could think of several names for you!" she chided.

Nick chuckled as he approached her. "Or, you could just try Nicholas. Or even Nick, if you're feeling a bit more intimate."

"I will never feel intimate with you, _Mr. Wilde._ "

"I suppose that's better than nothing, _Carrots_ ," Nick smirked towards her, earning a glare.

Judy pressed herself forward, raising a scolding finger at the fox. "I thought I told you to stop-"

Her words were cut off when the fox reached forward and grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her closer to him and holding tightly.

 _Thunk._

"What do you think…GET OFF ME!" she cried as she pushed herself backward. She looked up into Nick's eyes expecting another smirk, but instead was met with a look of concern staring at the tree next to her. She looked to her right at the trunk, noting that a large dagger was now embedded deeply in the tree.

Nick and Hopson quickly scanned the area in the direction the dagger had come from. They could see nothing for the moment. Instinctively, both males stepped in front of Judy. Hopson drew his blade as Nick began sniffing at the air.

Dunmar looked on, unsure as to what was going on.

A light scent finally caught the fox's nose as he took in the smells around him. "Can't believe I didn't catch this earlier. They must be using a lot of perfumes to mask that scent." He stepped forward, pointing towards a thicker area of trees adjacent to them on the path. "You can come out now, we know you're there. I smell a skunk."

Slowly, a smaller black-furred frame emerged from behind the trees, carrying two more daggers. He held one by the point and the other by the handle. His simple brown clothes told Nick he was from the lower end of the city of Sanabar, probably a vagrant working at the docks. Along his belt was one more dagger and a small satchel. The skunk snarled as he walked forward to the edge of the tree line.

"Fox, red cape and hat…you must be Wilde!" he spat.

Nick cautiously stepped forward again. "Yes…I mean no. Depends. Who's asking?"

Judy simply shook her head. "You don't admit to being the one he's looking for, stupid fox!"

He turned back to her for a moment, waving his paws in frustration. "Trying to concentrate, love, keep the nagging down!"

Seeing a brief opening, the skunk rushed towards the fox, daggers ready to pierce. He extended his arms forward, hoping to find his daggers a home in the fox's back. However, by the time his blades were close enough, Nick stepped to the side and extended his foot, causing the skunk to trip by his own speed. He fell flat to the ground, his satchel coming open and some rolled parchments falling out.

"Oh my," Nick said. "Forgive me." He stepped back, observing the skunk as he growled on the ground. "Anything we can help you with today, mate?"

The skunk rose to a knee, wiping the dirt from his chin. "You can come quietly with me back to Sanabar."

"And why would we want to do that?" asked Nick.

"Because there's good money in it for us."

"Us?" Nick quickly looked around before catching sight of a much larger mammal exiting the forest. The bear also wore simple brown clothing and carried a large club. "Oh good, it's a mid-day gala."

The bear moved towards Hopson. He spoke with a heavy, deep voice. "A gray-furred doe with a bow, and a tan jack. They match the proclamations, they do, Damon."

"They do, Padders. We'll be rich!"

Nick began to move backwards, keeping the gaze of the skunk away from the others. "Allow me to guess...traveling workers seeking employment with the shipyard? Surprised you could even read the proclamations."

Padders lowered his head. "Damon read them to me-"

"Shut it, Padders!" the skunk yelled. "Get the bunnies and I'll get the fox!"

Hopson leveled his blade in a defensive stance, eyeing the bear who was thumping the club on his other paw.

The skunk rose again to his feet, lunging once more at the fox. Nick backed up to avoid being hit, bumping his back into the trunk of a tree. Seeing his prey cornered, the skunk moved forward again to stab at him, disappointed when his blade only sunk into the wood of the tree and not his target. Nick had slipped to the side of the tree and moved away as the skunk pulled on his dagger to get it out.

Giving up, he instead flipped his other dagger to hold it by the point and threw it towards the fox. The blade barely missed Nick's right side, clipping his cape as it went by and clattering to the ground beside him.

Hopson stood in front of Judy and Dunmar, moving as needed to keep himself between the assailant and them. He watched the bear's awkward lumbering for a moment. "We don't have to do this. Walk away while you can."

"Heh...and what are you gonna do, little bunny?"

"I have no qualms taking a life in defense." Hopson readied his blade, eyeing the bear for any commitment to movement.

Damon growled at his missed throw, quickly tugging again on the knife stuck in the tree trunk and finally freeing it. He made a dash over towards Nick, swiping the blade laterally but hitting air as the fox leapt back again.

Nick landed and righted himself, now standing calmly before the skunk. He simply tipping his hat at him in defiance. "You'll have to move faster than that, I'm afraid. I'm inclined to agree with my hare comrade. Leave now, and we'll gladly forget we saw you."

"Not a chance, fox!" yelled the skunk as he gripped the dagger by the tip, preparing to send it flying towards his enemy.

Nick simply shook his head. The skunk released the dagger, sending it directly towards the fox's chest. Without hesitation, Nick stepped to the side as it came closer, his cape flapping away and revealing that directly behind him was Padders, club raised and ready to attack Hopson. The dagger found a home in the bear's side just below his ribs, causing an enormous roar to release from him as he dropped his club.

The bear grimaced and looked down to the dagger and then to the skunk. "Damon...why?" he cried as he pulled the blade from his side. Padders roared again, shaking all those around him as he approached his smaller comrade.

"Now, now, Padders. I was aiming at the fox!"

"You hurt me!" The bear lumbered towards Damon, forcing him to step backwards.

Nick quickly stepped over where the others were. "Carrots," he whispered, gaining her attention. He pointed towards a tree branch over where their enemies were now moving. Judy knew at once what he was planning, and readied her bow.

"Padders, you're okay, we're here to get the bounty!" Damon cried as the bear loomed over him.

 _Thwt!_ An arrow flew perfectly straight over their heads, landing hard in a beehive which hung from the branch. Chunks of the hive fell down onto the heads of Padders and Damon, resulting in a swarm of bees surrounding them in moments. The two mammals screamed as the bees swarmed them, waving their arms about and cursing loudly.

Nick let out a laugh. "Now is our queue to leave." He motioned for the others to head across the path and off towards the river. Following closely behind, he stopped to pick up the parchments the skunk had dropped and continued on into the forest.

Reaching a safe distance from their would-be attackers, the group stopped near the edge of the river. A few larger rocks gave them an adequate place to rest for a moment out of sight.

"Seems you were right, Mr. Hopson," Judy said, finally calming down. "The proclamations must have already been distributed in the city."

"As I feared," he replied. "Likely a lot more workers-turned-bounty hunters awaiting us."

Nick sighed. "Anything for some quick money." In his paws was the parchments the skunk had. He unrolled one, his eyes widening. "No…"

Dunmar, sitting on a rock and finally catching his breath, looked over at the fox. "What is it, lad?"

"This just got a little more interesting," Nick said. He turned the document around, showing the contents to those with him. "Seems we have more in common now, Miss Hopps."

" _PROCLAMATION BY ORDER OF THE CROWN_

 _WANTED_

 _THE FUGITIVE, NICHOLAS WILDE."_

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading and for all the support! Please, drop me some reviews to let me know what you think! Some exciting stuff is coming up so please follow the story to make sure you don't miss it. Questions, comments, and suggestions are always appreciated!**

 **As always, DFTBA!**


	6. Ramifications

**A/N: Guys, the feedback on this story is AWESOME. We're at 2500 views and almost 70 followers. Thanks again to biopheonix4810 for editing and reviewing this one for me. If you get a chance, check out his new story called "Interesting Times", you won't regret it. He's done a great job creating a whole new world for these characters. If you enjoy this chapter, give it a follow and stay tuned because the party's just getting started! DFTBA!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Ramifications**

* * *

The group had fallen silent for a moment. Dunmar moved over to take the parchment from Nick, eyeing it intently. Nick simply shook his head and raised a paw to his face.

"One hundred Tarsen golds? You're a wanted fox, son," Dunmar said. "Says here you conspired with traitors to the crown...is that true?"

Nick rolled his eyes. "Dunmar, they mean Mr. Hopson and Miss Hopps."

"Oh...right. Well, then I suppose it is true."

Judy jumped from the rock she was sitting on. "No, it's not! We're not traitors!"

"Relax, Carrots!" Nick quipped. "I know you're not a traitor. However, it would appear you've become quite a load of trouble on me."

"I haven't done anything!"

"You didn't have to. The fact that I'm simply associated with a so-called 'criminal' was enough."

"I'm not the _criminal_ here! I believe that title belongs to you!"

Nick lowered his head, taking a moment to attempt to calm himself. His ears had flattened back against his head. "Miss Hopps, if you would-"

"And I highly doubt this is the first time _you've_ had your name on a wanted poster, fox!"

"Miss Hopps, if I may-"

"No you may not, you scoundrel!"

"Enough!" Nick shouted angrily.

Judy's words halted immediately as her eyes went wide. She stepped back slightly as Nick turned to her, glaring.

"I've had quite enough of your insults for the day!" he yelled. He lowered his face once more, his attempts to calm himself failing. "I have known you but _three days_ , bunny. And in those three days, you have done nothing but berate me and cause me woes."

Judy raised a paw to defend herself. "How dare you-"

"How dare _you!"_ he shouted in return. Nick took a step towards her. "If not for you, I'd still be content to sit and drink! If not for you, I'd still be working in the comfort of my own city." He stopped directly in front of her, looking down into her now nervous eyes. "If not for _you_ , Miss Hopps. I was content! You came into my life-stormed in is more accurate-and turned it upside down. I've led you to where you needed to go, I've dealt with your less-than-amiable attitude, I've believed your story and stood up for your innocence, I've even saved your life and yet you still treat me with such contempt!" Balling his paws into fists, he turned and pointed towards the parchment Dunmar held. "And this! This is the thanks I get! After remaining hidden from the Capital for years, I am now their primary target! Because of _you_ ," he fumed.

"I…I…" Judy said softly, tears forming in her eyes.

"You what? What could you possibly have to say to me? Another witty insult, perhaps? I have done my best to show kindness to you today out of respect for your father, hoping that somewhere in you an ounce of thankfulness or perhaps even a similar kindness resided. I stand by my judgments from last night. You are simply a spoiled brat!" Nick looked into her misty eyes for a moment, feeling slightly better and worse after his outburst. He simply shook his head, turning with a flap of his cape and walking off along the bank of the river and leaving Judy speechless.

Dunmar and Hopson watched as the fox padded down the bank, mumbling and cursing to himself. Judy stood nearly motionless for a moment. She stared forward, breathing slowly as she processed the fox's words. Slowly, she lowered her head and closed her eyes.

"Miss Hopps," Hopson began, unsure of what to say. "I-"

"It's alright, Mr. Hopson," she replied, her voice shaking. "I…I'm fine. An arrogant, selfish fox like him can't get to me that easily."

Hopson eyed her for a moment. Her tearing eyes and shaking fists gave away that she was definitely lying. He watched as she slowly moved back towards the rock where she had been sitting before and leaned against back against it.

Dunmar stepped over towards her. "I believe you're very wrong about Nicholas, my dear. I don't know why you harbor such animosity against him."

"He treats me like an object, like a child! Insulting me, marking me, grabbing me like that earlier…"

"Miss Hopps," the hare interjected, "the fox marked you to _hide_ you, and I don't know if you noticed or not, but he grabbed you earlier because there was a dagger coming towards you."

She turned to look at him. "That was merely luck."

Hopson shook his head. "I could have believed that had I not seen what he did afterwards. The way he moved when the skunk was attacking him…it was so fluid. It was as if he planned each move hours in advance. He stepped perfectly to line up that skunk's dagger with the bear, knowing precisely where it would be heading. It wasn't luck, Miss Hopps. When he grabbed you earlier, he did so on purpose. If he hadn't, you'd likely be dead."

Judy looked on at him for a moment, her face showing confusion. "But…that's not…"

"Possible?" said Dunmar. "With that fox, what's possible and what's not are much harder to distinguish."

"What do you mean?"

"Only that you should never underestimate him. One thing about Nicholas, my dear, is he does everything with a purpose in mind. His intuition is very keen, and he always trusts his instincts. Why do you think I sent you and Mr. Hopson to find him? I trust him, and I urged him to do the same in trusting you."

Her thoughts flashed to the previous night's conversation. Despite the cynicism in his voice, he did apologize for his actions. Thinking through the day so far, he had done his best to be less antagonistic, meanwhile Judy had done nothing but continue to verbally abuse him. A wash of guilt came over her. She had spent so much time wondering what he was able to offer her that she hadn't thought of what she was taking from him. Nicholas Wilde wasn't simply a thug who could be hired, he was a mammal who had a life and had chosen to give it up for her promise of payment.

"He only agreed to come with us because of the golds," she asserted. "The only reason he was kind to me today was to ensure his payment."

Dunmar tapped his walking staff on the side of the rock Judy was leaning against. "Do you truly believe that?"

Judy paused, thinking. "Assuming he did save me earlier...why would he do that?"

"Because Nicholas doesn't like to see anyone suffer or be taken advantage of. It's another of his traits. He tends to give of himself to those around him who are in need."

She thought back to the badger he had spoken to under the bridge. What had he given her? He spoke tenderly to her. What was their relationship that he apologized for having to leave on business? Just who was this fox? She mentally kicked herself for not following this trail of thought thus far. She let his grating wit and unpleasant attempts at charm define him in her mind. Perhaps she had been presumptuous. Perhaps there _was_ more to this fox.

She had treated the fox unfairly. She had burst into his life, attempting to take control of it. She scolded herself mentally. _He was obnoxiously flirtatious…but I threatened to cut his tail off. He marked me to hide my scent from Ulfred, and I thanked him by treating him like a slave. He saved my life, and I accused him of being a criminal. What kind of mammal am I?_ Her heart sank as she thought about her actions in a new light.

"I'm…sorry, Mr. Dunmar," she said after a moment. "I think I may have acted rather brash."

"You needn't apologize to me., Miss Hopps." The older goat adjusted his stance, leaning towards her. "I'm not the one who stomped off down the river."

Judy looked to Hopson, who nodded in agreement. She lowered her head again, sighing. She hated being treated like a child, though now it appeared to be thoroughly appropriate. Sighing once more, the rabbit turned and walked down the riverbank where Mr. Wilde had gone.

* * *

Nick stopped a good ways down the river bank towards the city. The edge of the forest was not much further past him, which meant it was a risk to continue moving out of the cover of the thick trees. In the heat of the midday, he removed his cape and hat, placing them on the ground near the water. Taking pawfuls of the cool water, he washed his face, attempting to calm himself down.

 _That rabbit…_ he thought. _Can't she see past the end of her own nose? Are those huge ears just for show, or is she actually capable of listening?_

He growled at himself. Judy Hopps had turned out to be far more trouble than she was worth. What had started as a way to pad his pockets and perhaps enjoy the company of a lovely female had turned into a catastrophe. Nick knew some of his "associates" in the city would be waiting for him now that his name was on a royal proclamation. His head had been priced at one hundred golds, no less. Half the dock workers would be lined up to turn him in.

Originally he worried about having Judy and Hopson seen in walls of the city, but now he himself would be a target. There were only a few he could trust in the city, and even then he wasn't sure with that much gold on the table.

He stared out over the river for a moment. _Oh, to be back at Duke's with a tankard of mead._ Agreeing to escort that bunny was quickly rising up in the list of worst decisions he'd ever made. _Hmm…will of Fires, indeed. I've had enough of their blessings._

A rustle to the south of him caused his ears to perk up, his head quickly snapping in the direction of the sound. He sniffed the air, only to realize the wind just wasn't in his favor today. Placing a paw to the hilt of his rapier, he slowly stepped back as his eyes began to make out a figure stepping through the brush.

"Hold!" he shouted. "Show yourself!"

"Well, now, there's a voice I've not heard in a while." Stepping out of the shade of the brush, the brown raccoon raised a paw to wave. He placed his paws behind his head, opening his unbuttoned gray shirt further, exposing the lighter fur of his potbelly.

Nick let out his held breath as he moved his paw away from his blade. "Fenton…you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Good to see ye too, Nick."

"How did you find me?"

The raccoon let out a small chuckle. "I know this path, too. I figured ye'd take it to get back in the city what with all the chaos ye've caused."

"Chaos I've caused?" he replied. "What do you mean?"

"Ye mean to tell me," said Fenton as he propped his foot up on a nearby rock, "that ye dinnae sic those dirty Capital dogs after ol' Wallace?"

"Hmm…perhaps." The fox smiled. "Did they find him?"

"Aye, and they searched his ship. Looked like someone may have implied Wallace's goods weren't exactly legal."

"Serves that old cheat right. Was Wallace able to abscond?

"They burned his ship, Nick."

Nick' eyes widened. "They… _burned_ his ship?"

"Aye, and everyone by the docks could hear him cursin' _yer_ name as they did it."

The realization hit him like an arrow. "My name…oh no." He sat himself down upon a stump and put his face in his paws for a moment. _Wallace…that's how they got my name. Why didn't I think that through?_

What had started as a hasty thought to get back at the older fox had now come full circle back to Nick. It wasn't his association with Judy and Hopson that gained him his new found infamy, it was his own arrogance.

"Care to fill me in?" Fenton said. He stepped forward towards the fox, pulling a small folded parchment from his belt. Unfolding it, he read. "Nicholas Wilde, wanted for conspirin' with traitors to the crown. And with a hundred shiners on yer head. Ye've upset someone direly, Nick. What kinda mess have ye gotten yerself into this time?"

The fox leaned back, shaking his head as he pulled on his ears lightly. "A lovely one." The soft padding of feet coming down the riverbank behind him caught his attention. "And here she comes now." He braced himself for more insults, some of which he now agreed he deserved.

"Mr. Wilde!" her voice became louder as she approached. She finally made her way around the small bend in the river and saw the fox sitting on a rock. "There you are. I needed to-" she stopped as she approached, seeing an unfamiliar portly raccoon standing across from Nick. She quickly locked her eyes on the potential threat, her ears perking immediately and scanning the woods around them for any other dangers.

"It's alright, Miss Hopps, this is a friend," Nick said weakly. His comment made Fenton chuckle before the raccoon moved closer to him, slapping his back.

"A friend? I'm honored, Nick! Better than what ye normally call me!"

Judy approached cautiously, somewhat reassured by their interactions. "May I ask as to what your 'friend' is doing here?"

The raccoon eyed her as she moved closer. "By the Fires, Nick, ye've found quite the bonny lass. My dear, what's a vision such as yerself doin' with this bloke?"

Judy stopped, slightly flustered. "He's my guide."

"By the smell o' things," Fenton continued, "he's a bit more than that." A smile came over his muzzle as he pushed on Nick' shoulder. "Ye dinnae waste any time markin' this one, Nick."

Judy's face and ears dropped as she balled her fists. "I'm not-"

"I marked her to hide her scent, Fen. Nothing more," Nick interrupted. He stood from the stump he'd sat on, putting himself between the other two. "She's the supposed 'traitor' I've been accused of conspiring with. Had to keep her hidden."

Fenton seemed a little confused at first, but nodded towards the fox. "And ye trust her?"

"Yes."

The short answer resounded in Judy's mind. She felt a small pang of guilt in her heart again, surprised that after how she'd treated him, Nick would still say that.

"Well, then I do as well." The raccoon stepped towards Judy, paw outstretched. "Fenton O'Malley, and I suppose ye must be the infamous Judy Hopps."

She took his paw in a light shake, nodding. "Yes, unfortunately, I am."

Fenton pulled her a little closer as he reached down and placed a kiss on her paw. "T'is always the beautiful ones who get in the most trouble."

Judy pulled her paw away quickly, stepping backward. "Are there any males from Sanabar who _aren't_ flirtatious?"

"I doubt it, lass," Fenton laughed. "She's a feisty one, Nick. I like her."

"You cad, I'll show you how feisty I can be!" Judy growled.

"I suppose I'd like that."

"That's quite enough, Fen," Nick said as he stepped between the two. "Miss Hopps here has had a long day and doesn't need anyone getting her any more upset." He turned to her. "I've upset her enough already."

"Ye're protectin' her, eh?"

"Aye, that I am."

Fenton eyed the fox for a moment before looking past him to Judy. He looked back to Nick with a smirk and a wink. "Then ye've nothin' to worry about, lass. Nick here'll take care o' ye."

Judy blushed slightly, wishing she had simply found the fox alone. This new "friend" meant that much more liability. "Mr. O'Malley, would...would you mind giving Mr. Wilde and I a moment to speak?"

Fenton eyed her, then looked back to Nick and winked. "Of course, my dear. I'll just excuse myself." He bowed lightly as he backed up, turning to walk a little distance down the river.

Once he was a distance away, Nick looked back to Judy. Her demeanor had changed since earlier and her anger seemed to have died down. "What did you need to speak with me about?"

"Can I trust this Fenton fellow?"

The question caught him off guard. "I do, for what that's worth."

"How did he find you?"

"The path I spoke of earlier, the one that leads into the city by the riverbank...he and I have used it quite frequently for... _business purposes._ "

"Right... _business._ "

"He came down it assuming I'd use it to gain access to the city. He and I tend to think alike."

"So there's two of you?"

Nick laughed. "I assure you, there's only one of me."

"Good." Her eyes were a little different, he noticed. The remark was still somewhat cutting, but it lacked the malice her words had earlier. "Mr. Wilde, about what happened earlier…I know you must despise me, and I'm perfectly fine with that. So, I'm prepared to make you a deal to release you from your debt to me."

Nick raised an eyebrow. "A deal?"

"Yes, a deal," she stated. "Put aside your disdain for me and help me get the documents Ulfred stole from us." She lowered her head. "Then, you're...free to go and do as you please. Your debt and our original contract will be annulled."

Nick looked at her for a moment. She didn't seem sure of her words, as if they were forced out of her mouth. "I…I don't despise you, Miss Hopps."

She looked up, her eyes locking onto his. "You don't?"

"No, I…I'm sorry, Miss Hopps," Nick placed a paw behind his head, noting her slightly confused face. "I was out of line with my words earlier."

"...no. No, you weren't. I misjudged you, Mr. Wilde, and for that I should be the one apologizing. I've…treated you rather poorly since we've met." She stood stiffly as she spoke, bowing her head slightly. He eyed her for a moment, almost as if waiting for her to contradict herself with another cutting comment, but it never came. Nick could sense a genuine humility in her words.

"Again, the apology belongs to me," he replied cautiously. "I blamed you for my new status as an outlaw, when in fact it was my own doing. I foolishly sent our lupine adversary back to the city after Wallace Talison, who in turn gave out my name when pushed. No doubt Ulfred used my name and some coin to learn that you and I departed the city together. I have only myself to blame."

"You still wouldn't be considered an outlaw were it not for me," she said, staring at her feet. "And my comments about your past-that I know nothing of-were uncalled for. Just because you're a fox doesn't mean you are inherently some terrible criminal."

"I can't say I truly blame you for that line of thought. I do have some fairly rotten relatives." A small chuckle escaped her mouth before she could stifle it. Nick also laughed, the tension of the moment finally seeming to pass. "And my past is not as...pure as I'd like it to be. Though I do what I do for the good of others, it still only adds to the fire of my kind all being rubbish. My father fought against that, my mother never letting us be inferior to those around us. I'd do well to continue in the lessons they taught me."

"And my parents taught me better than to be cold-hearted to someone who would give of themselves to help me. You've saved me three times now, and I've given you nothing but grief."

"I suppose we got off to a bad start over the past few days."

"I supposed we did." Judy straightened up, stepping forward and extending her paw. "I accept your apology, and hope you accept mine."

"How could I not, Carrots?" Nick said quickly, taking her paw. "A lovely doe such as yourself doesn't come along every day, after all."

Judy rolled her eyes and turned, hoping he hadn't noticed the small blush on her face. "That's quite enough of that. A simple apology hasn't set us on quite such familiar terms."

"Of course not, what was I thinking," he laughed. "Where have Mr. Hopson and Dunmar gotten off to?"

"I left them further up the river to find you, whom I was expecting to find alone."

"Ah, yes, Fenton. Again, I trust that raccoon, and I believe he may be able to aide us in retrieving those documents from Ulfred."

"Don't you mean _stealing_ them?" she said, a small smirk on her face.

Nick laughed. "They originally belonged to Mr. Dunmar, therefore it's not technically stealing. It's simply a _reacquisition_."

"Rhetoric aside, do you have a plan?"

The fox raised his head, showing a slight smirk on his muzzle. "My dear, I _always_ have a plan. Go and gather Mr. Hopson and Mr. Dunmar. I can only imagine what type conversation they're having in our absence."

* * *

"And that's how I became fascinated by the incredible world of archeology."

Hopson's eyes were completely hollow after hearing the mundane tale from the goat. He slowly straightened his back as he nodded. "Stupendous".

Dunmar's soft smile never left once while he recounted his past. "Tell me, lad, what subjects do you enjoy studying?"

The hare let his paw fall to the hilt of his blade. "Swordsmanship."

"A mammal of war, I see. Surely you must have studied other subjects as well?"

"If you count officer training as studying, then I suppose. Despite the lofty schooling offered in the lowlands of Iradell, I was afforded none. Like many of those raised on the farms, the military was my only chance to leave when I became of age."

"I see," said the goat, his eyes looking into the distance. "Perhaps archeology would have been a good field of study for you. Would you like to hear how I got interested in it?"

The hare simply sighed and nodded. "Yes, Mr. Dunmar, I'd love to hear it." _For the third time…_ he thought.

"Well, it all began when I was a young kid, digging in my mother's garden and finding pieces of old pottery used to line it. My mother always scolded me…" the goat continued on.

Staring blankly into the river, Hopson's ears suddenly twitched as a familiar voice came from further south. "Oh thank the Fires."

"Mr. Hopson, Mr. Dunmar!" the voice called out. Soon, Judy came into view, hurriedly approaching. "Mr. Dunmar, Mr. Hopson!"

Dunmar turned to her. "Ah, Miss Hopps! You're just in time to hear a wonderful story!"

Judy looked to Hopson, who immediately started shaking his head with wide eyes. "As...grand as I'm sure it is, Mr. Dunmar, Mr. Wilde would like us to gather down the river with him to discuss our plans."

A smile came over Dunmar's face again as he looked down the river. "Ah, Nicholas! How is that fox doing these days?"

Hopson merely placed a paw to his forehead and sighed. "It's been getting worse the longer you've been gone."

Judy looked back to the goat with concern. "Mr. Wilde is…fine. He's fine. Let me take you to him!"

"Oh, that would be lovely!" Dunmar said cheerily. "Where is he?"

The rabbit pointed down the riverbank to the south. "Just down there, waiting to help us get into Sanabar."

"Wonderful! I haven't been to the city in some time, I wonder if Marston's is still open, he makes the best barley loaf in all of Maranatha," he prattled as they walked down the river.

Before long, they reached Nick and Fenton, who were speaking near the river as Nick used a stick to draw lines in the sand. As they got closer, Judy could see that the lines in the sand seemed to be an outline of a building.

"Good to have you back, Carrots. We've much to discuss," Nick said as he rose to his feet. "Fenton and I have been waiting. The five of us need to be in agreement before we continue.

"Nicholas!" exclaimed Dunmar. "Good to see you, lad! How's your mum?"

The fox looked to Judy and Hopson, who both shook their heads. He rolled his eyes. "She's wonderful, Dunmar. As I was saying, the _four_ of us need to be in agreement before we move forward." Motioning with his paw, he invited Judy and Hopson to move closer to get a better look at the outline he had made. "This is the Governor's Hall."

"This is surprisingly detailed," Judy commented.

"The more details the better, Miss Hopps." Nick knelt back down. "Documents of higher importance are normally kept here, on the second floor." He used the stick in his paw to point to a room towards the middle of the building.

"But," Judy interjected, "wouldn't the scribes keep the maps?"

"No, scribes don't hold on things like that unless they have immediate need of them for copying. They'd be stored down this hall," he said, pointing again to his makeshift map, "in a sort of administrative record archive."

Hopson cleared his throat. "Due to the sensitivity of the documents, Tarsen protocol would require Ulfred to keep them on or near himself at all times."

Nick nodded. "Hmm…in that case, Ulfred's probably taken over the Magistrate's office on the fourth floor."

"How do you know where the Magistrate's office is?" Judy asked, staring at the fox.

He looked back to her, smirking. "I've been there…for ceremonies and such."

Judy's gaze was doubtful. "And how would you know about the city records?"

"I've been there, too. Many times."

"For _business?_ "

"You know, Carrots, not everything I've done with my life would have landed my name on a proclamation."

"Of course, Mr. Wilde," she chuckled. Nick looked at her for a moment, appreciating that her remarks still seemed to lack the malice from earlier.

"Once I get in, I'll get eyes and paws on the documents and work to get out."

"But how will you get in?" she asked. "I doubt they'll be very welcoming. Is there a back entrance, or some tunnel beneath?"

"On the contrary, Miss Hopps," Nick said, smirking again. "I'll be walking right through the front door, in plain sight."

Judy's eyes widened with confusion. "And how are you planning on doing that?"

Fenton slapped his paw onto Nick's back. "I've got that taken care of, Miss Hopps. Nick owes me some coin anyway."

She looked back and forth between the two with her eyebrows furrowed. "And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

Nick smiled as he reached and pulled a folded parchment from his belt, opening it to show the proclamation and bounty on his head. "It means that Fenton, here, is going to _turn me in_."


	7. Alamar Lepori's Notes, Entries 1 - 4

**A/N: These shorts will be spread out through the story as our heroes slowly begin deciphering Alamar Lepori's notes. These entries are deciphered while the team awaits nightfall before entering Sanabar, so in between chapter 6 and 7. Conversations in the story will reference these, so take time to read through them. They'll also be supplemental for backstory purposes!**

* * *

 **Alamar Lepori's Personal Notes, Entries 1 - 4**

* * *

 **Original Letter to Judy**

Dearest Judy,

By the time you receive these documents, I will be gone. Do not mourn my loss, as I am taken by the Fires. There is no purer form of freedom.

Abel Hopson, a true friend and trusted colleague, will be the one to deliver these notes to you. Please keep them safe. Do not let them fall into the paws of those who would use the secrets contained within for evil.

I considered destroying them, but the Fires would not have it. There must be a reason. I have submitted to their will. They have also assured me that my notes, written in code for additional safety, will be revealed to you in due time. Trust in yourself and you will decipher their meaning.

The relic I gave you many years ago for safe keeping...it is of dire importance now. It is the key to the mysteries of Turalis, as I told you. Keep it safe, and trust in both your father and the Fires and you will not be led astray. Surround yourself with those loyal to the Fires and loyal to you, and your journey will unfold before you.

I never apologized for disappearing those years ago, but there was no way to explain what I had seen, what the expedition had done to me and those with me. To see the power of Firesouls, the effects of the Resonant Stone for myself...it was too unbelievable for words. I hid myself from the world until I could understand the reality of what I encountered, pouring into research, translation, and experimentation. I was not alone in this. There are those funded by the crown who searched the end goals my studies found true...unnatural, unholy things mammals should never look into. I did all I do for the protection of my family...nay...the world at large.

Enclosed are the fruits of my labor. Use the information as you can. I didn't want to bring you into this, but the Fires cannot be wrong. Seek out Agrus Dunmar, a goat of Riversdale. He should be able to enlighten you as to more information on the city of Turalis. Your journey will take you there. What exactly this journey will entail...I cannot say with certainty. But be warned...you will meet opposition. The same opposition that prevents me from being with you in the fur.

Trust in the Fires, my dear daughter.

-Alamar Lepori

* * *

 **Notes deciphered by Judy Hopps and Abel Hopson**

Tarsen date: 15th of Felis, in 221st year of the Second Age.

All notes from this point will be encrypted per Tarsen standard.

Master Researcher Alamar Lepori, of Her Majesty the Queen's Investigative Corps.

My excitement for this expedition has done nothing but wane since we moored in the harbor of Sanlupis. The locals have avoided us completely since we arrived. News of our expedition to Turalis must have reached them before we did, and they know we're attempting to hire paws. Superstitious lot, fearful of everything. Bullington's platoon should be able to provide at least a few heads for our journey, and could perhaps help in finding willing locals.

The journey over was without major issue, and as if the weather was prescribed by those funding us, we arrived two weeks ahead of schedule. We should reach the dreadful Painted Sea before we were even supposed to arrive.

Agrus is in high spirits. That goat never fails to amaze me with his optimism. The badger named Furmin and the fox named Wilde have taken to Sanlupis to gather supplies. Our assistants from Sanabar will set up for the night in Bullington's leftover barracks. My previous work under the old bulldog seems to have afforded Agrus and myself some form of guest quarters meant for dignitaries. It's a nice change of pace from the berth below deck of that wretched ship.

Somelas seems distant as usual. His obsession with Turalis seems to be his only motivation for being here. If not for being required to by our financiers, I would not have brought him along. Something is off about that jackal.

I've been informed by Penelope that the good winds which brought us here quicker than expected also seem to be blowing a storm to the coast. We'll have to wait out the storm before journeying into the jungle past the settlement's walls. May the Fires guide us.

* * *

 **Notes deciphered by Judy Hopps and Abel Hopson**

Tarsen date: 24th of Felis, in 221st year of the Second Age.

Master Researcher Alamar Lepori, of Her Majesty the Queen's Investigative Corps.

We've reached the Peace Lagoon. The local tribes thankfully seemed to be busy tending to damages after the fierce storm that came through. Now that we've reached the common waters, we can break and set up camp. We've acquired a crew of twenty mammals total, ten of which are local tribesmen themselves. They seem to understand enough of our language to obey simple commands, but I've heard them speaking behind our backs many times. I can't help but believe they're speaking ill of us. Coin may have bought their service, but they might still see us as a threat. This seems to be the one thing Somelas and I can agree on.

Wilde seems to be getting along well with the locals. I'll never understand that fox. Impetuous as he is, he's intelligent and witty enough to have befriended Penelope. Not all rabbits inherently dislike foxes, I suppose. I originally questioned Agrus' decision to bring along such an assistant, but the fox does seem to have added to our team quite well. He has a surprising amount of knowledge concerning the myths of Turalis and the sparse history of the First Age.

Somelas is pushing for us to continue on, but the team is tired after trekking through the bush for a week. I rebuked him, saying that a solid night or two of rest in a proper camp should help bring morale back up. He ultimately relented and has since sequestered himself to his tent.

Once rested, we'll set out again south towards the Painted Sea. We should reach it in four or five days' time if we are without incident. Water will be our largest concern in the confounding paths of the canyons, so I'm glad I made sure to bring along extra canteens to fill before we leave the lagoon. Fires be with us.

* * *

 **Notes deciphered by Judy Hopps and Abel Hopson**

Tarsen date: 4th of Ursus, in 221st year of the Second Age.

Master Researcher Alamar Lepori, of Her Majesty the Queen's Investigative Corps.

We lost two mammals today. Charles Furmin and a member of the local tribes named Illut. There was nothing we could do when the ledge collapsed beneath them. The morale of the team is dropping quickly, my own following suit.

The Painted Sea has proven to live up to its awful reputation. Despite our best efforts to keep track of our progress, we lost our way. I haven't voiced my opinion, but I feel it may be in part the fault of that jackal. He's been pushing us to continue moving, which hasn't given us much chance to accurately check our path. Forced to circle back, we finally found a landmark known to us to correct our course. However, this has set us back two days, which threatens our supply of water. Moving forward is our only option, as the oasis beyond us is currently closer than the Lagoon. Agrus has been very vigilant in marking our charts to ensure we do not lose our way again.

Wilde and Penelope have taken Furmin's death hard. The three seemed to be getting quite close on this journey. I understand Furmin had a wife in Sanabar, and reparations from the Capital will be required after his death. I pray the Fires guide us out of here swiftly before any other curses befall us.


	8. The Crafty Fox

**A/N: 4000 views, 74 followers, and a whole lot of fun writing this chapter. You guys are amazing! Thanks once again to cjsmith and biopheonix4810 for reviewing this for me (and so quickly!) I think this is my favorite chapter so far, so please let me know your thoughts by dropping some of the soul-feeding reviews we all love. Without further ado, please enjoy and DFTBA!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The Crafty Fox**

* * *

"Pathetic."

It was only one word, but Ulfred used it with such force that it caused those around him to lower their eyes. The past two days he had spent his morning assessing the ranks of the city guard, only to find for the second time now that they were lacking. Regimented troops under the employ of Tarsen would never hold themselves like this group did. Before him stood nearly forty mammals of various sizes and kin, most of them still yawning at the earlier than normal wakeup call he had given or wincing at his words due to having too much to drink the night before.

Ulfred slowly paced before them, staring down each one of those unlucky enough to be in the front. He came to a smaller ferret near the end of the rows. "You."

The ferret immediately straightened up, his longer back lengthening and increasing his height slightly. "Yes, sir?"

"What is your name, ferret?"

"Sir, my name is Alexander Torius."

"And what is your duty here in the guard?" Ulfred said, smelling the fear coming off the young mammal.

"Sir, to protect and serve the citizens of San-"

"Wrong!" Ulfred snarled, baring his teeth and scaring the poor ferret nearly off his feet. "Your duty as a member of this guard is first and foremost to serve Her Majesty the Queen, and enforce the rule of the Tarsen Capital."

The ferret's longer back arched, slumping him down as he looked away from the wrathful eyes of the wolf before him. Ulfred steadily eyed each of the other mammals near him, seeing their uniforms in various states of disarray.

"This group disgusts me. Your presence is supposed to inspire obedience and respect." Motioning towards them, he shook his head. "No care is taken to how you present yourselves. You are to be above the citizens of this city, otherwise, they will not see you with any authority. You are to represent those in charge of you." Ulfred looked past the men to the corner of the courtyard where they stood. An ocelot in formal clothing stood watching, visibly annoyed. Ulfred's gaze bored into Purrington's eyes. "Such slothfulness cannot be forgiven easily."

The past two days had been a nightmare for Purrington. That wretched wolf had all but usurped him in a short amount of time, taking over every major office of the city as he pleased to aid him in his search. He had set the city's scribes at meticulously copying proclamations for the supposed enemies of the crown he was after. The guard had been charged with searching for anyone matching their descriptions, doubling their patrols for the day and extending their normal paths to encompass even more of the back alleys of the city. The docks of the city were now on lockdown to avoid the offenders escaping by ship, and anyone working in the shipyards without proper documentation was at risk of being arrested and questioned. In a short two days, the wolf had turned the city upside down, putting Purrington and all of Sanabar on edge.

Ulfred was proud of himself. In his mind, this was the kind of respect he deserved. He worked his way from nothing to Captain. Commanding respect from these uneducated simpletons was easier than he figured it would be. A simple growl caused most of them to straighten up immediately, fearing his wrath. It felt good to be powerful.

And yet, despite his power, he had found nearly nothing thus far. Hopson and Hopps still evaded him. The only thing he knew was that they had headed north with a fox named Wilde, the irritatingly smug fox he'd met on the path to the city a few days prior. No doubt they were headed back to that crazy old goat, whom Ulfred had learned from those in the tavern was closely connected to the fox. He knew their eventual destination would be the Dark Continent. With Sanabar being the only port capable of making such a trip, Hopps and Hopson would no doubt attempt to come back through the city. Even still, the guard in Riversdale had been notified to watch out for them as well, just in case they tarried there.

Scanning the courtyard again, seeing the fearful faces of the city guard before him, Ulfred grunted. "Today, you will serve your Queen by searching for those who work against her. You all have the required descriptions and your tasks." He stood firmly, meeting the eyes of those in the front row. "Dismissed!" he barked, causing the soldiers to all salute and then scramble out of the courtyard as he headed back inside.

As much as he enjoyed having their respect, he shook his head at the knowledge that the city guard was nearly useless. His main hope for finding the rabbit lay within himself. Her scent was still strong in his mind. He could smell it in the tavern he'd been in and identified it when he found the shack the fox lived in. Even other lupus in the guard would not be able to recognize her scent the way he could. He committed the faint, earthy scent to memory.

Returning to the office he had claimed, the wolf sat himself down at the desk and again observed the maps. All the gates of the city were on high alert to watch for his targets, but the reputation of Wilde was not to be underestimated. At first, they all seemed to know nothing of him, but between coin and threats, he now knew as much as there was to know about the fox. Of course, the stories he heard from the half-drunken mammals were not nearly as interesting as the ones told by the completely sober _bartender_. After all, everyone has a price.

Scanning his eyes over the maps before him, certain areas marked off and several notes written directly on them, his pride in himself began to wane. He was not a slouch, and would not be content until he found his prize and claimed victory over the traitors. The fox wasn't a concern as much as just another layer for him to push through in pleasing his superiors, one more pelt to add to his collection. Judy Hopps would regret earning the wrath of those that commanded the wolf, much like her father did.

His thoughts were shattered by a hard knock at the chamber door, causing his ears to stand on end and point towards the sound. The pounding seemed hurried, almost desperate.

"Enter."

The door to the room swung open, allowing a slightly exasperated pig to enter. "Sir!" Scroffer managed to get out. "You need to see this."

* * *

Opening the main front doors of the Governor's Hall, Ulfred's eyes widened at the crowd of mammals growling and screaming when they saw him. Shouts of anger and curses flew at him, lashing out against him as their hatred became evident.

"And who are these?" he asked, dryly.

Scroffer turned to his superior. "Sir, they're some of the merchants from the city. Closing the ports has…strained their businesses."

The wolf looked out over the crowd, their insults swept away from him by his sheer apathy. He had no regrets for doing what he needed to follow the Queen's orders. These simple _peasants_ needed to understand that. He raised a paw to them, expecting them to quiet down for a moment, but it only served to cause their cries to become louder. He raised both paws, a mockery of pleading on his face to get them to calm for a moment so he could speak. Finally, after a few moments, silence came.

"I understand your concerns, but the port will remain closed until further notice."

A stern voice came from further back in the group, a young male otter. "What am I supposed to sell in the meantime, wolf? I can't even set out in my fishing boat thanks to you!"

Other voices filled the air after him, with complaints of coastal ships unable to leave to bring wares to other towns along the coast, including the Capital itself.

Raising his paws again, Ulfred again garnered their silence. "When this is over, bring your grievances to the Magistrate. The Capital will make reparations. But, during this time, the port remains closed for matters of the Queen's business."

"What business? What gives you the right?" shouted a sow from the front of the group.

Ulfred eyed her cautiously for a moment. "Surely you've seen the proclamations spread through the city by now. Go and read them, or have someone read them to you. There are enemies of the Queen in this area, and a plot of treason far more serious than your minor loss of wages."

The crowd jeered at his comments, hurling more insults towards him as the wolf merely waved his paw again towards them. Their cries were not stymied this time, however. He closed his eyes for a moment, shaking his head at the simpletons accosting him verbally. He could smell the anger around him, but that wasn't the scent that caught his attention. A faint scent was in the air that pulled at his mind for a moment while he tried to focus on it. It was familiar, mild, and sparked a small amount of anger in him. After all, the last time he smelled that particular scent, he was sent on a false hunt by a brazen _fox._

He opened his eyes, scanning the crowd for the one he knew was there now. He moved down from the steps the Governor's Hall, pushing his way into the angered crowd with Scroffer close behind. Confusion and fear overcame the peasants as he growled loudly at them, causing them to back up as he continued following the scent of his target. The crowd finished parting around him as he finally saw his goal, albeit a little disappointing.

Laying on the ground was a semi-conscious red fox. Ropes bound his arms behind him, with a length of rope going back a distance to its end, held firmly in the paw of a chubby raccoon.

"Wilde," the wolf growled. Scroffer grew uncomfortable at the odd mixture of a snarl and a smile that overtook his captain's muzzle. Ulfred looked to the raccoon. "You. I've seen you before."

Scroffer stepped closer. "It appears to be one of the dock workers from the other night, sir."

Ulfred laughed roughly. "No honor among thieves, then." Ulfred loomed over the raccoon for a moment. "Stand him up, vagrant."

Insulted, Fenton glared at the wolf as he pulled on the rope, causing Nick to groan as he sat himself up. The matted fur and dried blood on their faces showed evidence of a struggle getting him here, but Ulfred didn't care.

Nick slowly righted himself, eyes somewhat glassy as he attempted to focus them on the wolf before him. Taking a whiff of the air himself, a loose smirk came over his face as he looked up into Ulfred's eyes. "Mornin', guv'nor."

Without hesitating, Ulfred slung the back of his paw across the face of the arrogant fox. Nick fell back down with a hard thud, the last measure of consciousness taken from him.

He looked to his lieutenant, shaking his head at the wide-eyed pig. "Bring him inside."

* * *

Nick slowly woke up, a nearly mind-numbing pain in his head. He took in his surroundings, noting he was leaned over on a small table with a single lantern nearby providing dim light for the room. Pushing himself up and squinting, he could see he was in a small square room with no windows and stone walls. The silence was unsettling, and the smell of refuse permeated the air.

The fog in his brain began to slowly lift as he sat up, eventually settling his eyes forward. He went to raise his paws to his face, but noticed they were bound behind his back, tied to the chair he sat in. He pulled against them briefly, testing the limits of his motion.

"Good morning," a voice said.

The sound reached Nick's ears, causing him to wince slightly at the intrusion. Opening his dry mouth, he said weakly, "Who's there?"

A large figure began moving into the light, though still obscured in shadow as his unfocused eyes failed to adjust.

"I expected more of a challenge getting you here." The voice was harsh and deep, and Nick instantly recognized it.

"I'll admit, I've woken up in worse situations." His eyes began to regain their focus, taking in the lupine frame before him. He looked past him, seeing two bobcat soldiers standing guard at what must have been the only exit from the room. He forced his muzzle into an arrogant smirk.

"Nicholas Wilde," Ulfred said again, holding a parchment scroll in his hands. "Resident of Sanabar, son of John Wilde, public nuisance, local drunk, and, of course… _a fox."_ The final word dripped from Ulfred's mouth like poison, his obvious disdain coming through clearly.

Nick simply held his smirk. "Aye, an unfortunate condition, being a fox. Born that way, actually. My mother was a muskrat, you can imagine her surprise."

A small snicker came from behind the wolf. Ulfred snapped his gaze back towards the bobcats, focusing on the one that caused the sound. The bobcat immediately straightened up, moving his eyes anywhere but where the wolf's were. With a low snarl, he turned his gaze back towards the fox. "You think you're funny, fox?"

"No, but apparently your subordinates do."

Ulfred leaned his paws onto the table, looming over the fox. "You'd do well to keep that maw of your closed in my presence unless I require an answer."

Nick looked cautiously at him, knowing that getting the wolf angry would be a double-edged sword. He simply leaned back, releasing a sigh. "Very well, my apologies, Captain."

Ulfred returned his eyes to the parchment in his paws. "Conspiring with traitors to the crown, grand larceny, perjury, blackmail, smuggling of illicit goods, slander, interfering with an investigation of the Queen's guard, insubordination, public drunkenness…I could have you hung for any of these."

Nick sat up a bit straighter, his smirk fading. "False accusation! I only get drunk at home."

Another snicker, louder than the first, came from behind the wolf again. Rolling his eyes, Ulfred growled. "Shut up, Purcell."

"Forgive me, Captain."

Nick chortled, "I like this Purcell." His laugh was cut short, however, by a firm paw to the face from the wolf in front of him. It may not have hurt as much if not for the bruise already existing there from Fenton earlier. Their faux fight earlier this morning, meant to fool the guard, had left very real effects. He made a note to repay Fenton for his generous acting later. Right now, he had to focus on the stinging pain in his jaw and the light taste of blood.

"If you're quite done with your insolence, I'll get right to the point, fox." Calmly placing the parchment down on the table, he stared hard into Nick's eyes. "Where are Hopps and Hopson?"

Feigning confusion, Nick shook his head. "Never heard of them, mate."

"Of course you haven't," Ulfred replied mockingly. "I'm sure you always just meander around outside the forest smelling of mead and piss."

"Only when asked nicely, of course."

Unfazed by the attempt at humor, Ulfred lowered his voice to a near growl. "I'll ask again. Where are Hopps and Hopson?"

"Ah, you mean that grumpy old jack and deliciously beautiful doe?" Nick smiled as Ulfred's gaze continued piercing into him. "I left them at Riversdale with some crazy goat."

"So, would you care to explain, then, why you smell _heavily_ of Judy Hopps?"

A loud laugh exploded from Nick. "What can I say, mate? I'm irresistible."

Purcell could hardly contain his laughter at the bold comment Nick made, only finally regaining his senses when Ulfred cast a long gaze at him again. "You are testing my patience nearly as much as this blasted fox, Purcell."

The wolf turned back to Nick, a growing annoyance playing on his face. He reached down towards the floor, hoisting up a large bag and placing it on the table. "Allow me to speak a language you may actually understand, vulpine." He pulled open the bag, tipping it over to reveal a flood of golden coins glimmering on the table. Nick's eyes bulged out of his head at the sight, earning a grin from Ulfred. "Three hundred Tarsen golds."

The fox was nearly salivating at the sight of such wealth. "That's…that's a lot of gold," he said, somewhat dumbfounded and without lifting his eyes from the coins.

"And it's all yours," Ulfred said plainly. "Along with complete acquittal of all charges levied against you." Reaching his paws forward, he pulled the coins back, much to the chagrin of Nick. "But you get _nothing_ until I get the information I require."

For a moment, Nick's face went blank. Thoughts of the offered freedom flashed before his eyes. With three hundred gold, he could go anywhere he liked. He could leave, disappear even.

Sensing Nick's mood change, Ulfred pressed further. "Take the money, fox. Then you can walk out and just forget all of this ever happened. You can go back to being an anonymous fox of no consequence." He laid his paws down on the table in front of Nick. "It's a simple choice. Either hang for the crimes listed here, or walk free."

Slowly, Nick's face began to change. His pensive gaze relaxed for a moment, replaced with a mixture of smugness and annoyance. "Unfortunately, Captain, I don't believe any of these charges would uphold. You've no evidence to their veracity."

Taken aback by his sudden change of attitude, Ulfred leaned in further. "The mere fact that I took the time to write them down is sufficient evidence enough, mongrel." His words became increasingly hateful, rolling out of him with a growl.

"The only crime you seem to care about is me being a fox without a permit."

"Do not test me, fox. I will have you thrown away and sentenced to death." Ulfred stood before slapping the parchment down on the table, sliding it over to him. "Take a moment to remind yourself what you're charged with, assuming you actually _can_ read."

Nick looked up, catching the wolf's eyes for a moment. _There it is. I have everything I need now._

"I actually quite like it," Nick said pleasantly, his change in tone again catching the wolf off-guard.

Ulfred looked on, the obvious confusion filling his eyes.

Not waiting for the hanging question, Nick continued. "Reading. Quite fond of it. One of my favorites being Brunelli's 'The Wolf of Peace'." He knew the comment worked as he saw the wolf's countenance waver slightly. "You must be familiar with the epic narrative…and the main character whose name you _borrowed._ "

"You've no idea what you're speaking of-"

"Come now, Captain," he interrupted. "You can't expect me to believe your parents actually named you after the legendary wolfish General? Assuming you actually _had_ parents."

Ulfred's eyes widened with anger. A low growl started emanating from within him.

"I'll take your expression as a 'no' then. Allow me to guess, an orphan, raised at the local monastery home before being drafted as a shield bearer for the military."

"You know nothing of me, fox."

"Where you eventually took the name of your childhood hero. Sadly," Nick continued, "so far, you've drastically failed to live up to the real legendary wolf. The _rea_ l Ulfred was…"

"Shut your mouth!"

"…both respected by his peers and celebrated by the commoners, while all you've managed…"

"I said silence, you insolent fool!"

"…is just to both turn the city government and its residents against you."

"I'll have you hung by your tail until you starve!"

"On top of that, you're a gray wolf, he was white, you don't fight with a spear, you have, at most, led fifty soldiers to his ten thousand-"

A roaring growl erupted from Ulfred as he reached forward, slamming his paw into Nick's face. The force of the impact nearly tipped the chair over as the fox yelped in pain. "Silence, you disgusting creature!"

The pain in his jaw throbbed as Nick turned his gaze back to the wolf. Without breaking his stare, he spat the blood now filling his mouth onto the gold strewn about the table. "You don't deserve the name 'Ulfred'."

A long, guttural growl boiled inside the wolf. "Consider my offer rescinded, fox. You'll hang this very day until every ounce of life is drained from your pathetic body. Do not doubt me, I will find Hopps and Hopson, and I'll string them up right next to you." The seething wolf turned and walked to the door, opening it roughly before turning to his visibly frightened soldiers. "Let no one into this room, and beat him if he speaks again."

Despite the pain in his jaw, a coy smile came over Nick's face as the wolf exited. _That went well._

* * *

"He's taking too long." The annoyance in Judy's voice was becoming more and more pronounced each time she repeated the phrase. She paced back and forth inside the small shack they were in in the corner of the city.

"Relax, lass," chided Fenton, his voice more perturbed than reassuring. "If ye don't stop pacin' like that, ye'll dig a trench in me home. Dinnae worry, ol' Nicky's been in worse situations than this, I assure ye."

"Worse?" Judy stopped, locking her eyes on the larger raccoon's. "He's been accused of treason against the crown, is risking his life to recover documents leading to a secret location that mammals have literally given their lives to find, he's up against a sadistic, murderous wolf who happens to be the current Captain of the Queen's Royal Guard, and he's all alone. Pray tell, Mr. O'Malley, what situations has he been in that have been _worse?_ "

The raccoon's eyes bulged slightly. "Okay…so I may have exaggerated just a wee bit."

"Miss Hopps, please calm yourself," Hopson added as he sat next to a napping Dunmar. "Wilde said he has a plan, and thus far he has proven to be capable of handling himself."

"How can I keep calm?" she nearly yelled. "The fate of our entire journey sits in the hands of a fox whom I barely know and only recently have even attempted to trust. Losing him…losing those documents would be a disaster."

Fenton smiled. "It's sweet and all that ye worry about him, lass, but Nick's got a good head on him. He's clever and resourceful, and rarely moves without intent."

"I'm not worried…I'm just being realistic!"

"Sounds worried to me, lass."

A short glare from the rabbit silenced the portly raccoon. He simply continued smiling. All of them were slightly on edge due to the events of the day so far.

The group had been sitting in Fenton's meager shack now for several hours. After entering the city by night, they had come to Fenton's home while Nick and the raccoon fleshed out their plans. It was decided that Nick would go alone, find the documents and escape before returning to them. The following morning, Judy had awoken to the sound of yelps as she saw the two punching one another. They had explained that it was to make it seem as though there had been a struggle to bring Nick in before Fenton began tying him up with a nearby rope.

Fenton had returned a couple hours later sans Nick and, unsurprisingly, sans the reward money as well. Due to his status as a "vagrant" dock worker, Fenton was denied the reward and told to get out of their sight before they had him arrested. Since he returned, Judy had done nothing but pace, anxious to move and do something rather than sit and wait for Wilde. The monotony of it was even getting to Hopson, who sat cleaning his blade intently.

A snore next to him pulled Hopson's attention from his blade for a moment before shaking his head at the sleeping goat. He turned his attention to the rabbit. "We need to give him time, he said it may take time for him to get in and out."

"Miss Hopps," Fenton continued, "I think ye need to listen to yer hare guard here. I've been through many things, but I've ne'er once been disappointed by Nick Wilde. If anyone can get out of this, it's him."

"How can you be so sure?" she asked, beginning to pace again.

The older raccoon leaned back slightly, allowing his paws to rest on his belly. "Because, Nick has the skill. He's been practicing his craft for many years now."

Judy sighed. "And what craft is that? Thievery? Manipulation?"

Fenton laughed, sitting back up and slapping his knee. "Oh, no, lass. Nick wouldn't approve o' those terms. He prefers being called a private-"

"Private entrepreneur, yes, I've heard," she interrupted. "What does that even mean?"

"Some mammals make their livin' takin' things from others, or helpin' themselves to other's coin purses. Nick…he takes it all back. He's a crafty fox."

"So, he _is_ a thief, after all."

"Nick hates to see others be taken advantage of, so he returns the favor to those doin' the takin'. Thief is a strong word, only accurate to those who find themselves against him. To others, he's one o' the most carin' and givin' mammals ye'll e'er meet."

Judy stifled a laugh. "An honorable thief, then."

"Ye don't know a thing about him, do ye?"

Judy lowered her eyes, hiding a small scowl. "I know he's very persuasive, he's adept at not being found and misleading others. He's an annoying flirt, constantly complimenting me when I don't want him to, not to mention the annoying nickname he won't stop calling me." She paused for a moment, and Fenton could see her face softening. "And…I'll admit he's generous, but far from altruistic. He's saved my life more than once…not that I showed him any appreciation for it. He's highly intelligent, decently witty, seemingly able in a fight, and despite his poor taste in clothing he's rather han-" she looked up, seeing Fenton smiling. "He's insufferably arrogant," she said, turning quickly to hide her blush.

"Aye," Fenton chortled, "seems ye've been studyin' him quite _closely_ , Miss Hopps."

"I do not appreciate your insinuations, Mr. O'Malley." She stepped towards him, waving a paw in his face. "Mr. Wilde is a loose cannon at worst and a calculated risk at best. I can't believe I agreed to let him go in there alone when all the work Mr. Hopson and I have been doing rides on his success. He's foolish, arrogant, and...and…"

"Handsome?" said a suddenly awake Dunmar. "That's what you were going to say earlier."

"I was not!" she cried in protest, earning a chuckle from the others in the room. She shook her head to hide her renewed blush as she resumed pacing. "I still don't fully trust that fox, how do I know he won't just sell us out?"

"Because that's not who he is, Miss Hopps," replied Dunmar, seemingly in his right mind once again. "I've already told you that."

"Aye," Fenton added. "Ol' Nick spends most his time lookin' out for others, like meself and Beckers."

Judy stopped her pacing and looked at the raccoon. "Who's Beckers?"

Fenton leaned back, slight shock showing in his face. "Nick's not introduced ye to her? That's surprising."

"No, he hasn't. Who...is she?" she said, beginning to pace again once more.

"Beckers and Nick have known each other longer than I've known him. She's right special, she is."

Judy stopped in her tracks, her ears standing up on end and panning towards Fenton. "She's...special to him?"

"Aye, he's been taking care of Beckers for a while now, ever since Charlie died." Noting the confused look on her face, Fenton waved his paws. "Rebekah, or Beckers as I like to call her, was married to one o' Nick's closest friends, Charlie Furmin."

The name struck a chord in Judy's mind. _Charles Furmin...from my father's notes?_

"Charlie's passin' made it much harder for her, it did. He died...must've been six or seven years ago."

"Eight…" Judy said quietly, her ears dropping against her back. "...During their expedition to Turalis."

Fenton nodded. "So, he did tell ye about it, then?"

Judy shook her head, pulling her father's notes from her bag. "No...well, not directly. It's in my father's notes." She flipped through the pages, finding the portion that spoke of the deceased badger. "Here it is, 'We lost two mammals today. Charles Furmin and a member of the local tribes named Illut. There was nothing we could do when the ledge collapsed beneath them." She scanned lower on the page, starting again. "It continues on with 'Wilde and Penelope have taken Furmin's death hard. The three seemed to be getting quite close on this journey. I understand Furmin had a wife in Sanabar…'"

Fenton looked up towards the ceiling, lightly sighing. "Charlie was a good mammal. He, Beckers, and Nick were real close. Ever since he got back from that trip, Nick's been doin' everythin' he can to help her out. Says he blames himself for not bein' able to bring Charlie back to her. He gives her money, medicine, even doin' work for her if he can."

Judy looked down for a moment. "The badger under the bridge...he gave her something before we left Sanabar the first time."

"Aye, that'd be her. With no solid means of income, she's practically homeless. If not for Nick, she'd never had made it on her own."

"But my father's notes say that the Capital was to make reparations for her husband's death. Was that not enough?"

"I'm sure it would've been, Miss Hopps, had it ever come. Beckers ne'er saw a single coin. Just one more reason Nick does what he does."

Hopson let out a small chuckle, surprising the others. "Not the first time the Capital has reneged on monies owed to those who needed it."

Judy stood still for a moment, her face pensive as she took in the information. She looked back to Fenton, her ears drooping lower as she began to speak. "Mr. O'Malley...who was Penelope?"

For the first time since she'd met the raccoon, his jovial countenance dropped with his ears. "I…" he stammered before letting out a long sigh. "That's not my story to tell, Miss Hopps. I supposed ye'd have to ask him yerself."

"I shall, then. Assuming he ever returns from this cockamamy scheme of his."

"Ye ought to have a bit more faith, lass. Of all the mammals in the world ye could have working with ye, Nick Wilde is one o' the best. As I told ye already, he's quite the crafty fox, he is."

* * *

Laughter filled the small stone cell. Purcell was nearly doubled over in a fit as the fox continued regaling them with his story.

"And then, before anyone knew it, I'd moved a hundred bushels of the stuff across the river. The fool of a sheriff was none the wiser, and his daughter none the _purer._ "

A cackle escaped the bobcat's mouth as Nick joined in the laughter. "Oi, you're quite the scoundrel, fox!"

"Oh, you've no idea. That was one of the easier jobs I've pulled in my day, I assure you." Nick smirked as he looked on to the two bobcats. Purcell had been obviously entertained, however Dander simply rolled his eyes.

Purcell leaned over, shoving lightly on the other bobcat. "Oh, come on, you stiff. It was a good story!"

Dander glared at his comrade, annoyed. "It wasn't a good story, it was a fox confessing to crimes against the state, you twit."

"Aye, but it was at least funny!"

"The only funny thing I see here is how embarrassed you ought to be for even listening to his nonsense. The story likely isn't even true."

Nick chuckled. "I assure you it is, mate. Every word of it."

Purcell motioned towards the fox before smiling at his fellow soldier. "See? And even if it weren't true, still a great story." He turned back to Nick once more. "Come on, fox, tell us another!"

Nick smiled as looked forward. "Another story? Very well. How about the time I distracted two guards by telling completely inane stories whilst I secretly undid my restraints before besting them both and escaping?"

Purcell's face lit up with excitement. "Yes! Please do tell us that one, it sounds-" his words were cut short once he saw the fox's paws clearly folded together in front of him on the table, a pile of rope sitting next to them. "Oh...bollocks."

The fox stood. "It's a good story. You'll _love_ the ending."


	9. The Right Thing

**A/N: Over 5000 views and nearly 100 followers! I'm honored, guys! Sorry this one took me so long, but I'm already 2000 words into the next chapter so it _should_ be coming out sooner. Thanks again to clsmith and biopheonix4810 for reviewing this chapter for me. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Right Thing**

* * *

The main thoroughfare of Sanabar was always bustling with merchants and customers in the late morning. However, with the ports being closed for days now, several merchants were out of stock on some of their fresher wares and the result was an eerily quiet street. The busyness would normally provide wonderful cover for some of the less-than-honest workers of the city, but the lack of business today even had them concerned. The whole city was tense from the Capital's interference.

On an average day, no one would have noticed a scrawny weasel making his way down the path to the exterior of the Governor's Hall. Today, however, the weasel was very obvious as he made his way around the edge of the building and off towards a pavilion. The older stone edifice stood overlooking the Sanaque River, representing the age before the influence of the Capital infested Sanabar. During the previous ages, the pavilion was used for town meetings, festivals, and special marketplace. Once the Capital took over, it had become an impromptu gallows.

The guards there were on a daily rotation. Depending on who was present, the weasel would be able to get juicy details of what was happening throughout the city. This helped him keep tabs on the pulse of the city, gaining news from each of the districts and better understanding the ebb and flow of commerce and crime. A devious glint shone in his eyes as he saw who was stationed there today.

A ferret with freshly cleaned armor and mail marched out from a side portico of the building towards the gallows, dragging behind him a length of rope. Cursing under his breath, the ferret ascended the steps to the platform before dropping the rope down and observing the height he was required to reach.

Without warning, a loud thump shook the platform as another mammal jumped up behind the ferret. The sound was followed by two paws wrapping around his neck, causing the ferret to let out a yelp as he was pulled backwards.

"Ye should be more careful, Cousin," laughed the weasel as he released his victim. "Far too easy to sneak up on ye."

Letting out a small cough, the ferret turned to see his assailant. "Russell! What are ye doin' here? I told ye not to come up here!"

Russell reached a paw down to help the ferret. "And ye also told me ye'd bring that new mate of yers by for dinner, Alexander."

"Yes, yes, Cousin. I know." Standing, Alexander reached back down for the rope and continued his task, annoyed by the presence of his friend. "I've been rather busy lately, what with that blasted wolf captain barkin' his orders around."

Russell nodded. "Aye, he's been a thorn in the side o' the whole city. Burnin' ships and accostin' workers."

Alexander began fastening the rope into the loop of a noose, raising his eyes after a moment. "Oh, so ye heard about the ship he burnt at its moor?"

Russel nodded again. "Fierce frightful, he was. Didn't even give ol' Wallace a chance, despite his beggin' for the wolf to stop. Granted, that old coot deserved it."

"The wolf is a bit on the unorthodox side, for certain. Thinks he's above the very law he claims to uphold." Wrapping the rope around itself at the base of the loop, the ferret pulled on the slip knot to ensure he'd made the tool correctly.

The weasel whistled as he saw the finished noose. "Dinnae ken how you do that so calmly. Yer new wolf captain the one havin' you rig up the gallows today?"

"Aye. Some poor sap's getting' his neck stretched. The Captain came stormin' into our quarters earlier, spittin' and snarlin' like someone scuttered in his oats." Alexander raised his paws and made a mock snarl. "He growled for us to 'make ready the gallows' and then berated me for me uniform not being up to his standard."

Russell looked slightly concerned. "There's been no trial recently, who's getting' strung?"

"Seems he caught the fox he'd been tailin', he did."

"Fox? Oh…no…by the Fires…"

"Yeah, that wolf had himself a taste for fox-" Alexander looked up with a smirk, only to have it wiped away by the absence of the weasel he was speaking to. His eyes followed a faint sound of paws running away from the platform as he saw Russell leaving in a hurry. "Hey! Where ye headed, Cousin?"

"He's got Nick locked in there! I've gotta tell Fen!"

"It's nearly noon," growled a small gray rabbit. She sat with her bottom barely meeting the edge of her chair as her foot tapped relentlessly against the ground. Rabbits were not known for patience, after all. "How long should it be taking him?"

"Miss Hopps," chided Fenton, "if ye dinnae calm that tappin', I'mma nail yer foot down."

Rolling her eyes, the rabbit popped up from her seat and began pacing once more. The tension of the situation was growing by the minute, and she was kicking herself more and more for agreeing to the fox's ridiculous plan. Eyeing the fox's rapier, which was nestled in the corner of Fenton's home, she felt even more concern bubbling inside her. At some point, however, she failed to notice how much she'd stopped worrying about the success of the plan and started worrying about _him._

"I'd assume he has an escape plan? No self-respecting thief... _private entrepreneur,_ forgive me...would go in without an escape plan." She locked her gaze on Fenton, looking through him more than at him, with earnest concern in her eyes.

"Aye, Nick's got an out, I'm sure of it. Dinnae ken what it may be, though."

The rabbit's ears shot straight up. "You didn't discuss that with him? You let him go in without knowing how he was getting out?" She stomped closer to him, raising a paw as she spoke. "You just let him be taken in custody of that...that _beast_ without even knowing how he'd get out, _assuming_ he'd be able to get free to begin with?"

Fenton backed up and raised his paws, almost instinctively defending himself against the much smaller female. "Hold on a minute, lass. I assure ye, it's not Nick's first time workin' inside that building. He knows the place quite well, he does. I'm sure he had an escape planned before we even got close."

Judy sighed heavily, attempting to regain her composure. She backed down from Fenton, stepping back and smoothing her ears down against her back. "I'm sorry, Mr. O'Malley. I just get anxious staying in one place too long."

Fenton shook his head with a small smile forming. "Nick's a lucky fox to have such a lovely doe worryin' 'bout him."

Rolling her eyes again, letting out a small chuckle. "He would be lucky, were that the case." Turning away from him, she began pacing again, albeit slower this time.

Fenton's smile spread a little wider for a moment. Breathing out slowly, he turned his attention to the stoic former knight sitting silently across the room from him. "Hopson, was it? How's a bunny like yerself keepin' so much calmer than her?"

Hopson looked up very briefly, his face full of annoyance. "Hare," he grunted, nearly quiet enough to be missed.

"Excuse me?"

Hopson turned in his seat, setting his blade and whetstone down on the table near him. "I'm a hare. I'm not a bunny."

Fenton let out a laugh. "Sorry, dinnae mean to offend. Hardly ever see hares in this area, so forgive me for not knowin' the difference."

Hopson turned back to pick his blade and whetstone up again, continuing to sharpen his blade. "Hares are much calmer by their nature, but even then, I'm not quite the norm. Years of living in the front lines of combat has a way of tempering excitement for a mammal."

"Were ye a higher rank? Lieutenant? Sheriff o' some manner?"

The hare let out a muffled laugh as he stroked the blade with the stone. "Something like that."

"Ye must be quite handy with that blade o' yers. In the war against Aramarth, were ye? Killed many mammals in yer time?"

Stopping suddenly, Hopson breathed out as he held the stone against the edge of his sword. "Far too many, I'm afraid." Never looking up, he pressed on, gliding the whetstone across the blade with a smooth rhythm.

The raccoon's face fell slightly, his eyes looking down at the ground for a moment after realizing the slight error in his question. Shaking his head, he simply returned his gaze to the ceiling as he leaned back and relaxed again. The sounds of the room were calm for the moment, albeit repetitive. A whetstone gliding over a sword, the pacing feet of a rabbit, and the quiet snore of an old goat. It was almost peaceful and monotonous enough for him to slip into a nap himself.

An abrupt pounding on the door demanded the attention of the whole group, even waking Dunmar. Eight eyes trained on the door cautiously as the pounding continued. Hopson stood, readying his freshly sharpened blade as he motioned for Judy to get back. The same thought burned through their minds, wondering if they had truly been careful enough when entering the city. No one should have even known they were there. Fenton stood, warily moving towards the door.

He whispered to the others. "Might be one o' the locals, I do tend to get visitors ye know. Just...not ones that pound me door into oblivion." As the pounding continued, he moved a paw to the handle before stopping. "Who's there?" he stammered, not letting his eyes off the door.

A muffled, breathy voice came from the other side. "Fen! Fen I'm so glad yer in there! They've got him!"

"Rus!" the raccoon exclaimed as he unbarred the door and opened it. The weasel nearly fell into the room, out of breath and incredibly panicked. "What's goin' on?"

"Fen, they've got him! They've got Nick! That blasted wolf must've nabbed him!"

Letting a slightly relieved chuckle, Fenton helped his friend stand up straight and steadied him with a paw. "We know, Rus. T'was all part o' Nick's plan."

"Part of his...plan? What on earth are ye talkin' about?"

"Ol' Nick needed to get somethin' back that the wolf stole. I turned him in this morning so he could get inside easier."

"But...wait...what?" The weasel's face contorted for a moment, trying to process what he was being told. "What is going on? First, a Tarsen captain shows up lookin' for Wallace, then he burns a ship down, now he's stolen somethin' from Nick? And how did Nick managed to get tied up with the traitors they're after? Some gray bunny lass thief and an older... hare…" Russell's words trailed off as he looked to his right, seeing Judy and Hopson standing with their arms folded. "Oh, bollocks."

With a smug grin, Fenton slapped a paw on his shoulder. "Come now, Rus. Mind yer language 'round Miss Hopps, eh?"

After an almost pregnant silence, Russell finally straightened up and refocused his eyes. "Why can't Nick ever be involved in things that don't risk fur or freedom?"

"Mr. O'Malley," the sweet voice interrupted them, drawing their attention to the gray rabbit tapping her foot impatiently. "Forgive my impetuousness, but may I ask who this is?"

"Ah, o' course. This here be Russell Altic, local snitch an' stoolie."

Russell shoved the raccoon's paw off of his shoulder. "I prefer the term _information broker._ "

Judy rolled her eyes. "Seems a lot of mammals around here prefer other terms." She stepped forward, staring down the weasel. "Where did you hear about Mr. Wilde being captured?"

Russell's nose twitched under her stern gaze. "Ol' Nick'd have a fit hearin' someone call him 'Mr. Wilde' like that. By the smell o' things, ye're quite well acquainted with the fox yerself. Nick always did have a taste for the more dangerous females, but a _traitor_ to the crown? I wisnae expectin' that."

She huffed and shook her head. "Answer my question, weasel."

Russell looked to Fenton for a moment, seeing a soft smile and a nod indicating she could be trusted. "I heard it from one o' the guards down near the Governor's Hall. Glad to hear it was all part of Nick's own doing. But what kinda plan does he have that involves him getting' strung up?"

The words hit Judy like an arrow as her ears shot up and her eyes widened. "Strung up? You mean...he's to be _hanged?"_

Fenton's face mimicked Judy's with concern. "That wisnae part o' the plan! Are ye sure, Rus?"

"Aye! I saw the guard tying the noose with me own eyes. Must've been an order from that wolf, there wasn't even a trial."

Judy backed up slowly, placing a paw on the table to support herself. "No…they can't…" she turned to Hopson, "Mr. Hopson, we have to do something!"

Hopson stood expressionless. "He got himself in, he's to get himself out."

"But we can't allow him to die on account of our actions!" Judy turned back to Fenton. "How can we get in that building?"

"Miss Hopps," Hopson argued, "you can't possibly consider going there. You'd be handing yourself directly to our enemies."

"I am well aware of the risks, Mr. Hopson. That fox is the reason I am still alive. I owe him at least that much."

Shaking his head, Hopson let out a huff. "Very well." The hare picked his freshly sharpened blade up and fixed it to his belt. "Mr. Altic, Mr. O'Malley, we need to gain access to that building. I doubt they'll show us in through the front."

The weasel straightened up. "I may know of another entrance. But I cannae be certain if ye'll find it that appealin'."

Judy nearly growled at the weasel. "Tell me how to get to Nick or I _cannae_ be certain that you'll find _me_ that appealing!"

With the irritated rabbit's mockery noted, Russell continued. "It'll be hard to get into, and it'll be fierce ripe, but it's possible to get in through the sewers under the building."

Without a word, Judy moved to gather her bow and quiver, stepping to the side to pick up Nick's rapier as well. Fixing the scabbard onto the strap of her quiver, she turned back to face the weasel.

"Take me there."

Russell peered around the corner into the street, motioning behind him once he was sure it was clear. Two hooded mammals darted quickly from the alley, making their way to the next one over across the main road of the city. Continuing this pattern, the group made their way to the river bank near the Governor's Hall. The old stone building stood next to the river, with a small stone embankment pushing up against the back. This stonework was their destination.

Moving quickly again once Russell ensured they wouldn't be seen, the three gathered together and made their way down the small path of the stonework. Stopping a good distance down, Russell pointed down towards the water.

"Here's yer entrance, milady."

Pulling her hood off, Judy looked around for a moment, taking in the environment. "I don't see any entrance, weasel. What are you talking about?"

Rolling his eyes, Russell knelt down and pointed again to the water. "Look, there's a path of water that runs right through this stone." Following his paw, the rabbit saw that there was, indeed, a small opening in the side of the embankment. There were no more than a few inches of space above the water as it rushed under the building.

"We have to go through _that?"_ she chided. "We won't fit, there's not enough space to even keep our heads above water."

"Dinnae I tell ye it wouldn't be easy?" the weasel retorted. "Ye'll have to hold yer breath, swim through. It's not that wide, but a mammal of our size fits fine. I've done it meself."

"Miss Hopps," Hopson interrupted, "this is mad."

Shooting him a glare, she turned back to Russell. "How far until we reach air once more?"

"Not far, thankfully. Once inside, ye'll be in a dark chamber 'neath the buildin's latrines. It may not be pretty, but it's the only way to sneak in."

"We're to crawl up through the latrines?" she said, her face twisting as she began to wrap her bow and quiver in an oilcloth. She carefully did the same for the fox's rapier.

"Fires forbid, lass. There's a small access for the servants unlucky enough to be put on cleanin' duty, this leads directly into the main floor."

"And where to once we're inside?" Hopson asked begrudgingly, removing his cloak.

"I dinnae ken for certain, but ye'll have to be fierce careful to not be seen."

The hare shook his head. "Miss Hopps, again I say this-" his words stopped as he saw the doe throw her cloak off. She inhaled deeply before diving straight into the water. With a moderate amount of grace, she turned her body and swam directly into the sewer inlet, disappearing under the stonework.

Russell let out a shocked chuckle. "Is she always this zealous?"

Nodding with annoyance, Hopson took a breath and dove in after his charge.

The rush of cold water had filled Judy's senses as she turned and pushed through the small opening. There was nothing but blackness inside, and she had no idea how much further she had to go. Her paw went up and traced against the topside of the tunnel, hoping to find an opening. No such opening was there, though, so she pressed on. Slowly, she could feel the ache in her lungs growing as they craved more air. Kicking harder than before, she raced forward, relief washing over her as she finally felt the roof of the tunnel give way to an opening.

Her body nearly exploded out of the water as she took in a deep, gasping breath. Making her way to the side of the water, she found a ledge and began pulling herself up, coughing heavily as she did so. The panic of the lack of air began to subside, allowing her mind to begin processing her surroundings.

The first real sensation to hit her was the smell. The pungency of it caused her to gag slightly as she stood to her feet. It was certainly dark in the chamber, with only a faint light coming from above her. The ceiling was no more than a few heads taller than her, and from what she could see, the room only extended out a small distance from where she had surfaced before the water turned back towards the outer wall of the building.

A small splash and another gasp caught her attention as Hopson joined her. Coughing slightly, he lifted himself to the same ledge as she backed up. Her eyes had finally adjusted to the dim light of the room, letting her see that the access Russell spoke of wasn't far past where they stood.

"Can't you be patient for once?"

"Can't you keep up for once?" she rebutted.

The hare gave her an annoyed glance as he brushed himself off. A grimace overtook his face as the smell of the room hit him like a hammer. He sighed heavily as he began to remove his mail and tunic, leaving only a small cloth covering his waist.

"What are you doing?" Judy whispered gruffly as she turned around.

"We'll be no good sneaking around in sopping wet clothing, will we?" Laying the mail and his blade to the side, he began ringing out the tunic. "I'd suggest you do the same. I need a moment to rest, as well. Swimming with chainmail isn't the easiest thing to do."

Looking at him coarsely, the rabbit conceded. "The stench in here is deathly. We can't rest long." Seeing the hare turn himself away from her, she moved to sit on the steps leading up the access. _Can't waste time sitting here drying. What if...what if they've already taken Mr. Wilde out to the gallows?_

An image of the fox hanging by his neck flooded her mind. A shiver overtook her body, half from the image and half from the cold water clinging to her tunic and fur. Unwrapping her bow and quiver from the oilcloth, she set them to the side, thankful the fletching was still dry. She paused for a moment as she held onto the rapier. Hoping the water didn't damage it, she unwrapped it and pulled the blade from the scabbard. Judy didn't know much about swords, but she could tell this blade was something special. The edge was sharpened from the mid-point of the blade down to the piercing tip, and it gleamed magnificently even in the low light.

"A work of art, just as I assumed." The voice of her companion startled her slightly. "An incredible blade."

"I wonder where he got it," she said, absentmindedly looking over the rapier.

Hopson stood and moved to her, extending his paw. "May I see it?" Taking the blade in his paws, he nodded while examining it. "Perfectly balanced, sharpened with a keen sense of detail. Whoever made this blade has both patience and skill." Handing it back to her, he turned to sit again with his back to her. "I'd still recommend you remove your wet tunic. I promise I won't look."

Sliding the blade back into its scabbard, she relented. "Very well, but we cannot rest much longer." Hearing a small grunt from the hare, she stood and removed her tunic, pulling the wet clothing over her head and ringing it out. Her paws brushed at her fur for some time, trying to push the moisture out of that as well.

"If I may ask, Miss Hopps," Hopson said quietly, breaking their silence, "when did you begin to care so much about that fox?"

As his question hung in the air, the sound of rushing water filled the silence once more. Judy sat pensively for a moment, studying the rapier which had found its way back into her paws. "He saved my life…several times. I never asked him to do that. I was so adamant about seeing the worst in him that I never saw the good he'd done right before my eyes. I didn't thank him, I barely acknowledged him. Despite my efforts to belittle him, he still stuck by me, even _apologized_ to me. I can't sit idle, knowing that he could be harmed because of me."

"He's a _fox_ , Miss Hopps. He would have ended up at the gallows anyway."

The harshness of his words would have made perfect sense to Judy's upbringing. Foxes were conniving, sly, liars, thieves, and unsophisticated ruffians. That was just a known fact of their kind, and would make sense on any day except for this one. Today was different.

"He's a living being, Mr. Hopson. One who deserves a chance just like any other. Helping him after he's done so much for me…for us…it's just the right thing to do. It's just…it's…"

A small chuckle escaped the hare. "It's what your father would have done."

"My father," she said barely audible above the rush of water, "…was he really a good mammal?"

"One of the best I'd ever met." Hopson slowly stood, making sure to keep his face away from Judy. He reached for his tunic, examining it for a moment before pulling it back over his head. "This will have to be dry enough."

Judy quickly stood and pulled her still damp tunic over her head as well, smoothing it out just as Hopson turned around. Grabbing their equipment, the two made their way up the small staircase to the access.

"I hope this fox is worth all this trouble," Hopson whispered as they reached the small wooden door at the top.

"I hope all this trouble is worth those documents," Judy replied.

Pushing the wooden access door open slowly, Hopson looked through into the latrine chamber. The room was empty, prompting Hopson to motion with his paw for Judy to follow him as they crept forwards.

As silently as possible, the two meandered down a short hallway to the entrance to a larger storeroom. Thankful that the stench of refuse was gone now, Judy breathed a little easier. She hoped that exiting the building wouldn't be as repugnant as their entrance.

Peering through another door out into a main walkway, Hopson waved Judy over to him. He pointed a short distance down, seeing a uniformed guard standing with his back to them. The two ducked back in and quietly closed the door to the storeroom.

"The guard may know the where Wilde is being kept."

Judy nodded, though seemed confused. "How does his knowledge help us?"

The older hare's eyes grew solemn. "I know ways to get mammals to talk."

Concern overcame her eyes, and Judy took a small step back. "You won't…hurt him, will you?"

"Not if I can help it." He said, opening the door once more and looking out. "He'll likely move soon, so I'll grab him now. Be prepared to cover for me with your bow if needed."

Hopson slowly crept out of the doorway, silently moving up closer behind the guard. Full of trepidation, Judy readied her bow. Her paws shook slightly as she did so. She didn't want to hurt anyone, especially not someone who was doing their duty and was not their enemy.

The hare was merely a few feet from the guard now, crouched and poised to strike and incapacitate the unaware mammal. With a frightfully fast motion, Hopson leapt from his low position and threw his arms around the mammal's neck, hoping to lock around him and squeeze until the guard passed out from lack of air. It would have worked, had the guard not immediately raised his paws to deflect the attack, completely taking Hopson by surprise as a swift kick to the midsection pushed the hare back.

Turning and moving just a swiftly as the hare did before, the dark-furred guard rushed forward and launched his paw towards Hopson's neck. The former knight's experience didn't allow the paw to land, his instincts allowing him to grab the paw and trip the larger mammal. Attempting to catch himself, the guard fell to his knees only to have his arms pulled up and locked behind him by Hopson.

Judy immediately readied an arrow, pointing it at the guard's chest. "Don't move!" she growled, her shaking voice slightly above a whisper. "We won't hurt you if you cooperate."

The guard looked up, his eyes somewhat familiar.

"Now," Judy began, her paws and voice still shaking wildly since she'd never before held an innocent mammal at arrow point, "tell me where we can find… _Mr. Wilde?"_

The red fox's arms were suddenly freed, causing him to fall forward. He picked up himself up slowly, and dusted his trousers off as he stood to his feet. Raising his paws up, he removed his helmet and let it fall to his side. An undeniable smirk covered his muzzle as he bowed slightly.

"Hello, Carrots."


	10. The Beast of Tarsen

**A/N: Nearly 100 followers, nearly 7,000 views, and lots of good comments and reviews. You guys rock! Enjoy this chapter, as it was a blast to write for me. Thanks again to biopheonix4810 and clsmith for the review prior to posting. Please, take the time to drop me a review if you can. The reviews help spur me on and often ask good questions for me to consider when writing. Any feedback is highly appreciated! DFTBA!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: The Beast of Tarsen**

* * *

With a visible scowl on his muzzle, Ulfred stomped towards the stairs that led back down to the small prison below the Governor Hall's main chambers. Grumbling to himself as he descended, his words caught the attention of two guards towards the bottom, causing them to straighten up immediately and salute as he passed by. Lucky for them, he was far to engrossed in his own furious contemplations to notice them.

Reaching the lowest level of the prison, he marched with purpose towards the interrogation room he'd left that arrogant fox in. Ulfred longed to see the dismay on Wilde's face as he told him of the gallows awaiting the fox. The wolf had never been as infuriated as Wilde made him, his complete disrespect and haughty attitude in the face of his own demise making Ulfred want to savor his last breaths all the more. It would be a fitting death to have the fox's neck crushed under his own weight, silencing that maw for good.

Arriving at the room, he stopped at the sight of the heavy wooden door standing between him and the insufferable fox. Gripping the broad handle with his paw, his muzzle was overtaken by a twisted grin. The door swung open and he took a step forward with purpose.

"Bad news for you, fox. The gallows will be ready for your neck…" his words trailed off as he looked into the dim light of the room. Instead of being greeted by the smirking fox, the chair in the middle of the room was empty. The wolf's eyes widened as he scanned the room, seeing two guards slumped on the floor in the corner. "What happened here?" he demanded, seeing one of the bobcats starting to rouse.

"I happened."

The voice came from behind Ulfred, causing his blood to run cold instantly. His mind raced as it connected the voice with that cursed fox, but it wasn't fast enough to put his body in motion before the blow came. Feeling the dull pain of a foot in his back, Ulfred was forced forward, losing his balance as he collided with the table in the center of the room.

"Good day, guv'nor!" Nick proclaimed as he smirked. Ulfred turned from his fallen position just in time to catch a glimpse of the undeniable, defiant arrogance in the fox's eyes as he slammed the door shut, barring it from the outside.

Nick could hear a howling stream of curses from the other side of the door. Thankfully, the thickness of the door prevented most of the cries from reaching too far beyond him, so it would be some time before anyone came upon the trapped soldiers.

"Hmm...that was easier than I thought it would be." With a satisfied huff, the fox made his way through the halls silently. Nearing the end of the path, it turned sharply to the left where he knew the exit was located. He peered cautiously around the corner, holding his ears back to keep himself as hidden as possible.

Light was limited, which wasn't a problem for the fox. His vision allowed him to make out two guards chatting near the stairwell leading out of his current prison. _Stoat and a muskrat, both with decent hearing._ Thinking for a moment, he looked across the path and saw a small alcove that housed a stanchion for the upper floors. There was just enough space between the wall and the support for him to fit. He smiled as he put his idea into motion.

Letting out a small whistle, just loud enough to catch the attention of the guards, Nick quickly ducked into the alcove and hid. Sure enough, the odd sound grabbed the attention of the two, causing their conversation to halt.

"Did you hear that?" the stoat said with a slightly huskier voice.

"Aye, likely just the wind blowin'," the muskrat said, much higher pitched than the stoat.

"Wind blowin' _inside a buildin'?_ "

"Oh…right…suppose that wouldn't make much sense."

Another whistle floated through the air, causing their ears to twitch.

"More wind, you suppose?" the stoat said, eyeing his comrade.

"You thinkin' we should go have a look, Ermin?"

"Yes, Scott, I do," said Ermin, dryly. Motioning his paw, he began making his way down the hall towards the corner.

As they got closer, Nick picked up a small stone from the ground. Tossing it at an angle, the stone made a loud clacking sound as it skipped across the floor, giving the illusion of someone moving that direction. Hearing the sound, the guards picked their pace up and placed paws to their blades. They rushed past the alcove where Nick hid, completely missing his presence. With them distracted, Nick was able to make for the exit unhindered. He could hear the confused voices of the guards as he began to ascend.

"There's nothin' here, Ermin."

"But we heard _somethin'_."

"Must've been the wind after all."

Nick shook his head and rolled his eyes as he made his way up to the main floor of the building. The sounds of feet padding down the hall had him duck into the nearest room. Inside, he closed the door and put his ear against it, listening intently to ensure they had passed before he moved again. Relieved when he heard the footsteps moving away, he turned to lean his back against the door, taking a moment to relax himself.

"And who're ye?" a voiced called to him. The light voice snapped his attention towards a small, young rabbit. "One o' the new guards?"

Nick stared blankly at the kit for a moment. He noticed various parts of uniforms and helmets around the younger rabbit, all in various states of being cleaned and treated with oil. Quickly taking in what room he must've come into, he pulled his muzzle into a light smirk.

"Aye, lad. Brand new, in fact. Just started today. Was told to come by and check with the squire for some clean mail and a helmet."

"Alright," said the kit, "the clean ones are over there, and these are all still restin' to let the oil dry. The new Captain made me redo them from yesterday evenin', said they weren't up to his standard." As the kit spoke, he raised his paw to rub his cheek. The small movement didn't go unnoticed by the older fox. His smirk fell.

"Did he strike you?"

Looking down at the helmet in his hand, the rabbit nodded. "Said squires aren't to backtalk their superiors."

Nick let a soft smile spread across his face. He knelt down and placed his paw on the rabbit's shoulder. "Well, I'd not let that get to you too much, lad. I'm sure one day that wolf will get what's owed him."

Standing, he made his way to the clean uniforms and picked up one that looked about his size. After donning and adjusting it, he placed a helmet on his head and walked towards the door. As he reached for the handle, he stopped for a moment and looked back at the kit.

"You hope to join the guard yourself one day?"

"Maybe, but there aren't too many bunny guards around here. Most o' me brothers work in the farms outside the city. Not too many fox guards, either. In fact, I think ye're the first I've seen."

A small chuckle escaped the fox. "How old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"Then you'd be far too young to know. Likely your parents wouldn't even know."

"Know what?" he asked, his nose twitching with curiosity.

"Before the Capital's fingers dug themselves into Sanabar, back when my father was about your age, the nobles of our city saw mammals in a different light. Foxes were often guards then, even serving as sheriffs. There was even a noble fox family, once upon a time."

"A noble family o' foxes?"

"Aye. When Sanabar had her own king many generations ago, one of his highest ranking stewards was a fox named Ryland. For his exemplary loyalty and service, Ryland was given a large portion of land, and his family became well known nobles, financing many profitable businesses and supporting the government even after Sanabar no longer had a king."

The young rabbit hung on every word. "What happened to the family?"

"In Tarsen, foxes are viewed differently, seen as a lesser kin. As their influence spread, so did that way of thinking."

The kit's eyes lowered once more, staring at the helmet in his paws. "Were bunnies ever part of a noble family?"

Nick smiled. "They don't teach you kits anything these days, do they?"

"What do ye mean?"

"The last king of the First Age in Sanabar was Percival D'Argent. A _bunny_."

The kit's eyes widened in shock as the words sunk in. Nick's smirk came back to him as he tipped his helmet slightly and opened the door to exit.

Stepping into the hallway, Nick stood for a moment, adjusting his newly acquired uniform. He thought for a moment about the young buck he'd just swindled, hoping he wouldn't get in too much trouble for a missing set of guard's armor. The fox worried more, however, considering how Ulfred seemed to deal with those under him. He hoped his words to the young bunny wouldn't be in vain.

Finishing some minor adjustments to his belt and chestpiece, the fox regained his bearings in the building he'd been in several times before. To his left was the staircase back down to the lower levels, previously used for storage. The dark seclusion of those halls made for an excellent prison, however. To his right was a path leading past the guard's quarters and towards the great hall and the main courtyard. Additional levels were built above the older great hall, and the magistrate's chamber was there. Even disguised, however, Nick knew he had to be careful not to draw any attention to himself.

"Hey, you!" a voice called to him.

Nick briefly tensed up before turning to the sound, adopting a far more casual and relaxed stance. His gaze was met with two guards coming up the staircase: a stoat and a muskrat.

"You there!" the stoat called again. "I think I know who you are!"

The fox's eyes widened for a moment, an urge to run flowing through him. _There's no way they saw me…_

"Palmer's son, right? Erik? He told me you was tryin' to join the guard."

Nick's face contorted for a moment in confusion, but quickly relaxed again as he donned a fake smile. "Yes. Looks like I finally made it!" he said, forcing a jovial tone.

The stoat walked up to him and slapped him on the back. "Well, congrats, Erik! Never thought I'd see the day a fox was let in the ranks, eh Scott?"

"Never!" the muskrat laughed.

Releasing a nervous chortle, the fox put his paw behind his helmet and smiled again. "Yeah, still seems quite surreal."

"These are desperate times, lad," Scott continued. "The Capital's been harpin' on us to build a stronger city guard, so they keep pushin' for lower standards. I hope you's up for the task!"

"Lower standards…" Nick pondered. "Ha...I suppose you're right. Seems any old fool can just waltz right in and grab a uniform these days!"

"Right you are, lad! That's how ol' Ermin here got his job!" the muskrat snickered as he shoved the stoat next to him. "Hey, lad, while we got you here, we was havin' a minor dispute. Could you help us out?"

"Certainly," Nick said cautiously, taking a step back away from the two as they spoke.

Scott donned a serious look for a moment. "Does wind blow inside a buildin', or only outside?"

Placing a paw to his chin, Nick pretended to think for a moment. "Well, I suppose it depends on what the cook's been preparing lately. A guard passing wind could certainly pass for a wind passing, couldn't it?."

Scott and Ermin looked to each other for a moment, a slight concern in their eyes. Turning back to face the fox, laughter burst forth from them.

"That's a good one, lad!" cried Scott as he slapped his knee. "Passin' wind is a wind passin'!"

Ermin stood for a moment, motioning with his paws to draw the other two closer and shushing them. "Hey, perhaps it was that blasted wolf what passed wind!"

Nick chuckled. "I've heard he's quite the windbag, after all."

Another raucous fit of laughter hit the two other guards. Catching his breath, Scott finally was able to speak again. "By the Fires, Erik, you're a riot! Glad to have you on our team!"

"Glad to be here," Nick lied. "Now, good fellows, if you'll excuse me, I believe I have other guards to meet as well."

"Aye! Take care, lad!" Scott called after him as he turned and to leave.

Taking off down the other direction, Nick made for the great hall of the building. He made sure to keep a confident look on his muzzle as he eventually passed several other guards and various attendants for the building. Simply nodding to those who greeted him, he entered the great hall. A large number of mammals were gathered around an older ram as he bleated loudly, holding a large scroll in his hooves.

"…and, seeing the unrivaled savagery of our ancestors, the Fires gave knowledge and guidance to the twelve Kin. Each Kin represents an attribute of the Fires themselves. The Bovus represent their provision, the Lupus their loyalty..."

"A herald of the Fires," Nick muttered to himself as he shook his head, continuing past. "The blind leading the blind."

"…the Felis represent their grace, the Ursus their raw power, the Vulpes their cunning…"

Seeing more guards entering the great hall, Nick pulled his helmet down a little further and continued on. Before long, he'd reached the stairs leading to the higher floors of the building and the magistrate's chamber.

The fourth floor was quiet. Most mammals had very little business coming up here, after all. The hallway leading to the magistrate's chamber was empty, allowing Nick to make his way there unhindered. As he approached the room, two voices inside stole his attention. He paused at the door and attempted to hear what was being said.

"...in the best interest of our mission."

A slam of a paw on wood startled the fox. "He's mad! There's laws against this; laws I swore to uphold!" Nick could barely recognized the voice as Oswald Purrington. The ocelot's proper Tarsen dialect was clear. "You can't just barge in here and demand that type of skewed justice!"

"Need I remind you, Magistrate," another, calmer voice chimed, "that Captain Ulfred represents the will of the Queen herself?"

"That wolf has abused this city enough! My citizens are livid with his actions thus far! They're _afraid_ of him, Lieutenant Scroffer. Reports of his cruelty, attacking civilians and burning down ships, rumors of traitors in our midst, not to mention the fear of having the fabled 'Beast of Tarsen' in our city walls."

Nick's blood ran cold. _The Beast of Tarsen? That wolf…?_

"Closing ports, dismantling commerce, arresting civilians without warning, and now hanging a fox without as much as a nod to due process! This is _my_ city, Lieutenant," Purrington growled. "I was placed here by the Capital to rebuild the rapport and trust of Sanabar, and that blasted wolf has undone all my hard work in _two days!_ "

"That _blasted wolf_ , Magistrate, is here on a mission from the Crown that dwarfs your attempts at mending relations with this city. The orders were straight from Her Majesty. Disobeying our Captain is disobeying Her Majesty herself, and the wrath of the High Court is not far off, I assure you!"

"And what would the High Courts say to a public hanging of an unconfirmed criminal?"

"That _fox_ , Magistrate, aided traitors to Crown, and is already well known for his criminal actions by the residents of this city. We heard plenty of tales of his _exploits_."

"The merchants and dock masters surely dislike Nick Wilde, but the lower class sees him as a hero. Killing him will destroy what little morale they have left."

"Then perhaps it's time for a new hero to take his place," the pig scoffed. "Show this fox for what he is. Heard tell that he stole 14 bolts of fine linen from a merchant vessel. That's some hero."

"Yes, and conveniently several homeless citizens of Sanabar obtained fresh clothing and blankets not long after. Further investigation also found that the merchants were using the linens as a cover for smuggling nip." A sigh escaped Purrington. "Coincidences seem to follow that fox."

 _Or just plain bad luck,_ thought Nick as he eavesdropped.

"And your Lupus Captain doesn't seem to share that level of compassion," Purrington continued.

"Magistrate, I can understand your frustrations, but our loyalty is to Her Majesty. Today, Captain Ulfred's word is the law which you need to uphold."

A loud sigh could be heard coming from Purrington, and a thud as he no doubt had slid into a chair. "Fine. The gallows are yours. Cleaning up after your company leaves will be a headache already, why not add to it?"

"Splendid. I'll go and let the Captain know personally." With a few steps, Scroffer had reached the door to open it. Thinking quickly, Nick had jumped back a fair distance. He poised himself to appear as though he had just been approaching the chamber.

The pig stepped into the hallway, nearly bumping into the guard walking towards him. "Hey, watch it!"

Nick lowered his muzzle and pulled his helmet down slightly to avoid Scroffer's gaze. "Forgive me, sire. Just on my way to ask a question of our Magistrate."

A grunt escaped the pig before he began walking forward again. "As you were."

Waiting for a moment to allow the Lieutenant to pass, Nick stepped towards the door and rapped his paw on it, drawing the attention of a flustered ocelot. _I don't have long before that pig finds Ulfred, better make this quick_.

Purrington turned and acknowledged the guard, motioning him in. "Forgive me for appearing distracted, good sir guard. What is it you need?"

"No worries, milord. I know times are stressful for us all right now." Nick entered the chamber, quickly scanning the room for where the documents might be held. Spotting a satchel in the corner with scrolls sticking out of it, he knew he'd found them. "I'm here by request of Captain Ulfred."

A small groan flowed from the ocelot's maw. "And what, pray tell, does the Captain want now?"

"If it's not too much trouble, milord, the Captain has requested some of the documents he brought with him when he came here. Some manner of charts." Nick smiled as he saw Purrington turn and move towards the same satchel he'd been eyeing.

"Very well," the ocelot said. He made his way over to the satchel and picked it up, handing it over to the fox. "These should be what he's needing. Hurry on, now, punctuality is paramount to that wolf."

"Aye, I'm well aware, milord," Nick replied, slowly raising a paw to the side of his muzzle. A small amount of dried blood still matted the fur near his mouth. The motion was deliberate enough, drawing Purrington's attention.

"What's that injury from?"

Averting his eyes, the fox lowered his paw. "Seems the Captain doesn't like backtalk, milord."

"He struck you?" Purrington demanded. "That's completely uncalled for!"

"Aye, milord. The wolf struck me several times for what he claimed was insubordination and arrogance."

"This is getting absurd! He has no right to harm this city's guards!" Purrington moved past the fox towards the door, stopping for a moment before turning back to Nick. "Allow me to take those documents to that blasted wolf for you, and give him a piece of my mind while I do so."

Taken aback by his demand, Nick thought quickly. "Um...beg pardon, milord, but...I'll take these down to him. I think you'd benefit from checking on the squire in the guard's quarters. Young bunny. The wolf seems to have been harsh with him as well."

Anger bubbled up in the ocelot, clearly covering his face as he turned sharply to head out. "Thank you for telling me. When you hand those off to the wolf, let him know I'll be joining him shortly as well."

"Yes, milord."

Nick stepped out of the chamber as Purrington made his way down the hall. He slowly closed the chamber doors behind him, smiling to himself as he glanced at the satchel in his paws. _This was far too easy._

Making his way down to the first floor and the great hall, he headed out the side passage and down a hallway leading past a latrine and some storerooms. A small side chamber had a window large enough to escape through that would drop him right down to the riverbank behind the building, allowing him to follow a path to the back alleys and meet up at Fenton's.

 _Another successful plan._ Nick stood for a moment, enjoying his sense of accomplishment, but not the overwhelming stench of the nearby latrine. His mind wandered to the young squire he'd met earlier. It always disgusted the fox to see those with power take advantage of anyone under them. Even squires had value, and Ulfred's crime against the bunny insulted that value. _A creature - beast is more like it - such as that wolf doesn't deserve the rank he has._ _What an arrogant-_

A small ruffle of wind through his fur ignited the instincts inside of him as it seemed the world slowed down for a moment. Out of the corners of his eyes, he saw two paws attempting to close around his neck. Immediately raising his own, he blocked the paws, catching his would-be assailant off guard as he thrust his leg backwards, landing a solid kick to the attacker's midsection. Turning as quickly as he could, he lunged forward, throwing a punch towards his enemy's neck. The attacker moved just as swiftly, grabbing his paw and tripping him to his knees before locking his arms behind his back.

"Don't move!" a soft voice called out, shaking and slightly above a whisper. "We won't hurt you if you cooperate."

Slightly dazed, his eyes snapped back into focus on the beautiful gray and white face of a doe.

"Now," she continued, "tell me where we can find... _Mr. Wilde?"_

Not long after the realization sunk in, the fox's arms were freed and he slumped forward to the ground. He slowly pushed himself up and dusted off his trousers. Removing his helmet to fully reveal his face, he donned a fake smirk to hide his sheer surprise.

"Hello, Carrots."

"What on Therius are you doing here?" Judy nearly yelled.

His smirk suddenly faded as he eyed Hopson next to him. "I should ask you the same." Nick slowly stepped towards the hare, taking a small whiff. The stench he thought was merely from the latrine covered the two. He shook his head in disgust. "Seems you are completely incapable of following directions after all."

A shocked looked splattered itself over Judy's face. "What...we're here to _save_ you!"

"Save me?" the fox chuckled. "Well, thank the Fires. I'm obviously in such grave danger."

"But you...you…" she said, bringing her paws to her face.

"We heard you were to be hung," interrupted Hopson. "Miss Hopps felt we should come to get you to safety, as having you die on her account would weigh heavily on her conscience."

Nick's eyes widened. He couldn't stop a small smile from overtaking his muzzle from the thought of her worrying about him. "Is that true, Carrots?"

Lifting her eyes from her paws, Judy's eyes were watering. "You were to be hung…" she called out, louder than Nick was comfortable with given his current situation.

He raised his paws to attempt to quiet her down. "Miss Hopps, I'm fine. We should really get be getting out of here."

"I went through a _sewer_ for you!" she cried, throwing a punch into the chestpiece of the uniform he wore.

"That would explain the rather pungent smell contrasting your normal lovely scent." Her blank stare told him his attempt at humor fell flat. "Right, well, as _honored_ as I am that you'd wager your well being in place of my own, I was just on my way out."

"Why are you dressed as a guard?" she asked, still in utter disbelief at the whole situation.

"Because I thought the uniform looked flattering on my frame," he snarked. "Now I really do think we should be leaving before we draw any…" his voice trailed off as he saw three more guards coming around the corner. "...unwanted attention."

Seeing the fox in uniform without a helmet on, and seeing a rabbit with a bow in her paw, the guards began to move quicker down the hall. The first, a ferret, called out to them as he drew his blade. "Hey, what's goin' on here? Who are ye?"

Judy readied her bow as Nick deftly knocked it from her paws. "Same questions I was askin'!" he growled, his accent changing suddenly. He turned back to the other three guards, holding up the satchel in his paw. "I caught these two sneakin' 'round the halls with a satchel o' documents." He quickly looked to Judy, catching her eye to see if she understood what he was attempting. "And they nearly escaped back into the latrine they came in through."

"Give me those documents, fiend!" Judy growled at him, attempting to play along.

Hopson merely stood and watched, his paw ever on the hilt of his blade.

"Wait a moment," said the ferret, motioning at the two badger guards with him. "A gray bunny doe with a bow, and a hare knight...by the Fires! Ye...ye be the wanted traitors!" He pointed his readied blade at the two, shaking violently as he approached. The other guards did the same, not letting their eyes off the two.

"Yes, well, I'm the one that found them," Nick interjected, stepping between the two Lagos and the guards. "Ye should go find that wolfish Captain and let him know, I'll hold these two here!"

One of the badgers eyed Nick for a moment. "Wait a minute...Alexander," he called to the ferret. "Have ye ever seen a foxish guard in our ranks, Cousin?"

Alexander's eyes snapped to the fox for a moment and grew wider. "Why no, Cousin, I dinnae think I have." The tip of his blade wandered from Judy towards the fox. "But I have heard many o' stories about a crafty fox what tries trickin' folks all the time."

"Haha…" chuckled Nick. "Fellas, let's just calm down," he clamored, raising his paw as he backed away cautiously.

"Yer that fox, Wilde!" cried Alexander. "Yer supposed to be bound and locked up down in the prison! If I take ye in, that wolf'll give me a fierce bounty for capturin' ye, as well as the other two!" After a moment's hesitation, the ferret slashed his sword forward, hoping to strike the fox in front of him.

Nick leapt backward, handily dodging the attack, but the tip of the blade caught the strap of the satchel he held, tearing it from his paws and sending it flying off to the side near the other guards.

"No!" he called as he stepped forward, only to be forced back again by the point of a blade.

Alexander stepped back and motioned to one of the badgers with him. "Take that satchel and go find more guards, Peter. Stenson and I will hold these traitors here." Peter did as instructed, picking up the bag and running back towards the great hall.

The ferret trained his eyes on Nick, who had both his paws raised now. He slowly moved his gaze to Judy, stepping over towards her with his blade following his eyes. "Yer quite bonny for a traitor, too bad ye smell like a scutter." Suddenly finding himself pulled to the side, he felt his paw being gripped by a much stronger one as his blade fell from his grip. He looked over, seeing the stoic glare of an older hare piercing into him. Before he could react, the ferret was shoved backwards, crashing into the badger guard behind him.

"Miss Hopps, Mr. Wilde, go retrieve those documents. I'll make sure these two won't be pursuing."

Nick didn't hesitate in taking the opportunity the hare presented him. He quickly reached out and grabbed Judy by the paw and pulled her with him as he ran, not giving her time to argue.

"No, we can't leave Mr. Hopson-"

"My dear, if you should be worried for anyone, it's those guards," Nick cut her off. Her eyes widened at the implications, and she continued to follow him as he released her paw.

As they ran, she removed his rapier from her belt, tossing it to him. "You may need this."

"I certainly hope not."

Reaching the great hall, the two slid to a stop a good ways in. In front of them was a line of several guards, listening to the badger who held the satchel as he explained the situation. The guard turned and spotted them, shocked as he yelled for the other guards to join him. Judy and Nick were now faced with a new obstacle standing between them and the satchel, and both readied their weapons. The sight of the guards with weapons drawn caused the other mammals in the great hall to scatter, gasping and screaming as they fled. A group of three went down the hall they'd come from, leaving four blocking them from their goal.

Shaking his head, Nick sighed with contempt as he turned towards Judy. "I was nearly out, you know. While I appreciate your concern, I would have much rather redeemed those affections once I was safely back." He stepped forward to engage as the line of guards cautiously approached, swords drawn.

" _Affections_? You arrogant…" she growled back to him, training her bow towards the enemy and firing an arrow into the shoulder of a pig guard. "You were hauled off in the paws of our enemy and then we heard you were to be executed. I couldn't have you die for my cause, nothing more!"

A cat guard stepped forward to strike at Nick, who parried and jabbed his blade into the guard's sword arm, causing the cat to hiss as he pulled back. "Whatever you have to tell yourself, love. Though your plan seems to have backfired, and mine is now ruined due to your impatience."

A scowl covered Judy's face as stepped further back and let another arrow fly, finding a home in the thigh of a skunk that had advanced on her. "A simple 'thank you' would have been more appropriate, stupid fox!"

"Thank you for what? Risking both of our necks getting stretched?" he scoffed as he parried another blade, striking the sheep's hoof with his rapier and disarming him. Nick lunged forward, smashing the hilt of his rapier into the sheep's face.

Judy turned to the fox, threatening to beat him with her bow. "You ungrateful…I hope they hang you first so I can watch!"

"Well I hate to disappoint you, Carrots, but it appears we're down to only one guard."

The two turned back to see four guards, all injured, backing away, and the badger who held the satchel containing Dunmar's charts. Nick raised his rapier and pointed it towards the guard.

"I'd recommend you give that over, mate."

Brandishing his sword, the badger glared at the two before turning and starting off towards the main exit of the great hall.

 _Thwt!_ A snarl escaped the guard's muzzle as he found himself unable to continue running due to an arrow piercing the back of his knee. The sudden impact caused him to lose his balance, and he fell forward, losing his grip of the satchel as they both hit the ground.

Nick stepped over and reclaimed his prize, picking up the satchel. He turned back to the still fuming rabbit. "Now," he said, giving her the documents, "let's meet up with Hopson and get our furs out of here-"

The sound of cracking wood cut the fox's words short, followed by a deafening thud of a heavy door slamming into the wall behind it. Both mammals' eyes snapped to the far edge of the great hall, hearing the guttural growl of the wolf before seeing him enter. His nose took a quick survey of the room before he finally saw the two. Focusing in with his sharp eyes, Ulfred bared his teeth fully, letting another deep growl rumble through the room.

" _You."_ The word lingered and dripped from his maw. A flash of savagery overtook his eyes before they became dull, his higher mind fading behind his rage. Lowering himself down, he snarled as his feet dug into the floor, propelling himself towards his targets with a ferocious bloodlust.

The wolf charged, barreling right towards the fox with surprising speed. Judy drew another arrow into her bow, releasing it into Ulfred's side as he advanced towards them. The arrow merely clipped his chainmail, earning a small grunt as the wolf lunged for Nick, fangs and claws readied.

Nick rolled to the side, causing the wolf to miss by mere inches. Ulfred landed with his paws connecting to the floor as he slid towards the wall from his momentum, stopping himself and lunging again for the fox. Barely dodging the second attack, Nick stumbled towards Judy who had prepared another arrow. She released it, sending it slamming into the wolf's chest, but again not penetrating his riveted mail. The impact was enough to stun the wolf for a moment, and Nick took that opportunity to grab Judy's arm before she could draw again.

"We need to leave, NOW!" the fox screamed, pulling her as he began to run. Ulfred was already upon them, attacking with a broad swipe of his claws as Nick pulled her away. "He's feral!" The two made for the exit towards the hallway they had come from, hoping to escape the maddened wolf.

A piercing howl erupted from the wolf as he leapt to block their exit, causing Nick to pivot and turn to run the other direction. Judy's movement was stopped abruptly as he still held her paw, yanking her along with him as he vied to escape the wolf's reach again. Ulfred's extended claws just missed Judy's back, clipping her quiver and ripping it open. Her remaining arrows scattered all over the ground as they fled.

Turning his head, Nick was able to see the wolf lunging again, threatening to overtake them with this attack. Shoving hard, he pushed Judy to the side, causing her to trip and roll towards the corner of the wall near them. The fox himself ducked down as low as he could go, letting the hulking wolf go over him as he rolled forward, avoiding impact. Righting himself, he looked to see if Judy had gotten back up.

"Carrots, run! Find Hopson and get out!"

Her face covered in terror, Judy froze for a moment as the wolf stood again and readied himself to continue attacking. The fox's words caused the wolf to train his enraged eyes on her, and he snarled as he stepped toward the cornered rabbit. Without her arrows, Judy was nearly defenseless as a much larger paw drew back to strike.

Another angered howl ripped from the wolf's maw as he felt a weight suddenly slam into his side as Nick tackled him, preventing his claws from reaching Judy. Annoyed by the fox's attempts to stop him, Ulfred reached down to pull and throw him off, sending Nick crashing into the wall next to Judy. The fox laid prone for a moment before struggling to get up.

Seeing his prey cornered, Ulfred stood up straight. The wildness in his eyes was finally passing, his bared teeth being replaced with a satisfied, sadistic grin.

"Nowhere left to run, fox," he growled deeply, drawing his blade. "And you, traitor," he said, staring hard at Judy, "I'm going to enjoy watching the life fade from your eyes, just like I did with your _father_."

Ulfred raised the blade to strike, and Judy's world slowed down. She couldn't hear Nick scream for her to move, her senses paralyzed by the fierce lupine eyes holding her down. Suddenly, her vision was filled with another form. Standing between her and the wolf was a smaller mammal with beige colored fur and a set of his own chainmail bound with brown leather. The impact of steel on steel caused a loud clang to echo through the great hall.

Straining against the wolf, Hopson pushed Ulfred's sword away and planted a powerful kick into the wolf's midsection, pushing him back some distance and causing him to fall over. He quickly turned to Judy, scanning her for any injury.

The stunned rabbit looked up to him, eyes nearly filled with tears. "Mr…Hopson…"

Nick made his way back over to her as well, attempting to help her up. Her arms hung limp in shock still, and her head hung low.

"Miss Hopps, are you able to stand?"

Judy's gaze had fallen to the hare's mail and fur, which was tainted red. She looked to his blade as well, noting it too glistened with a crimson tint. "Mr…Hopson…are you hurt?"

Hopson shook his head softly, turning back to face the wolf again. "Wilde, take Judy and leave this place."

"But…there's blood on you…" she stammered.

"It's not his, Carrots." The fox had leaned down to allow her to put some of her weight on him. He looked to her, seeing confusion on her face. "I told you I wasn't worried for _him_."

"What…"

A cruel, breathy laugh caught their attention as Ulfred stood back up. "Death continues to follow you, you old jack. Just as it always did."

Judy looked to Hopson, who stood with his blade readied. His ears were down, tight to his back, but his overall stance was relaxed. It was a sharp contrast to the ferocity of the wolf she'd faced earlier.

"Mr. Hopson…those guards…"

"I killed them." His response was curt, but impacted the doe.

Ulfred readied his blade again, facing off with the hare as he smiled. "Of course he did. It's all he knows how to do. Didn't you know, Miss Hopps? You're in league with a _killer_."

Judy looked from Ulfred to Hopson and back, unbelief pasted on her muzzle. "K…killer?"

"On the field of battle, there are no saints," the wolf continued, "but one mammal stood out from the sinners. He was the best at what he did, mercilessly slaughtering his enemies. Former Captain of the Royal Guard, Abel Hopson. The savage jack…"

Judy felt faint. Everything was going wrong, and now the one mammal she truly trusted through all this insanity seemed to be an enigma.

Ulfred's grin turned into a sneer. "…the _Beast of Tarsen._ "


	11. At Any Cost

**A/N: This chapter took me a little while, but I think it came out well. Thanks again to biopheonix4810 and clsmith for the reviews and comments. Those guys help keep this story smooth!**

 **Side Note: OVER 100 FOLLOWERS! You guys ROCK! Please, fill up my inbox with reviews, and I'll pick a couple out to showcase for the next chapter! Also, please make sure to stay tuned at the end for a MAJOR ANNOUNCEMENT concerning this story! Without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: At Any Cost**

* * *

The room fell silent for a moment. Hopson's ears were flat to his back and his stance remained rigid. His eyes never left the antagonizing wolf before him.

Nick stood straight, raising Judy up to her feet. "The Beast of Tarsen…"

Judy's eyes dug into the back of the hare who was her most trusted companion. She'd known him for months now, and though his stoicism annoyed her, she believed he was a genuinely good mammal. He was gentle, brave, protective, and kind.

But now, she didn't recognize the creature that stood there with sword drawn and mail coated in blood.

"Mr. Hopson…" she spoke softly. There were so many words that wanted to come out, but none could manage to escape her mouth. Her world was shattering before her. What started as a simple chance to seek adventure and answers had spiraled out of control. Her mind was as blank as the hare's expression.

"Come now, Carrots, we need to get out of here," Nick said as he tried turning her away from the scene. The fox knew it would likely get worse before it got better.

More voices could be heard approaching the room. It was finally enough to pull Judy's gaze from Hopson, as she and Nick both saw pig soldier enter the room, his face shocked when he saw what had developed. Scroffer warily moved behind his superior, followed closely by two more guards.

"Captain Ulfred!" Scroffer called out, causing the wolf's ears to twitch. His combat trained eyes never left the hare, though.

"Scroffer!" he shouted, "Good of you to finally join us."

Scroffer looked past his Captain, finally seeing who he was facing off with. "C-captain Hopson?" he choked out. "What are you doing here?"

Hopson's face remained unchanged. He gripped his sword tighter in both paws, holding a firm guard against any unexpected attacks.

"He's a traitor now, Scroffer." Ulfred lifted his blade slightly, pointing it directly at Hopson. "He's no longer worthy of that title."

Hopson let out a small huff, "And neither are you."

Ulfred's eyes widened in anger. "I _earned_ my rank, you old fool."

"You _stole_ your rank when you labeled me a traitor and usurped my authority."

"Enough of this!" the wolf growled. "Scroffer, arrest the fox and rabbit! Leave this traitorous fool to me!"

The order shook the pig from his stupor. He moved around the two, motioning for the guards to follow him. The stoat and muskrat followed him as he made his way towards Nick and Judy.

Nick drew his blade again, pushing Judy behind him as he trained his gaze on the pig. "Stay back."

"Erik?" asked the stoat. "What are you doing? This is our superior, he is!"

"Ermin, I have me a feelin' this bloke isn't Erik," said the muskrat.

"What do you mean, Scott? He said himself he was."

"No, no, we _assumed_ he was," Scott replied, motioning towards Nick. "I believe he may actually be the fox what got captured earlier."

"But that fox escaped…"

Nick stared blankly at the two for a moment. "Yes, I did."

"See?" said Ermin. "Wait...what?"

"Shut up, you two twits!" Scroffer snorted gruffly as he drew his broadsword and studied his opponent. "Can't believe I didn't catch your scent earlier, fox."

"I can't believe it either, especially with that huge snout of yours," the fox quipped. The remark worked as intended, angering the pig and causing him to growl as he stepped forward to attack. The stoat and muskrat also drew their weapons, following suit.

"Now, now...three against one isn't quite fair." Straightening his posture, Nick retreated a step, raising his guard. "Though I promise to go easy on you."

Ulfred mockingly lowered his guard as he began to pace back and forth across Hopson's field of vision. "Glad I got to cross blades with you again so soon, Hopson. Last time, our fight left me in want."

"Stupid pup," Hopson said dryly. "There's no honor in seeking your own death."

Ulfred let out a small chuckle as he turned to face the hare again. "Ah, but is there honor in betraying your Queen?"

"Is it betrayal to protect her interests, while you only seek your own?"

"Tut tut, Hopson," Ulfred waved his sword towards the hare. "I am but a tool in Her Majesty's armory, called upon in times of need."

"You are a coward who hides his ambitions behind vague orders."

A sneer overtook the wolf's muzzle. "I can see words aren't getting us anywhere, old friend." Assuming his stance, the wolf advanced a step towards the unwavering knight. "Let us allow our blades to decide who is right." A sickening smile crept replaced the sneer as he advanced again. "Shall I aim for the _other_ ear this time?"

A tinge of pain pulsed on the missing tip of Hopson's right ear, causing him to release a low growl. "Aim for the heart, or lose your own!"

The movement was instant. With an unparalleled speed, Hopson advanced towards his opponent. Raising his blade up, he leapt in the air and pulled with both paws to deliver a slash meant for Ulfred's unguarded shoulder. The wolf deftly side-stepped, causing the hare's blade to slice the air as his feet slammed into the ground, echoing through the room. Ulfred took the moment to counterattack, slashing his blade towards the hare's back only to feel his blade hit nothing but air as Hopson effortlessly ducked under the much larger mammal's swing.

The dodge was quick, and Ulfred lost sight of his opponent for only a fraction of a moment. The loss of a visual was too long, though, and he was punished with a firm impact of Hopson's longsword into the armor protecting his left side. The sharpened edge of the blade bent the rings of the chainmail, and the shock of the impact forced the wolf back as he felt his ribs absorb the muffled force. The hit would have completely incapacitated a lesser opponent.

Ulfred, however, certainly was not lesser. Following through on the strike, Hopson pushed hard into the wolf's side, only to suddenly feel a paw reach out and fiercely grip his throat. The wolf's claws dug into the fur around his neck, cutting off his air and blurring his vision.

"Got you now, _Captain_ ," the wolf snarled, the heat from his breath crashing onto Hopson's face.

Hopson felt his feet leave the ground as Ulfred lifted the much smaller mammal up into the air by his neck. Dropping his blade, he pawed at the vice-like grip around his neck, the outer area of his vision was fading as his air started running out. Reeling back his leg, he let a kick slam into the wolf's chest. The kick hurt his foot more than the wolf's body, but it succeeded in loosening the grip on his neck enough for Hopson to gasp a small breath in, giving him the strength to repeat the action.

A second kick, much stronger than the first, slammed into Ulfred's side under his arm, loosening his grip further. With the room to move, Hopson swung his body, nearly wrapping himself around the wolf's arm as he turned his body to deliver one final kick with both feet to the wolf's chest, propelling the hare away from his enemy. He landed somewhat ungracefully near his dropped sword, picking it up just in time to turn and raise it to parry another strike from the enraged wolf.

At the other end of the room, Nick deflected another attack from Scroffer as the guards pressed towards Judy. The stoat and muskrat approached her cautiously as she backed up to the wall behind her. Ermin advanced on her, reaching his paw out to grab Judy by the tunic. His grip tightened on the fabric, forbidding her to escape.

"You're comin' with us, traitor!" the stoat growled.

Judy looked up to the larger mammal, her eyes sharply focused as she realized what he'd said. "I'm _not_ a traitor!" The stoat's eyes widened with surprise as a swift kick smashed into his gut, doubling him over and prying a yelp from his lips. Scott, realizing his partner was in trouble, raised his blade to attack. Before he could even begin to swing down, however, another kick landed square on the side of his face, forcing his head to slam into the wall next to them. Judy turned back to the stoat, still bent over and holding his gut. She leapt into the air, landing both feet on his back as she forced him down to the floor, knocking what little wind was left out of him.

Nick parried a thrust from his opponent, side stepping and placing his foot out to trip the pig with his own momentum. Scroffer lost his balanced and fell, sprawling to the floor as his blade clattered to the ground. Pushing himself up, he reached for his sword, only to have it kicked out of reach. As he scrambled to get up, he felt strong blow against the back of his head.

"Can't have you getting back up, good sir knight." Nick made his way over to Judy. Her gaze was locked behind him, watching another heated battle unfold.

Swords crashed together, the sound of metal on metal screeching as Ulfred's much heavier blow forced Hopson to move to the side. Hopson dug his heels into the floor, pushing hard and springing himself up and over the wolf, letting both feet slam into Ulfred's back as he passed over and landed on the ground. Turning back to see the wolf nearly prone on the floor, Hopson pressed his advantage and attacked, thrusting his blade towards Ulfred's back.

Ulfred barely avoided being skewered as he turned his body. However, the tip of Hopson's sword caught on a section of his mail under his arm, ripping through and tearing a section of the mail open as the sword forced its way down. The wolf pulled away, his armor now damaged and the fur of his shoulder and arm exposed.

The missed thrust left the hare off-balance, giving Ulfred time to stand and raise his guard. Hopson thrust again towards him, the blow deflected by Ulfred's own blade as he turned and slammed the back of his other paw into the hare's face. Hopson was sent backwards, tripping as he lost his balance and hit the ground. Ulfred raised his blade to attack, the intent to kill clear in his expression.

 _Thwt!_ The wolf's expression changed from pride to a snarl of pain as an arrow slammed into his shoulder, forcing him to release his sword.

"Mr. Hopson!" Nick said, pulling the hare to his feet.

Hopson pulled away, shoving Nick to the side. "I have something to settle first."

He leveled his eyes his enemy, the wolf clutching his shoulder as he backed up. Grimacing as he moved, he managed to collapse to the wall next to the door he busted down earlier. His adrenaline dying down, the damage from the fight began to take its toll.

"Figures that a coward like you wouldn't be able to fight honorably," the wolf sighed. The sound of running feet and rattling swords began to come from the doorway. "Seems like I have my own support coming."

Hopson pressed towards the wolf, growling as another paw gripped his arm and pulled him back. He turned his head and stared hard into the eyes of a gray fox.

"Mr. Hopson, I believe this is our cue to leave." The fox motioned his head towards the doorway as more guards began to stream into the great hall. "We've had quite enough bloodshed for one day."

Looking back to Ulfred, Hopson scowled. "Another day, then."

The two ran back, joining Judy near their exit. Nick halted at the threshold, waving the others along. "Go, I'll make sure we're not followed!" Turning just as the group of guards approached, Nick drew his blade once more and growled loudly. He swiped his blade back and forth a few times, earning a slight hesitation from his pursuers. "Don't make me use this!"

"He's just a fox! Get him!" shouted Ulfred from behind. A few cautious laughs and grunts came from the group as they pressed forward, six swords trained on the fox.

Smirking, Nick raised his blade up into a guard. "Very well, then." Leaping, he caused the guards in the front of the group to tense up before they realized the fox had actually leapt to the side. With a swing of his rapier, he sliced through a rope tied to a post in the wall. Nick stepped back and turned just as a large wooden chandelier crashed into the ground, blocking the guards from using the same exit. Dashing down the hall, he saw Judy and Hopson and ran to catch up with them.

As he moved down the hall towards their intended exit, an awful smell hit the fox's nose. Judy had slowed down nearly to a stop, and by the time Nick reached her, he saw why. Turning the corner, he saw four motionless bodies, and an ample amount of blood.

He moved slightly past Judy, taking a moment to place his paw on her shoulder. The touch snapped her eyes to his, and he could see the pain on her face.

"Miss Hopps, I know this must be upsetting, but it will do us no good to sit here and mourn only to join them shortly." He extended his paw for her own. Despite her sullen expression, she accepted. Nick led her away, doing his best to keep her eyes from the scene around them.

Reaching the small side chamber that had been his original destination, Nick made his way for the window. Climbing up and looking at the short drop, he knew they could make it safely.

"We'll drop down and hug the building, making our way south along the river until we can disappear into the alleys." He hopped down from the sill, motioning with his paw for the other two to go first. "From there, I can lead us back to Fenton's."

Hopson turned to face the doorway in, his skilled ears perking up at sounds coming from behind them. "We need to make haste."

Nick stepped aside, attempting to make room for Judy. To his surprise, she had already jumped to the sill and leaned out slightly to gauge the drop.

"Can you make that jump, Carr-" he started, cut off by a huff from her as she disappeared out the window. Impressed, he looked back to Hopson, who had backed up. The hare hopped to the sill as well, following the young rabbit without a second though. "Well, I'm glad this is finally over."

Nick's ears finally picked up the sound of stomping feet echoing down the hall they came from. Jumping up to the sill, the fox gracefully dropped out, landing quietly near the other two. He stood and saw the two despondent Lagos with him. "Let's get out of here, I've had enough fun for one day."

* * *

As night approached, five mammals made their way out of the city of Sanabar, moving quietly along the edge of the river. The cover of the forest was ahead of them, and they moved without a word. A hare, a goat, a raccoon, a rabbit, and lastly, a fox, all moved under the blanket of twilight as the city finally began to calm down.

They moved quietly, each as unsure as the next as to what the Fires held for them. Nick had managed to be a constant positive push to exit the city, but his comrades remained morose. Fenton was the only one seemingly unaffected by the events of the day.

Finally reaching the concealment of the trees, the group stopped. Nick held the back position of the group, ensuring they weren't followed. Pleased that they had been successful in escaping unseen, he stopped and looked to the group.

"We weren't followed," he called to them, seeing only a small measure of relief hit them at the statement.

Hopson nodded to the fox, then turned to his charge. Judy looked deep in thought, and had hardly said a word since they escaped the Governor's Hall. The shine that he'd come to see in her eyes was waning. She was obviously distraught, but the hare had felt it was best to allow her space to decide what her version of the day's events was.

Nick, on the other paw, knew precisely why she was so sullen. She felt responsible for what happened in that keep, and he knew it. From what he'd met of her, though, he knew she would eventually bounce back. The weight of the situation, a weight Nick understood very quickly, was pressing on her spirit.

The fox moved to her side, turning to stare into the woods just as she was. "Long day, eh Carrots?"

The young doe looked off into the distance, almost as if she hadn't heard him. Her gray fur had begun to glow in the growing moonlight. As if surrendering to the inevitable conversation, she reached her paws up and smoothed her ears down her back. "I was…" her words shook with hesitancy, "...I wasn't prepared for this."

"Prepared for what?" he probed.

"At first, this entire endeavor excited me. This was the adventure I'd always hoped for. Everything from leaving my home, traveling further than I ever had, meeting new mammals, chasing information, and keeping a step ahead of an enemy...it was all like a fantasy coming to life."

"And then?"

"And then the dream became a reality. No," she paused, lowering her eyes as her voice wavered, "...a nightmare."

Hopson huffed and moved towards a nearby tree, leaning against the larger trunk and shaking his head. The hare looked away from them. "I thought you had understood the nature of this mission when I met you. Your dreams clouded your perception."

Judy turned to the hare, eyes misty with tears. "My perception? Was it merely my perception that today we very nearly died? That innocent mammals...lost their lives?"

Hopson shook his head once more. "I did what I had to."

"They were just following orders, simply _doing their jobs_!"

"As was I, Miss Hopps," Hopson shouted. "I swore to your father I would protect you, at any cost, and see you safely to your destination. It was a simple choice."

Tears began streaming from Judy's eyes. "I never asked you to do that!"

"I told you to leave that fox alone. He obviously had his own plan to escape."

"I was doing what I thought was right!"

Hopson rose from his position, moving closer to her. "Your rash decision to risk your life, contrary to my advising, led to the loss of theirs."

"Mr. Hopson!" shouted Dunmar, reaching out and placing a hoof on Judy's shoulder. "It's not fair to place that much weight on her shoulders."

"No." The sharp response from the rabbit shocked them all. "He's right." Turning to face Nick, she wiped her eyes with her paw. "My lack of trusting Mr. Wilde...my lack of patience...it almost cost us more than just the lives of those guards."

The fox, who had been uncharacteristically quiet, clapped his paws together. The sound drew the attention of all present. Looking to Hopson, then to Dunmar and Fenton, and finally to Judy, he waved his arms. "What's done is done. Defending or condemning the past means nothing if there is no plan for the future. The end has not changed, merely the means."

Dunmar quietly leaned on his staff, ruminating over the events of the day as Nick had recounted them. "Do you have a plan, Nick?"

Nick walked over to Judy, giving her the satchel he carried which contained Dunmar's maps. "You'll need a vessel capable of making the voyage across the ocean to the Dark Continent. Sanabar's ports are obviously out of the question, but there may be another port with a vessel that can acquiesce." He turned and pointed down the river. "Stick to the river as you continue east. Eventually, you'll come across Cainston, a small village on the river bank. Not far past that is a bridge cutting over the river, and a path along the coast that leads to Cuffin's Cliff."

Judy tilted her head in confusion. "You speak as though you're not going with us."

The fox turned back to her, his eyes serious. "You said yourself, Miss Hopps, once I retrieved your documents, my debt would be forgiven, and you'd be rid of me."

A small wave of shock overtook Judy's face. "But...I…"

"You've wanted to be rid of me since the moment we met. You've exhausted my particular skill set, and now you'll get your wish." The fox turned and walked back to Fenton, who looked equally as shocked.

"Mr. Wilde…" she called to him, softly.

"Nick...what are you saying?" asked Dunmar.

"Someone of my...talents...is not going to be of any assistance." Nick kept himself turned from them. "You appear to be involved in something either incredibly virtuous or incredibly stupid. Either way, you don't need a fox such as myself slowing you down. As you've no doubt learned, Miss Hopps, you judged me accurately when we met. I'm naught but a thief, a swindler, a flirt, and a liar."

A soft paw touched his arm, drawing his attention away from what he was saying. He turned, seeing a gray furred face glowing under the light of the moon. She wore a soft, albeit pained smile.

"I prefer the term _private entrepreneur_ , Mr. Wilde," her smile grew as she reached out her paw, holding out the satchel to him. "And I could think of no better guide for our journey."

Nick cautiously took the satchel, but shook his head. "You don't need me."

"Yes, we do. I do." Judy's eyes began to water again. "I'm finally realizing how naive I was. You've helped me see that." She reached down and pulled the relic from the false sheath. It sparkled in the dim light of the moon. "I have in my possession something that my father gave his life to protect, and something the Capital is willing to kill to retrieve. The weight of our journey is crushing; I'll need all the support I can get. It is you, Mr. Wilde, who judged accurately. I am spoiled and naive. This world is far more dangerous than I could have imagined in my…simple upbringing." She looked again up to the fox's eyes. "I need someone like you to show me what it takes to survive."

Nick examined her face, noting the sincerity of her words. He lowered his eyes, letting a small smirk overtake his muzzle. "I'm sorry, Miss Hopps. I can't go with you."

Her eyes flashed with pain and confusion for a moment as her ears sprang straight up. "What? After all that? What more do you want-"

"I can't go with you until our terms are renegotiated."

Judy's face fell blank for a moment, before she smoothed her ears back once more. "Pray tell, Mr. Wilde, what do you mean?" she asked, feigning politeness.

"Well, our agreement was for me to guide you to the Lost City, however, it's become apparent that there will be much more required of me than originally thought." Lifting his eyes to her, a full arrogant smirk on display, he continued. "I'll need an additional one hundred golds as hazard pay."

"Three hundred golds?" she shouted back. "That's ridiculous! We agreed to two hundred!"

"Tut tut, my dear, that was before I found out about the wolf with a taste for fox blood and Fires only know who else you've managed to piss off." He reached his paw out. "Three hundred golds. Do we have an accord?"

Judy let out a growl before turning back to look at Hopson. The hare was of no help, as he simply turned his eyes away and shook his head. She looked back to the fox, scowling. "Two hundred and fifty, and not a coin more!"

Nick gave a chuckle. "Two hundred and fifty, but I get to keep calling you _Carrots_." He extended his paw to her, holding it out for a moment. "Well?"

"I'm thinking!" she shouted, glaring at him.

Dunmar couldn't help but smile at the exchange, leaning on his staff for a moment. "Nick drives hard bargains, my dear. I don't think you'll find a better one." He let out a small cackle, though it was quickly silenced by the dagger eyes she turned towards him. "My, my. I do believe you may have met your match here, Nick."

The fox chuckled once more, wavering his paw in front of her. "I'll ask again, Carrots. Do we have an accord?"

Sighing, the rabbit reached out and shook his paw. "Fine." Their paws firmly shook, and Judy pulled back and turned to walk away. As she plotted back a few paces, she couldn't hide a small grin from Dunmar as she passed.

"Then it's settled!" Nick said as he slapped his paws together. "Mr. O'Malley!"

Fenton snapped out of his smug grin and turned to his friend. "Aye, Nick?"

"I don't suppose you would be interesting in joining us as well?"

The raccoon let out a hearty belly laugh. "Fires forbid, Nick. I've had my fill o' near-death experience with ye. I'll be sittin' this one out."

"Understandable. Then I must ask a favor of you." Nick walked to the raccoon, taking a pouch off his belt. He tossed it into the raccoon's waiting paws. "Since I'll be out of the city for some time, see to it that Rebekah is taken care of."

Fenton opened the pouch, his eyes bulging as he saw the contents. "Nick, there must be at least twenty golds in here!"

"I may have happened across it today."

Judy immediately turned around and took notice. "You just _happened across_ a pouch of golds?"

Nick laughed lightly as he put his paw to the back of his neck. "Well, I may have dipped my paws into Ulfred's discretionary fund. I'm sure he won't mind." The fox turned his attention back to Fenton. "Keep a couple for yourself, as thanks for helping us today. Use the rest for Rebekah. I trust you'll find clever ways to ensure she doesn't know where it came from."

The raccoon smiled. "Aye, Nick. I swear it."

"Good, then everything is set." Nick turned back to his new traveling party. "We'll press onward until we reach a good distance into the wood. We'll make camp there for the remainder of the night."

"And then?" Judy asked.

"And then, my dear, to Cuffin's Cliff. There, we'll be able to inquire about a vessel able to take us to our destination."

"Ulfred and his soldiers will certainly be on our tails," Hopson chimed in.

"Precisely why we'll need to stick to a lesser known path along the coast. The main road to Cuffin's Cliff passes through Iradell. Going by way of the coast should keep us fairly out of sight. I have some former contacts in Cainston, which is a two day walk from here. We'll be able to gather supplies there."

"Former contacts?" Judy asked, her face full of doubt. "Are we sure they'll be welcoming of us?"

"Don't worry, Carrots. They'll certainly be welcoming of me, and I'll just tell them you're my wife."

" _Wife?_ "

"Of course, aided by the fact that you still carry my scent, they'll be perfectly accepting of you, though we may need to strengthen it before we get there." With a wink, the fox began padding down the river bank. "Come, come! Let's get moving to find a good spot to camp for the night."

Judy chased after him, growling. "You arrogant…deviant…insufferable…stupid fox!"

Hopson simply shook his head and tapped Dunmar on the shoulder. "Come along, Mr. Dunmar. We'd better catch up to them before she kills him."

Dunmar chuckled lightly, raising his eyes to the night sky. "I wonder if this is what the Fires had in mind." He turned to follow them, pondering to himself as he went. "Well, drat."

Hopson turned back, seeing a small look of disappointment on the goat's face. "What's wrong, Mr. Dunmar?"

"I never got any of that barley loaf I wanted."

Hopson turned back around without a word, and the two followed after the others.

* * *

 **A/N: This is the end of the first major arc, or "Book One" as I'm calling it. Expect some more of Lepori's Notes and an interlude chapter to set up for the next major arc soon!**

 **I wanna take a moment to thank all of you for encouraging me to continue this story, and I have a question for YOU!**

 **As you can probably tell by now, the world here is getting pretty rich and full of completely original content. At this point, pretty much the only "fanfiction" in here is my main characters. So, here's the question:**

 **Should I continue the story as a fanfiction with Nick and Judy, or work the story with _all original characters_ as an original work? **

**The second option would mean it would move to fictionpress instead of being here on . However, this is merely the end of "Book One," and I have at _least_ three more major arcs (three more Books) planned out for this world.**

 **Please, take a minute to let me know your thoughts in the comments or in a PM, I'd love to hear from you guys!**

 **DFTBA!**


	12. Alamar Lepori's Notes, Entries 5 - 9

**Alamar Lepori's Personal Notes, Entries 5 - 9**

* * *

 **Notes deciphered by Judy Hopps**

Tarsen date: 12th of Ursus, in 221st year of the Second Age.

Master Researcher Alamar Lepori, of Her Majesty the Queen's Investigative Corps.

The city of Turalis is barren. My first visit to the city over a decade ago was much different. At the time it was nearly laden with gold and glowed in the sun. But like everything else the depravity of our kind reaches, it has been stripped to nothing since then. I'm sure the subsequent three expeditions funded by the crown made sure of that.

The point of this expedition was to investigate the findings of our base translations. Ancient texts found deep in the mountains of Tarsen as well as Aramarth matched the characters found on various items brought back by the expeditions to Turalis. With some guess work and a little luck, it appears that there is more to this city than was originally thought.

The texts seem to indicate there may be a chamber in the center of the city that contains something of great value. Its purpose is not entirely clear, but it seems to be linked to various depictions in artwork found in the city as well. In all the artwork, mammals of various kinds are seen gathered around a singular glowing item. It's uncertain if this is an act of worship or not.

There is also a very undeniable link to this object and the myths of Firesouls. Legends of the Firesouls exist in every major culture I've studied, and Turalis seems to be no exception. This chamber, if the texts are to be trusted, appears to be related to them.

Our team is tired, we've made camp just within the limits of the quiet city for the night. It's the same as last time: not a single living organism makes it home within the city. No insects, no plant life, nothing. The quiet emptiness is eerie.

My mind is wandering to the unfortunate members of our team we lost in the Painted Sea, five lost in total. Two to the collapsed path, three to sun exposure and dehydration. The rest of the team only barely managed to survive until we reached the oasis past the canyons.

Agrus and our assistants are in better spirits, but some of the locals hired for the expedition are restless. They're a superstitious lot, believing this land to truly be cursed. Somelas is as disinterested as always. I still don't know what that jackal's goals are.

Tomorrow we begin to look for the hidden chamber. May the Fires guide us.

* * *

 **Notes deciphered by Judy Hopps**

Tarsen date: 14th of Ursus, in 221st year of the Second Age.

Master Researcher Alamar Lepori, of her Majesty the Queen's Investigative Corps.

For two days we searched for any signs of a hidden chamber. It has eluded us entirely, and without a map of this forsaken city, we can't even be sure we're looking in the right spot. We've come too far to give up now, however. Tomorrow we'll begin the search anew, looking for anything that might give us a clue as to where the chamber is located.

I cannot help but begin to doubt our journey's purpose. The chamber must exist, lest the five deaths that got us here were in vain. I doubt our benefactors would be pleased with that outcome either.

Our local help is getting more and more restless. Several fights broke up towards the evening, complaining of the dwindling food and water stores. We've maybe three days rations left, though a group heading back to gather more supplies from the oasis a day and a half north is possible. It still boggles the mind that no plants life grows within the city limits. I'm starting to believe the locals with their superstitions.

May the Fires preserve and guide us.

* * *

 **Notes deciphered by Judy Hopps**

Tarsen date: 16th of Ursus, in 221st year of the Second Age.

Master Researcher Alamar Lepori, of her Majesty the Queen's Investigative Corps.

We've found it. There were doubts upon doubts, but ultimately we found the chamber. After scouring the center of the city, it was finally noticed that a main building seemed to have a room that pulled attention towards the back of it. Wilde was the one to notice, and searched thoroughly around the back of the room. He was able to deduce that the stone used in the wall towards the back was much newer and a different material. Looking at the maps we'd made of the city, it seemed logical that something may well be hidden behind a false wall.

We set to work immediately, prying at wall with our tools until we finally broke through. At first, we could not see well beyond the hole we'd created, but we knew we'd found something.

The next day was spent chipping at the false wall until a hole large enough for someone to enter was made. Somelas insisted he go first, more excited than I'd seen him in weeks.

Agrus and I followed after him, and torches were given to us through the artificial entrance. What we saw inside will always live in my memories as one of the most amazing moments of my life.

The inner chamber practically glowed from the vast amount of gold. The light of our torches danced brilliantly across the room, showing that it was in fact quite large. Texts were etched into the walls all around us, offering untold amounts of knowledge for us to decipher. However, I'm sure the true meaning of the chamber rests in the peculiar item at its center. Sitting in the center of the chamber is some form of altar, and behind that is a large, translucent sphere, deeply blue in color. This is no doubt the item depicted in our previous findings. I have no idea what it is, but it must have truly been important for the mysterious residents of Turalis to take such measures to hide it.

After basking in the glory of our find, we finally managed to pull ourselves out of there so the team could continue removing the false wall. Once a much more proper entrance is fixed, we'll begin documenting the interior and translating the texts.

I've already arranged for Wilde to take a portion of the team back to the oasis to gather more food and water, since it is very evident that we could be here for days, weeks even, while studying the findings.

I can rest easy knowing our visit to this accursed city wasn't in vain.

* * *

 **Notes deciphered by Judy Hopps**

Tarsen date: 4th of Cervus, in 221st year of the Second Age.

Master Researcher Alamar Lepori, of her Majesty the Queen's Investigative Corps.

After taking over a week to simply catalog our findings, Agrus, Somelas and I finally began the process of translating the texts found in the chamber. In it is a wealth of knowledge concerning the history and beliefs of the citizens of Turalis. While many of our theories concerning the culture seem to be disproven by these, several others are strengthened and new theories are already developing between my cohorts and I.

The sphere in the center of the chamber seems to be of the utmost importance, central to not just the belief system of the city, but even the city itself. After revisiting some of our maps to include the new chamber, it would appear that this time is stored in the exact geographical center of the city, as if the city was built around it rather than it installed at a later time. The texts speak much of this item. Roughly translated, it is referred to as the "Resonant Stone".

This Resonant Stone is linked heavily to the Fires, said to be created by them and placed here for the benefit of all mammals. The city's residents revered the stone as a sort of physical link between the Fires and the world as a whole. It is here that the Fires were worshipped, a singular priest making contact with the stone and, supposedly, with the Fires directly. The descriptions of the priest, however, are disturbing. According to these texts, he wasn't merely a representative of the Fires, or even a herald. The priest was considered the active agent of the Fires, allowing the Fires to do extraordinary things through him. Healings, miracles, manipulation of fire, foreknowledge of events, even being able to read the minds of other mammals…it's fascinating.

We shall continue our research, working to unlock more secrets. May the Fires guide us.

* * *

 **Notes deciphered by Judy Hopps**

Tarsen date: 10th of Cervus, in 221st year of the Second Age.

Master Researcher Alamar Lepori, of her Majesty the Queen's Investigative Corps.

After more translating, we have discovered things about this chamber that are unsettling. For all the gold, the rich history, and the beauty held by the Resonant Stone…there is a darker story here.

The Priest of the Fires was said to have true power over the physical world, given to him by the Fires for their purposes. This power is said to flow directly from the Stone to the Priest, but it requires the use of the Altar. Set into a small pedestal between the Stone and the Altar is the Key. This Key is a strange, bluish item with several notches on it, the tip appears to be sharpened. This Key was part of a ritual meant to invoke the power of the Fires, imputing them to the Priest of each generation. This ritual was held in high esteem, seeming to be a celebrated holiday meant to take place only once per generation.

This is where the story enters the darkness. In order for the new priest to gain these supposed powers, the former priest is sacrificed. The ritual plays out several times, over and over again, throughout their history.

This chamber, for all its beauty, is a chamber of death.


	13. Book One Epilogue: The Peaceful Fire

**Epilogue: The Peaceful Fire**

* * *

An empty tankard slammed onto the counter of Duke's Tavern with a _thunk_.

"More."

It was the only word the older fox had spoken for the past hour. Wallace was known to be a heavy drinker, especially after collecting on one of his private shipments. However, there was no celebration of a completed transaction this evening. The older gray fox was quiet, alone, drank slowly, and practically hummed with tension.

A solemn gloss coated his eyes, half from the mead and half from his mood. No one had ever seen the fox this distressed before. Normally, Wallace was always striking deals, loaning coin to desperate mammals, and working to find some leverage to blackmail his enemies. Even when he was angry, the conniving Wallace Talison was always seeking his own ends.

This night, that was all behind him. It was what lay ahead of him that had him distraught. He looked down at his paw, which held a freshly filled tankard of mead. He stared into the drink, as if expecting it to answer an unspoken question. He slowly pushed it to the side, slumping back in his seat. A long sigh escaped his mouth.

 _This is all that cursed Wilde's fault_.

Slamming his fists onto the counter, the fox whined as he lowered his head. It didn't matter what he did or said…the end result was the same. The sentence was already decided, and belladonna flower he had found earlier that day upon his door was evidence enough for him.

His most powerful clients were upset.

The irony is that the fox knew this was a possibility. It had been over a decade since he was first approached by a well-dressed ram about shipping goods for an unnamed and _very_ affluent client. Wallace was given nearly four times the pay he normally would receive for shipping a small amount of unidentified goods without any questions. Not one to turn down good money, Wallace accepted the job and several similar ones later. After several deliveries, however, he was offered a celebratory drink by the same well-dressed ram.

The next thing Wallace remembered was waking up in a darkened room, sitting across from a mammal shrouded in shadow, his face obscured by a dark hood.

" _Fortunam invenit, tu accipere_?"

"What…I dinnae ken what yer sayin'. Where-"

"Fortune has found you, Talison. Do you accept it?" The mammal then placed two items on the table where Wallace sat. The first was a Tarsen gold, the second a belladonna flower. The enigmatic mammal said Wallace had two choices represented by the items: a path of financial security, or a path that ended rather abruptly. Wallace chose the former path and never looked back and never questioned it.

Not even as the shipments got bigger.

Not even as the deliveries were expected faster.

Not even as members of his crew vanished after asking too many questions.

Not even as he lost a paw as punishment for being late on a delivery.

Wallace wasn't stupid. He knew who he was working for, and what they intended to do with the items he was delivering. The steady flow of work at odd times and seemingly random intervals kept him in business and, of course, always took precedence over other work. It was a good gig, and he intended on keeping it up as long as he could.

 _Until that blasted fox ruined it._

His client only offered one warning for minor infractions, and was very clear on what happened when their goals were threatened. Wilde's betrayal led the wolf, a high ranking capital dog, to his boat on the eve of one of his largest deliveries. The goods never arrived at their intended destination.

He knew it was only a matter of time before he was approached, just as he was when he lost his paw. He knew it was only a matter of time before he was _punished._ After all, the Serenus Igne were not known for their graciousness.

He just didn't know it would be so quick. The flower showed up, pinned to his door, not as a warning, but as a decree. He could run, but they'd find him. He could hide, but they'd find him.

Hours went by, until Wallace was the last patron in the bar that night. Sitting at Duke's Tavern, drinking his favorite mead, Wallace knew it wouldn't be long.

The door to the tavern opened, allowing a small gust of wind to blow into the room. A mammal entered, shrouded in a dark cloak. Moving silently, he moved next to the distraught fox and sat, motioning to the bartender. The old badger silently nodded and left them alone.

" _Mortem_ _invenit_."

Wallace recognized the voice, it was the same one that gave him the choice all those years ago. He looked up, avoiding looking directly at the figure next to him. He shook slightly as he raised his paws to his face.

"It wisnae me fault…"

A drink was on the counter in front of Wallace. A gloved paw pushed it closer to him.

" _Tu accipere_?"

"It wisnae me fault!" shouted the fox. "It was that blasted wolf, that forsaken fox, Wilde!" He turned and grabbed the cloaked figure by his shoulders. "I'd've gotten yer goods to ye, I swear it!"

"It doesn't matter." The frigid words cut into Wallace's spirit. He held the cloaked mammal and looked directly into his face, seeking any type of pity. The face was as cold as his words.

"But I…I…"

"You have two paths before you once again, Talison," the figure said as he motioned towards the tankard. "Accept this cup willingly, or it shall be forced upon you later."

"I served…I served ye for so long without any problems…"

"Your inability to protect our goods did not go unnoticed by the Consul." He picked up the tankard and placed it firmly in Wallace's paw. "However, due to your honorable service, the cup of wrath rests in your own control."

Wallace lowered his eyes to the tankard. "That blasted wolf, that blasted fox…they did this…."

" _Mortem expectans_ , Talison."

"That cursed Nicholas Wilde! It's all his doin'! And that horrid bunny!"

The cloaked mammal simple rose from his seat, walking away from the fox. "This is the will of the Fires, Talison. We are the flames that purge the world of unrighteousness. Iniquity cannot be ignored." He stopped at the door, opening it and allowing the cool night air in. "Judgment comes now or later, your choice." Seeing the fox reluctantly put the tankard to his lips and drink, the cloaked ocelot left the tavern and closed the door.

He knew the poison would quickly carry out the sentence for Wallace Talison. Moving swiftly, he meandered through the darkened alleys of the city. He was nigh invisible, concealed by night and his black cloak, but he was unable to escape the sight of another mammal. As he reached his destination, he turned to see another black cloak standing near him.

"Hail, Gladio," he called.

"Hail, my Praetor," the gruff boar replied.

The ocelot removed his hood, looking to the other cloaked mammal. "Did you find out where they are headed?"

"They are going east, along the coast. They may be headed for Cainston. Shall I follow?"

"No. Get there before them. Take Sicar with you." He gently stroked on his chin. "Gladio, do not overtake them. For now, merely observe the rabbit. Let's see how this plays out."

"And the fox?"

The ocelot smiled coyly. "He may still be of use to us." He waved his paw towards the boar. "Go."

"Yes, Praetor." As swiftly as he came, the boar disappeared into the shadows around them.

Opening the door to the Governor's Hall, the ocelot removed his cloak and waved to the night guard.

"Welcome back, Magistrate," called the stoat guard. "Enjoy the night air?"

"Yes, thank you. I'll be retiring to my chamber now. Remain stalwart."

Oswald Purrington entered his chambers, taking a moment to sit at the desk where he often studied. Strewn about the surface were countless notes and documents, all full of information concerning a certain red fox.

"Where are you going, and what are you hiding, Nicholas Wilde?"


End file.
